Ninjago: The Mistresses of Spinjitzu-Part One
by ninjagogirl luvs iceage21
Summary: All is well in Ninjago. The masters of spinjitzu are living normal lives, Sensei Wu is retired, and the Garmadons own their own tea shop. As usual, danger suddenly lurks upon our heroes again, but this time girls are needed. Nya and Pixal are in charge of finding these other two girls to join the team. Will they save Ninjago before darkness consumes it? Rated K.
1. Introduction

NINJAGO: THE MISTRESSES OF SPINJITZU

INTRODUCTION

WHERE IT ALL BEGINS

 **HELLO THERE, PEOPLE OF FANFICTIONS!**

 **THIS IS lovesgod12 HERE!**

 **OKAY, SO IT LOOKS AS THOUGH YOU ALL VOTED FOR ME TO DO THIS. I HAD MORE PEOPLE VOTE TO HAVE ME WRITE A NEW SERIES. SO THIS IS WHAT I'VE GOT. IN CASE YOU'RE WONDERING, MY OLD OC CHARACTER'S JEN AND ZEAH ARE NOT IN THIS STORY. I'VE DECIDED NOT TO PLACE THEM IN THIS. I'LL STILL HAVE KITTY AND CAROL, SO DON'T WORRY.**

 **I'LL GO AHEAD AND SAY THAT THIS IS A FOUR STORY SERIES. NO MORE THAN THAT. THERE MAY BE ABOUT THIRTY-FIVE CHAPTERS OR MORE FOR EACH OF THESE. I'VE ALREADY GIVEN THIS A LOT OF THOUGHT. ALSO, I'LL HAVE SOME TIME TO WORK ON THESE SINCE SUMMER BREAK IS COMING.**

 **WELL, HERE IT IS. MY NEW STORY.**

 **OH, AND I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

In the land of Ninjago, there are these heroes called ninjas. You know, the ones that defeated the Great Devourer, helped Lloyd the second spinjitzu master defeat the Overlord twice, stopped the Nindroids and almost lost a friend in the process. They dealt with a crazy tournament leader who turned people he knew into Anacondrai, including Garmadon. Throughout everything that happening, Garmadon was sent to the Cursed Realm, opening the door to have other realms be traveled through. After all that, Lloyd was possessed by a ghost, who happened to be Morro. Now Cole's a ghost, Kai has a fear of water, Nya`s the water ninja and Lloyd is training to be a sensei.

Just about almost a year ago, all this stuff happened. Throughout that time, when they saw that the Cursed Realm was destroyed, they saw that some people weren't destroyed with it. Well, one person. Somehow, Garmadon was able to release himself from the chains and escape before the realm was completely destroyed. He stayed behind in the mountains for a couple of months before returning to his family.

Now the Garmadons own their own tea shop in Ninjago. Sensei Wu has finally decided to retire and lives in his own monastery in the mountains of Jamanicai Village. The ninja all have full-time paying jobs of their own and live in their own apartments in the city. Kai works as an assistant manager for Iron Works Inc. Jay owns his own mechanics and inventors shop. Cole pretty much works in Stixs with Ronin, having no other business anywhere else. Zane works as a doctor in the hospital, working mostly in labs and helping out with surgical procedures. Nya helps work with Jay in his shop, getting paid the exact same money as he does, even if he does own it. As for everyone else, they stick with their own professions.

Now the days in Ninjago City go by and not an enemy was seen in sight. But one could be seen soon. Scrolls floating everywhere, an enemy could be lurking, needing not the masters of spinjitzu, but another group of ninja. Who will they be? Who will teach the new heroes? What will Ninjago`s future hold? All questions will be answered as we begin our journey with the new spinjitzu heroes of Ninjago.

* * *

 **SO, WHAT DO YOU THINK? IS IT GREAT OR IS IT GREAT? OH, I CAN'T WAIT TO HERE WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. A Simple Day

CHAPTER 1

A SIMPLE DAY

 **NYA`S POV:**

Everyday was just as simple as can be. I wake up in the mornings and head off to work. Having a career in the same place as Jay can be nice, but it's not easy. There were times of the day where we can actually keep our boundaries while we worked, but there were times when we couldn't even keep our lips apart. That was either a few times a week where we just wanted to hide away from everyone else and find a nice corner to make out in. Although, I do have my ways to make sure that the boundaries rule was kept in place and still running. Everyday at five in the afternoon, I use my time ticket to clock myself out and head home. Jay usually stays behind for about an hour or so to make sure that everything was in place and for the shop to be locked up tightly. There was actually a time when we had robbers try to break in, but thanks to the maxi glass windows, the shop was safe. Nobody was going to lay a finger on all the hard work we spent creating by hand.

Everyday after work, I head home to the apartment that Kai and I were living in. Ever since the ninja were no longer needed, Kai has been working as an assistant manager for Iron Works Inc. He wasn't promoted to assistant manager, though. They needed a new one and he was right for the job. It's only a company that helps to manufacture iron all over Ninjago, placing them inside of blacksmith shops all over the place. Well, Kai should know every blacksmith shop by heart. He worked in one. Well, we both did.

I walked inside the apartment, using the key to get in because it was locked. Whenever Kai wasn't home by a half hour past five, the door was still locked. When he was, it was easier to get inside. I dropped my bag next to the door and the first thing I did was walk into the kitchen. The first thing I do once I get home is make dinner for Kai and I. Don't get me wrong, Kai is a good cook, but after a long day of work, his little sister has to take care of all the cooking and a bit of the cleaning. I decided that sushi would be good for tonight. By the time I placed it in the oven, Kai had already walked inside the apartment room, tired as usual. He placed his briefcase beside my bag and plopped down on the couch, grabbing the remote and turning on the television. I walked into the room.

"Hey, big brother," I said, "How was your day?"

"Like usual," Kai said, "I worked. Although one of the employees tried to get on my bad side earlier this afternoon and I almost set him on fire. In case your wondering, I didn't actually do it. I had to delay my lunch an hour back to go out and helped with a delivery. Then I had to scarf it down to go help out with another delivery. Plus, they're wanting to make me work on Saturday to help out with other deliveries. Can you believe that? I'm just glad they won't make me work on Sunday. Now you know about my day. It was both hard and exhausting. So, what's for dinner?"

"We're having sushi. I'm sorry you didn't have a good day, Kai. I think you should wash all those troubles away by taking a nice hot bath while I clean up this house a little bit."

"Do I have to? I'm in the middle of watching television?"

"I think getting a break is more important than that."

Kai sighed, handing me the remote. "Fine, I'll do as you say. Don't think it'll work on me next time."

"It works on you every time I tell you to do something."

"Don't push it."

This is how it is everyday. Kai comes home and tries to watch television while he should really be getting a shower after a long day of work. I don't really start to relax until after he goes to bed. I had finished vacuuming all the carpet floors in the apartments by the time the sushi finished cooking. I kept hearing a pounding noise from under my feet. Probably the old man that can't stand hearing noises after six in the evening. Can't he understand that some people work all day for a living and have to wait until they get home to do some housework? Unfortunately not. He is old.

After Kai was out of the shower, dinner was placed on the table. He sat down and ate every bite and then went back over to the couch to watch television. While he watched the news, I was washing the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen. The floor needed to be swept and mopped. The counters needed to be wiped off and the fridge needed to be cleaned out. I wasn't sure how long I had to wait in order to clean it out, but I'm sure it'll get done. I decided that the bathroom could wait until tomorrow. I needed to go down into the basement and place some clothes in the washing machine. After all, clothes get worn and dirty faster with Kai and I than anything else.

I picked up the basket and went to walk out the door. That was before Kai stopped me. "They won't let anyone in the basement after six."

"Says who?" I asked.

"Says the building manager. It's stated on the basement door. You can go down and see for yourself."

I sighed, dropping the clothes basket. "That's it, Kai. I can't take this anymore. We've been living in this apartment for the past nine months and all these rules we have to follow are starting to become ridiculous. We need to find another place to live."

"I know, Nya, but I can't just magically make money come right into my hand. I have to earn it. That means going to work everyday and making a living. There's nothing else I can do."

"I have to do the same thing, too, Kai. I don't make the greatest amount of money, but I make enough. I still have to spend most of it on groceries and paying the bills. Not to mention that you didn't pay your share of the rent last month. I had to spend three hundred dollars of my paycheck to have us live here for another month. Honestly, Kai, sometimes you can be such a slob."

"Well, at least I make more money than you do."

"What's that suppose to mean? Are you trying to say that you work harder than I do all day, every day? I have to work inside a mechanics shop everyday fixing cars and having to do more of the housework than you do while you're stuck in an office everyday filling out paperwork and sitting at your desk."

"That's not true. I have to go out and make six or seven deliveries everyday. Not to mention the fact that I half the times never get a lunch break and have to scarf it down by the time I get back from one delivery and then having to go on another. Honestly, Nya, sometimes I wonder about what you really do everyday. I'm sure I know exactly what's going on. There are times when you can't concentrate at work because you're always smooching with your boyfriend who happens to be your boss."

"He also happens to be your brother."

"I know that."

"Well, sometimes I don't think that you do. You guys haven't spoken to each other for the past few months."

"I've been busy."

"Doing what?"

"Making a living. That's what I'm doing."

Banging noises could be heard and felt from under our feet. It was that old man again. I guess we were being kind of loud with our fighting and all. I was only being nice and bringing up the fact that we needed a new place to live, but there seems to be no arguing about it now. I sighed, shaking my head. "I'm gonna go to bed. Looks as though I'm too angry to do anything else."

"Don't forget to shower."

"Why do you care?"

"Just go."

I left the room, furious at both the world and Kai. I grabbed a towel from the clothesline that big in my bedroom and walked to the bathroom. Before I could even walk out of my room, my cell phone rang. I threw the towel on the bed and grabbed my phone, having the thought of screaming at the person who would dare call me when I'm angry. I looked to see that it was Misako calling from her home. I answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi, Nya," Misako said, "It's Misako. How's my favorite master of water doing?"

"Oh, I'm doing just fine, thank you for asking. Is there a reason why you're calling me at this time of night?"

"It's only seven."

"Oh, don't worry about that. What do you need? Is it something urgent?"

"Yes and no. Do you want the urgent news or the not so urgent news?"

"The not so urgent news."

"Alright. I will say that I found an interesting artifact that may help us with certain missions in case evil were to ever sneak back up on us."

"My theory is that evil will learn to stay away from the ninja. What's the artifact called?"

"I'm not sure. I found out what it looks like with a description, but for now it's unknown."

"Okay. Well, what's the urgent news?"

"Oh, yes. The urgent news. Well, it seems as though we've been getting some reports of certain mysterious figure hiding in the shadows."

"Has anyone seen them?"

"Not in person, but they have seen their eyes. Glowing red eyes."

"Which can only mean one thing."

"It looks as though you might be right. Evil may be lurking upon Ninjago again. This time, they're not joking around."

Well, here we go again.

* * *

 **I SUPPOSE THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN A BROTHER AND SISTER HAVE TO SHARE AN APARTMENT WITH EACH OTHER. THEY PRETTY MUCH FIGHT WITH EACH OTHER ALL THE TIME LIKE CATS AND DOGS. OH, AND THEY REALLY DO NEED A NEW HOUSE.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. Garmadons Tea Shop

CHAPTER 2

GARMADONS TEA SHOP

 **LLOYD'S POV:**

Everyday is merely the same. I get up to start my day. The whole family heads out to the tea shop by seven in the morning until four in the afternoon. To think that we have nothing else to do in our lives but go around and deliver tea everyday. We could do plenty of other things. Unfortunately, my father refuses to train the new generation since my uncle has already considered doing that and my mother no longer wishes to be a historian. I don't blame her. After all, she did leave me behind to do all that. I guess we just have to let bygones be bygones and just think about the future ahead of us. It's a lot better than thinking about the past. If running this tea shop is the closest we'll ever be as a family, then I'm not gonna back down on it.

The bell to the shops door rang. I was the only one behind the counter so I knew it had to be a customer. Remember what my mother said. Always have a smile on your face and be kind to the customers. He turned around to take the process step by step, only to find out that it wasn't a stranger who was there to buy tea. It was a friend.

"Nya?" I said.

Nya giggled. "Hey, Lloyd. Long time, no see, huh? How has it been working for the family business?"

"It's been good. I haven't had to fight for a while, so why not waste my time doing this. After all, I've got nothing better to do."

"Well, I'm glad you're doing okay."

"So I'm supposing you're here to buy something, huh? You're always welcomed here. What can I get you?"

"Oh, I'm not here to buy any tea. Your mother called me last night. I was wondering if she was here."

"Oh, yeah, she is. I'll go get her."

"Hello, Nya," Mom said, "I'm glad you're here to see me. I've been expecting you. Garmadon`s not here right now. I sent him out on a delivery. What I need to speak about cannot involve him. He'll just go to the extreme with things. Come with me into the back. Oh, Lloyd, do you mind turning the sign to close up the shop for a little bit? I don't want anyone overhearing our conversation. It'll give you some time to clean up this place. Find as many dust bunnies as you can. And put your back into it."

I rolled my eyes, grabbing the broom and turning the open and closed sign. I sighed, sweeping up every corner of the room. I feel as though this is all I do everyday is clean up messes. Even my own father thinks that. I thought I was here to help sell tea. Not clean up footprint marks that were made on the floor. I heard a knock on the door. I walked up and pointed to the sign. It looked as though this wasn't a stranger trying to enter. It was yet another friend.

"Mom, Pixal`s here!" I called out, "Were you expecting her, too?"

"Oh, yes, I was," Mom said, "Let her in, please. I almost forgot about her."

"How could you almost forget someone you invited over?"

"I'm practically old, Lloyd. You can't always expect me to remember the world."

"What?"

"Just let Pixal in."

Pixal knocked on the door again, forcing me to open it. I did, seeing a smile form across her face. "Hello, Lloyd. It is wonderful to see you again. It feels like forever since we last saw each other."

"It's been a while, Pixal," I said, "I suppose my mom wanted to see you."

"Yes. I received a call from her last night. She said our discussion was urgent."

"It certainly is," Mom said, "Come with me into the back, Pixal. We do have much to discuss."

"Is Lloyd joining us as well?" Pixal asked.

"Oh, no, Lloyd's not a part of this conversation. He has too much cleaning to take care of. We'll be in the back if you need us. Don't forget to sweep behind the corners real good. We won't be long."

I sighed again, shaking my head. Sweep this, sweep that. I was more of a servant than I was an employee. A family employee, to be exact. You know what? Forget the sweeping. I can do it some other time. I think it's time to do something I haven't done in a while. Sneak up on other people's conversations. Why not do it now? It's the perfect time.

I walked over next to the door, looking to see what they were talking about. I had to make sure they couldn't see me, so I quickly hid behind some crates so nobody would notice me. Now I'm getting somewhere.

"So what's going on, Misako?" Nya asked.

"What is so urgent that you had to call us over here?" Pixal asked.

"I have my reason and I plan to give them to you," Mom said, "I have found out that danger is lurking upon Ninjago again, only this time there is a prophecy on how to stop them. After seeing their eyes multiple times on television, I realize that their needed to be some research done on them. I went out yesterday to the scroll section of the library in town when I saw this. The librarian told me I could keep it, but she didn't tell me that it contained the powers on how to stop these mysterious creatures from taking over Ninjago."

"What does the prophecy state?" Nya asked.

"It was a bit shocking when I found out. Are you sure you girls can handle it?"

"We are ninjas," Pixal said, "I believe any news that is considered shocking is usual news to us."

"Well, alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." I heard paper being crumbled, but it was only my mother opening up the scroll. "This is what the prophecy states. Mysterious creatures have entered Ninjago only showing their red eyes. If this happens, stay as far away from them as possible. They are completely armed and dangerous."

"What villain isn't nowadays?" Nya said.

"That's not what I meant. Moving on. It states here that the part meaning that they are armed and dangerous is truthful. They are armed with some of the most dangerous weapons known to mankind, which proves to be dangerous. The weapons include slicing fans, sharp sais, venomous bow and arrows and poisonous darts. Looks as though there's a lot of competition."

"Okay, we can handle the slicing fans and sharp sais, but weapons that are considered venomous and poisonous? Sorry, I'm not cut out for that."

"I agree with Nya," Pixal said.

"Continuing on," Mom said, "There is no way to stop the poison or sharp slices these weapons make unless you are completely immune. This means for the ninja of water and the ninja of sound. That's where you two come in."

I had almost forgotten that my mom introduced Pixal as the ninja of sound, considering that Borg`s grandmother was the former ninja of sound before she passed away six years ago. She was s few of the last older generation of elemental masters.

"So we're immune to what these mysterious creatures have to throw at us?" Nya said.

"This is incredible," Pixal said.

"Indeed it is," Mom said, "Although, you two won't be doing it on your own. You will need some help from two other ninjas."

"Who?" Nya asked.

"The prophecy states that two more ninja are to be found in order to help protect Ninjago from these red eyed mysterious creatures. They are known as the master of the wild and the master of animals."

"Don't tell me that Dareth will have to fight alongside with us."

"No, not at all. Dareth`s just known as an oddball. He's not really an elemental master. He's just a martial artist. He might be fake, but he knows some fighting styles. These two other elemental master will be girls just like you."

"Two other girls will be elemental masters and we'll be a team?"

"This is so exciting," Pixal said.

"I figured you girls would be excited," Mom said.

I heard the door to the shop open. "Misako, I'm back. Where are you?"

"I'm in the back sorting the boxes. Give me just a moment." Mom had to act quickly. "Girls, there's a door in the back that you can leave out of. Hurry now. We don't want Garmadon to find you here."

"I have your word," Nya said.

"Goodbye, Misako," Pixal said, leaving with Nya.

My walked over to the exit of the storage room, but not before she stopped and stared at me. "We will talk about this later. Follow me outside."

I sighed, getting up. "Yes, Mother."

We left out of the storage room to find Dad giving us a smile. "Looks as though that was the last delivery of the day. Why don't we close up early and head out for lunch?"

I could go for some lunch right about now. After all, what I heard today gave me a huge appetite. I was hungry for so much more than action right about now.

* * *

 **WELL, THIS WAS A PRETTY SNEAKY CHAPTER. LLOYD SNUCK UP ON THE GIRLS, HIS MOTHER CAUGHT HIM AND IT SEEMS THAT WE WILL HAVE SOME NEW VILLAINS JOINING THIS STORY. WELL, TIME TO GET READY FOR SOME ACTION.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. What A Day

CHAPTER 3

WHAT A DAY

 **LLOYD'S POV:**

Oh, how I enjoy Saturdays. My only off day of the week where nobody has to tell me what to do or how to do anything. Although, I really do need this day off. My mother got onto me again for the third time this week after I had done something else wrong. Well, I did, considering the fact that I snuck up on her conversation with Nya and Pixal. There was a good reason why she didn't want me to know about it. I wasn't involved with this battle. The one battle that I believe will consume darkness all over Ninjago and its one that I can't even fight in. It turns out that the powers I possess is not enough to stop whatever is lurking in the shadows. Oh, well. Might as well enjoy this day off while I still have the chance.

I thought of going over to the bowling alley and playing a game all to myself, but I thought that would be the stupidest thing to ever do. Maybe the roller skating rink. No, that won't do. Ice skating. What am I saying? That's something I would never place on my bucket list. I wish I could go parachuting or maybe compete in a wrestling match. Unfortunately my father says it could literally put me in danger and my mother doesn't want to see me in a body cast. I kind of have to agree with my mother on that one. I don't wanna see myself in a body cast.

I decided to go and grab some lunch somewhere. After all, I had a little money on me. I'm sure grabbing a bite wasn't all that bad. I walked inside of this diner that was about a mile away from the city and led straight into the sea of sands. I sat down on one of the barstools where a waitress walked up to me.

"What'll you have, honey?" the waitress asked.

"What's your special for today?" I asked.

"Just the original burgers and fries."

"I'll take it. Do you guys have green tea?"

"Green tea? Sweetheart, the only kind we got is honey flavored if you want it hot. If you want any kind of tea, you'll have to find some on your own."

"That'll do."

"I'll be right back with your order, honey."

"Lloyd?" A voice came out of nowhere, saying my name. I turned around to see that it was Kai. "Didn't think I'd bump into you here."

"Hey, Kai, it's been a while," I said, "How have you been?"

"I've been well, I guess." He sat next to me. "Work is stressing me out, but other than that, I'm good. Although, Nya is starting to become a pain in the neck. This is why siblings cannot live with each other without their parents."

The same waitress that served me came out with a cup in her hands. "Here you are, dear. Your food will be out soon." She looked over at Kai. "Hey there, honey. What can I get for you?"

"I'll just have the special," Kai said.

"Coming right up, dear."

I gave him a strange look. "How did you know what the special was?"

"Every time I come here, the Saturday special is always the same. I usually just come here to escape the wrath of Nya. I really wish I could find my own place to live and she can find hers. That way, we wouldn't fight as much."

"Well, my parents do have some open rooms in their monetary that they've been wanting to give to anyone. As long as they live by their rules and are willing to train as a spinjitzu master."

"I thought living with your sister was difficult. Try living with both your parents. Especially the kind that are so strict you can't even handle them."

"Trust me. There are times when I can actually stand them. I don't really come here often. There are plenty of things I would rather do. Go see a movie. Make some new friends. Instead I'm sitting in here doing nothing but chowing down food."

"I have those same thought, Lloyd. There's nothing I can do about it. I already lost Skylor so what's the use in finding someone else. I know well enough that I am never getting married."

"Wait until the future comes. You'll see that you're wrong."

"Well, the more I say never, the more I see it actually happening. I guess I might as well admit that."

The waitress came back out with plates this time. "Here you go, boys. Let me know if you need a refill on your drinks." She set our plates down and left us alone.

"So, Kai, if you were to meet another girl, who would she be?" I asked.

"Well, I suppose she'll have to love fire," Kai said.

I chuckled. "Well, if Skylor were here, she would absorb your powers. I have a feeling that you guys would make the perfect team, but not the perfect couple."

"Can we stop talking about Skylor for one minute? I thought we were talking about something else."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I was completely off subject for a moment. Okay, let's go back. You said that if you met another girl, she had to love fire, right?"

"Right. Plus, she also has to love my charming looks. My flirtatious actions. My humble words."

"Honestly, Kai, I really think you would rather be chased by fan girls rather than find a real girlfriend. If I were you, I would find someone to love."

"I can just see it now. The green ninja finds the girl of his dreams. It'll be the wedding of the century. He won't even enjoy his honeymoon for two seconds because he and his dream girl will be kissing each other every moment of the time. Before you know it, they'll bring in a wonderful baby of their own, glad to see that it's a boy. Soon, a whole family full of ninjas is placed inside the picture."

"I think I get it, Kai."

"So who is this dream girl? Is she just a fan or something?"

"I don't know who it is. I can't even picture what she would look like in my mind. Once I find her, I'll know. She'll be there waiting for me."

"Well, good luck with finding her. I'll be right back. I need to use the bathroom."

So I was alone. That is until the waitress came up to me. "Would you like a refill on your tea, dear?"

I looked and saw that my cup was completely empty. I hadn't realized that I drank it all. "Yes, I would. Thank you."

"You're welcome, honey." She poured some more tea into my cup and set it back down on the bar counter. "Let me know if you need anything else."

I heard the door open, letting a customer in. I looked to see who it was. A girl with blond hair tied up in a braid with sparkling blue eyes came inside with a beautiful pink lipstick smile. She was wearing a yellow blouse with white jeans on and yellow flats covering her feet. She strolled over to a table and sat down, setting her purse beside her. I just had the urge to walk over to her before Kai came back.

"Hey, I'm back," Kai said, "Did something happen while I was gone for the past two minutes?"

"Oh, no, nothing happened," I said, "Nothing at all. I thought I heard someone come in."

"Oh, okay. Well, I hate to cut our conversation short, but I need to get going. I need to get prepared for temple services tomorrow. You're gonna be there, right?"

"Oh, yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be there?"

"Just making sure you don't skip out like you did last week. The temple master's gonna have your head. Well, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you then."

Once Kai left, I finally had the chance to talk to that girl. If only I had the courage to. What am I saying? Of course I do. I just need to stand up and do it. Just walk up there and talk to here. That's all I had to do. I had just gotten out of my seat and before I could do it, a waitress had already went up to her.

"Good afternoon, Zelda, dear," the waitress said, "How's my favorite loyal customer doing today?"

"Oh, I'm doing just fine, thank you for asking," the girl named Zelda said in a pretty British accent. She has to be an immigrant here if she's from Great Britain.

"What can I get for you today, dear?"

"I'll just take the usual today."

"Alright then. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Some tea would be alright. As long as it doesn't have ice."

"One hot cup of tea coming right up. I'll be right back, sweetie."

I sat back down, placing my hand on my chin. The waitress came up to me. "Are you finished, dear?"

I looked to see that my plate was completely empty. I feel as though I'm full, but I don't even know if I ate it or not. "I suppose I am. I'll take the check, please."

She took a receipt from the register. "Here you are, dear. Cash only, please."

I paid in cash and walked off. "Thank you. I was served well."

I walked out of the diner. I just couldn't leave without seeing that girl again. What was her name? Was it Zelda? Whatever it was, I just wanted to see her again, even if it takes every penny in my pocket.

* * *

 **WELL, LOOKS LIKE LLOYD HAS FOUND HIS DREAM GIRL. OH, AND IF YOU'RE WONDERING, I ALSO DECIDED TO USE ZELDA IN THIS STORY. IN THIS STORY, ZELDA IS OLDER AND THE SAME AGE AS LLOYD. THEY DON'T KNOW EACH OTHER YET, BUT THEY WILL SOON.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME. I HAVE THREE DIFFERENT TEST TOMORROW. ONE IN PSYCHOLOGY, IN GEOMETRY, AND IN CHEMISTRY. CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT?**

 **ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. Love Sickness

CHAPTER 4

LOVE SICKNESS

 **LLOYD'S POV:**

Monday's were the worst days of the week. There's a reason why everybody hates Mondays. The first day of the week. You have to go back to your job after a fun weekend. Some of the things you don't wanna do but are doing anyway. I sighed, feeling as though the day would turn out horrible. I felt sick to my stomach, actually taking my temperature for a fever. I was actually in the midst of burning up. Ninety-nine point one. How the heck did I end up with a fever like that? If I told my parents about it, I wouldn't have to head out to work today. If I didn't tell them, I would have a long day ahead of me and would risk other people becoming sick. Not wanting that to happen, I decided to tell my parents.

They bought it, of course. Well, they believed me when they saw what my temperature was. They sent me back up to my room, telling me to keep an eye on the house while they were at the shop. At least I was home alone. As long as they were gone, I could finally have some time to myself. I would play video games if I hadn't of gotten rid of my game console and sold it to Dareth who actually placed it in his activity room. I had the feeling that he was able to fit a game room inside his dojo. Seeing only one option, I walked into the living room and popped a CD in the radio, playing some of the only songs that I like that's about warriors in love. I had a feeling that this song would help me. After all, songs do tell a story. There has to be some kind of resolution.

Tonight it's very clear

'Cause we're both lying here

There's so many things I wanna say

I will always love you

I would never leave you alone

Sometimes I just forget

Say things I might regret

It breaks my heart to see you crying

I don't wanna lose you

I could never make it alone

I am a man who will fight for your honor

I'll be the hero you're dreaming of

We'll live forever

Knowing together

That we did it all for the glory of love

This song just makes me feel empty inside. It's like I wanna go out and see if I can actually live forever with the girl of my dreams. I can't seem to get that Zelda girl out of my mind. I continue listening to the song, hearing the lyrics that make me think.

You keep me standing tall

You help me through it all

I'm always strong when you're beside me

I have always needed you

I could never make it alone

I am the man who will fight for your honor

I'll be the hero

You've been dreaming of

We'll live forever

Knowing together that we did it all

For the glory of love

It's like a knight in shining armor

From a long time ago

I feel like that knight in shining armor. Well, I'm really a ninja, but I still feel like a hero from the olden days. Did they even have ninjas back then? That's it, Lloyd. Just keep thinking positive thoughts.

Just in time I will save the day

Take you to my castle far away

I feel as though I should live in a castle. After all, I am the second spinjitzu master. I should be treated like a king, given whatever he pleaded and doing what he thinks is best for the people of Ninjago. It never happened that way with the first spinjitzu master. I suppose that dream will never come true.

I am the man who will fight for your honor

I'll be the hero that your dreaming of

We're gonna live for ever

Knowing together

That we did it all for the glory of love

We'll live forever

Knowing together

That we did it all for the glory of love

We did it all for love

That's it. I don't need a fancy castle. The glory of love is what I fight for. If I have to do whatever it takes to achieve that goal, then I'll do just that.

A knock came to the door. I turned off the radio and ran up to reveal Nya standing in the doorway. "Oh, hey, Nya. It's been a while since you've visited my house."

"I know," Nya said, "I almost got lost on my way over here. Your mom told me that you were sick so I thought I would take a little of my off time to come visit you. You don't look to be sick. I don't wanna have to go over to the tea shop and tell your mother that you're faking because you refused to go to work."

"No, that won't be necessary. She knows that I'm sick. She actually took my temperature to make sure, but I really am sick. Last time I checked, it was ninety-nine point one."

"I'm gonna need to see some proof."

I sighed. "I'll be right back with the thermometer." I went upstairs to the bathroom and grabbed the thermometer from the medicine cabinet. I went downstairs and took my temperature, showing it to Nya. It read ninety-nine point seven. "What did I tell you?"

"Well, you're pretty close to a fever. I guess you're telling the truth."

"You have proof. That's all there is to it."

"Well, it was good seeing you again, Lloyd. I better head back to work. Don't wanna take a longer lunch break than I already am."

"Wait a second, Nya. Can I talk to you for a minute? It's kind of important."

"I guess so. What is it?"

"I know I'm gonna regret talking to you about this, but... I think that... I may have... a crush on somebody."

"Ohhhhh! Who may this somebody be?"

"Well, I don't know her, but I was at a diner the other day and she just happened to walk in. I know I shouldn't mention this, but I bumped into your brother there. Well, actually, he bumped into me."

"I think I get it. Continue on."

"Well, he had left to go to the bathroom and that's when I saw her. She walks in with her blonde hair pulled up in a braid, her blue eyes sparkling like the stars, wearing all yellow and white. Well, bright colors is what I meant to say. I mean, she just looks so gorgeous. Whoa. Did I seriously just say that?"

"You did. Oh, my goodness, Lloyd. I can't believe you have a crush on someone. Did someone tell you her name?"

"No, but I overheard the waitress say it. She must be a regular over there."

"Oh, what's her name? What's her name?"

"Zelda. It's Zelda."

"Oh, now that's pretty."

"I have this strange idea that you may be right. Oh, what do I do? You know my secret now. I don't even think I'll be able to see her again. I had those thoughts in my head to just walk up and talk to her. Of course I didn't, though, because I was so nervous that I just literally chickened out and ran away like a little kid."

"Well, you do have the tendency of acting like a child."

"Oh, what can I do? How will I ever find her again? Also, why do I feel so sick?"

"Lloyd, you don't have a freak illness. You just have a blushing fever."

"A what fever?"

"A blushing fever. When you blush so much, you always feel like you're about to be sick. You're in love, but you have love sickness. It's nothing contagious, though, so I don't have to worry about getting it."

"Please don't tell my parents about this. I don't want them to know."

Nya giggled. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks, Nya. If there's anyone I can count on, it's you."

"Anytime, Lloyd. I better get going. I need to be back in the shop. See you later."

Nya left, leaving me alone once again. There was only one thing to do now. Sit back and listen to that song one more time. Just once more ought to do it.

* * *

 **BEFORE I SAY ANYTHING ELSE, I WOULD LIKE TO GO AHEAD AND SAY THAT THE SONG ABOVE IS NOT MINE. I DO NOT OWN THE SONG GLORY OF LOVE. IT BELONGS TO ANOTHER ARTIST.**

 **LLOYD HAS A FEVER, BUT THIS ONE IS DIFFERENT THAN ALL THE OTHERS. HE HAS LOVE SICKNESS. EVEN NYA WOULD KNOW THAT. SHE'S THE ONLY ONE THAT KNOWS ABOUT LLOYD BEING IN LOVE WITH ZELDA. WELL, HAVING A CRUSH ON HER.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. Siblings Encounter

CHAPTER 5

SIBLING ENCOUNTER

 **NYA`S POV:**

Walking home Monday night felt like a drag. Jay offered to drive me home, but I declined his offer and decided to walk. After all, I needed some time on my feet. After only walking a few blocks into the city, my feet started throbbing, causing me to hail a cab the moment I saw one. I knew I would have to pay, but what would it hurt to spend a little extra money? Nothing. If Kai wasn't gonna be respectful with his own money, then why should I be respectful with mine? My goodness. I'm starting to get a little over my head here. By the time we stopped at the apartments, I paid the cab driver and waved him good night. He drove off as I went inside, checking the mail that was brought in earlier in the day. Looks as though there was a week's noticed on the rent. And a letter from Sensei Wu to my brother. Better go give it to him.

When I got up to the second floor, I went to the room and saw that it was locked. Looks as though Kai wasn't home at the moment. Luckily, I had a spare key. I unlocked the door and let myself in. I yawned after the days events tired me out. Even as I was home, there was still many things to do. Clean the bathroom, the kitchen, the bedrooms, the living room and even the hall closet. I wasn't sure what Kai kept in there. I sighed, placing my bag next to the door and began working on dinner. I really wasn't in the mood to cook tonight, but Kai was always expecting a home cooked meal once he got home, so I had to give him one.

I decided to make some oven baked fish and placed it in the oven. It would take some time to cook, so I decided to do something else in the amount of half an hour. Vacuuming the floors, dusting the photos, taking the laundry down to the basement and getting them cleaned and hoping they would be washed by eight tonight. I had to rush all the way back up to the room and checked on dinner while ironing Kai`s shirts. After all that, I cleaned up the bedrooms, vacuuming them as well. After that, I think dinner out of the oven, seeing that it was cooked well. I couldn't eat without checking the laundry, so I went back down to the basement and removed the dark colored clothes into the dryer while the light colored clothes went in the washer. I went back upstairs to set dinner on the table, making it look nice by the time Kai came home. I looked at the clock. It was fifteen minutes past five. I knew there had to be something strange about that, but I didn't worry too much. Kai would be home. Maybe he was working overtime or something. That had to be it.

I put the leftovers from dinner in a bowl and kept it on the counter, seeing as though Kai would want some leftovers by the time he finished his first meal of dinner. I went back downstairs to check on the clothes, seeing that the dark colored were dry and the light colored needed to be dry. Putting the light clothes in the dryer, I went back up to the room with a basket in my hands. I saw that I was hungry and my food was beginning the stages of freezing to death, but I couldn't eat without Kai. I decided to flood the laundry to pass the time. After putting it all away, the kitchen needed to be cleaned, so I mopped the floors and wiped off the counters. After that, I went back downstairs to check on the rest of the clothes. They were dried, of course. I went back to the room and folded them as well, putting them away after I was finished. I looked at the clock. It was five until six. This worried me a bit, but I'm sure Kai was on his way home. I'm pretty sure of it.

I couldn't just sit around and starve to death, though. I decided that it was best to eat without Kai. After all, we didn't always have to eat at the same time. Giving my thanks to the Great Sensei, I began enjoying my meal. It was cold, though, so I placed it in the microwave until it was warm. It tasted pretty good if I had only eaten it while it was still hot. Oh, well. I wasted my time. I had cleaned the table off and began washing dishes. After that was finished up, I decided to give Kai a call. After all, he should've been home by now.

I dialed his number. After a few rings, it sent me straight to voicemail. I left a message. "Hey, Kai. It's just me, Nya. I was wondering when you were going to be home. It way past time for you to be out at work still. If you're working overtime, I understand. Call me when you get the chance. Oh, and dinner will be waiting for you when you get home. I love you. Bye." I hung up, deciding to try again later.

I went into the bathroom and took a shower. I would've easily have gone for a bath, but I didn't think about it. All I did was get in and get out. I dried myself off and slipped into my nightgown, placing my bathrobe on me. I didn't even think about drying my hair. All I did was comb it and let it dry off with the wind. It was twenty minutes past seven by the time I finished cleaning the house and preparing for bed. I decided to watch some television, keeping my mind off certain things.

After only an hour, I couldn't get the thoughts of Kai being home so late out of my head. I decided to call again, still getting no answer. I left another message. "Hey, Kai, it's Nya again. Listen, I'm really sorry, but I'm starting to become worried about you. Why are you coming home so late. I won't be able to go to sleep if you aren't here. Please just come home soon. Don't make me call you again. I don't wanna have to yell at you, but I will. Call me back. I love you. Bye." I hung up, walking inside my bedroom.

I decided to keep my lamp on just in case Kai does come walking through the door. I laid down in bed and went to sleep, not too deep, but just enough. I couldn't even have a peaceful dream because of having to sleep the way I did. I heard some shuffling movements coming from the living room. I walked inside to see that it was Kai, walking into the kitchen with dinner in his hands. The dinner that he was suppose to eat hours ago.

I placed my hands on my hips. "Where have you been?"

"I had to make a few late afternoon deliveries," Kai said, "On my way back to the building, I drove into a piece of nail and had to wait what felt like ages before someone could come and help me. It took about an hour to get me another tire, but I have it on there and its drivable. There's nothing to worry about, Nya. I'm home safe and sound."

"I was worried about you all afternoon. Did you even get any of my messages?"

"Yeah, about that, I accidentally deleted your voicemails without listening to them."

"You did what?"

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to ignore your calls. Trust me, they were important, but I just needed my tire fixed."

"Well, maybe if you didn't pay five hundred dollars for that thing, we would still have some leftover savings. Wouldn't it just be easier to take a taxi?"

"Do you know how much it would cost per day if we had to spend our hard earned cash on riding in some stupid yellow car?"

"Oh, here we go again. It's all about how we should save money. How we should do this and how we should do that. You're becoming ridiculous to handle."

"Ridiculous? I think you're the one that's being ridiculous. You and you constant state of being worried about me. I'm more worried about you. I'm more worried about your safety."

"Then why didn't you call me back? I called you twice."

"That doesn't mean anything. It's just a phone call."

"Phone calls can actually save a life. Did you ever come to think about that?"

"Well, now that you mentioned it, I don't think I have."

"Honestly, Kai, I think it's best if one of us just packs up and leaves right now. Siblings were never meant to live together. We should've just listened to people when we had the chance."

"No, we don't. It's our life. We can live it however we want. We don't have to follow by anyone's rules except for our own. We don't have to listen to Mom and Dad's silly rules."

"Well, at least their rules were there and enforced to keep us safe. That was the whole point. You know what? I have an idea. It's a good one. Just hear me out. I think it's time we both started listening to each other. Starting by following one another's rules. We all have to follow rules in life. It's time to make some up."

"At a time like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, can't we just do it in the morning? It's been a long day and I'd like to eat and go to bed pretty soon."

"You're just trying to get out of things. If you won't make them up tonight, I'm moving out."

"Nya, would you stop saying that?"

"No, this time I'm actually serious, Kai. No more of your stupid nonsense. I can't take it anymore. It's time that we just go our separate ways. It's better than nothing at all."

"Come on, Nya. Stop acting like this."

"You still don't believe me, to you?"

"No, not one bitt, but I will say that what you're thinking is stupid."

"I'll show you. I'm going to pack my bags. Start the car and take me over to Garmadons."

"I'm not gonna wake them up in the middle of the night just so you can move there unexpectedly."

"Well, I'm not happy here, so I'll find a place to get away from you. Why are you just standing there. Go start the car. Do as I say."

"Nya, this is not-"

"NOW!"

I screamed from the top of my lungs. A banging noise was heard underneath the floorboards. It sounded like the old man again, but that didn't bring a bother to me. I just left for my room and started packing. I'm glad to be moving out. After this, I won't have to deal with any of this ever again.

* * *

 **NYA`S MOVING OUT. I DON'T BLAME HER. SIBLINGS REALLY DON'T GET ALONG LIVING IN THE SAME HOUSE ALONE. HOPEFULLY GARMADON WILL NIT BE SO UPSET TO BE WOKEN UP AT ONE IN THE MORNING. WELL, I WOULDN'T SAY THAT.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	7. Nyas New Home

CHAPTER 6

NYA`S NEW HOME

 **NYA`S POV:**

I'm not sure what got over me tonight. At this moment in time, I'm sitting in the Garmadons living room with a towel draped over my shoulders with a cup of tea in my hand, including the entire Garmadon family sitting around me. This was the most embarrassing moment of my life. It had all started when I slung my bags in the back of Kai`s car and made him drive me over to the Garmadon`s monastery. When we got there, it had already begun to rain. I got out of the car first, yelling at Kai to stay in there while I grabbed my stuff from in the back. I had thrown my bags out on the ground before I realized how stupid of an idea this was. I went back over to see if I could apologize to Kai, but I couldn't get the door open. Kai locked it, leaving me out and causing me not to speak to him. I had banged on the door, forcing him to at least roll the window down. He did. I had asked him why did he lock the doors and he said it was because of my decision. If I was to move out, then the words were finalized. He wouldn't let me speak a word. Rolling up the window, Kai started the car, forcing me to back away so he could drive off, leaving me standing there cold and wet. My face was red with anger, but all I could do was pick up my soaked bags and knock on the door for somebody to let me in.

Now everyone knows how I ended up inside the Garmadon`s monastery at one in the morning. My brother automatically tells me that I made the decision to leave and I'm not allowed home. If anybody was stupid, it was my own brother. I sighed, feeling a chill go up my spine. I sipped some warm tea down to see if it would rise my body temperature a little, but it didn't do a thing. Oh, how do I get myself into these messes?

Garmadon comes back downstairs in the living room with a teapot in his hands. "Sorry about that. He hot water only seems to be working upstairs instead of in the kitchen. I'll go whip up some more tea. In the meantime, you better call the police on Kai."

"For what?" Misako asked.

"For leaving Nya out there in the cold rain. What kind of sibling would do that to his younger sibling? I'll only be a moment."

"You're not gonna really call the cops on Kai, are you?" I asked, frightened a little bit.

"No, dear," Misako said, "I wouldn't do that for the world, even if Garmadon gives me that command. There are times when he can be a pain, but I still love him. After all, he is the man I married. By the way, dear, how did you end up outside our home?"

"Oh, it was my stupid fault. Kai and I were fighting like cats and dogs and I just finally put my foot down and said I had enough of it. I told him to start the car while I packed up my things to move here."

"I assume you had second thoughts, right?"

"I did, and I tried to tell him that, but he said I made a choice and I can't back down on it now. So he drove off and left me behind. I figured he would. I am pretty mad at him about everything from before."

"I think it's best if you two made up. You shouldn't be fighting about something so ridiculous. Not to be rude or anything, but what we're you two fighting about?"

"Kai got home late and I got angry about it. It was practically midnight by the time he got home. I called him twice and he never answered. His food was still waiting for him at the table and all that. I just didn't know what else to do after nine. I just went to bed and woke up the moment he got home."

"Did he explain why he returned home so late?"

I sighed. "He did, but I didn't listen. Everything that happened between us tonight was pretty much my fault. Why did I even yell at him in the first place?"

"Well, you could always apologize. The phone's just a few steps away."

"I don't think now would be a good time. I'll call him in the morning before I head out to work. I hope you all won't mind if I stay here. I'll try not to be a burden. If you don't want me here, that's fine. I'll just call Jay and have him come get me."

"No, Nya, don't leave. You are welcomed to stay here for as long as you like. I have a feeling that you and Kai just need to separate for a while. After all, siblings weren't really meant to stay in the same household."

"Thanks, Misako. That's very kind of you. Are you sure I won't be a burden?"

"Absolutely not, dear. You are welcomed to stay here for a while until you're ready to move out. I'm sure Lloyd won't see it as a problem."

"No way," Lloyd said, "I'm definitely okay with it. You won't here a peep out of me. My lips are sealed and I won't say anything against it."

"Thank you, son, for that lovely little speech," Misako said.

Garmadon returned from the kitchen. "Alright, I finished making the tea. Who wants some? Come and get it."

"Thank you, dear."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Thanks, Garmadon."

"I hope you called the police like I asked," Garmadon said.

"Oh, you can't be serious," I said.

"Oh, but I am. What your brother did tonight was wrong, Nya."

"Garmadon, Nya and I already discussed about the issue," Misako said, "We took care of everything. Don't worry about a thing."

"I hope there isn't anything to worry about," Garmadon said.

"Why don't you head on up to bed, Gramadon? I'm sure you don't want to become as cranky as you are now."

"I am not cranky."

"Says the man who once had four arms to posses the golden weapons," Lloyd said, laughing.

"I'll take that ad a joke," Garmadon said, walking up the stairs, "I'm going to bed."

"Finally, he's getting some sleep," Misako said, "I love my husband, but as I said before, he's a little bit of a pain and there are times when I can't stand it."

"I still can't believe he doesn't like my jokes," Lloyd said, "Who wouldn't?"

Misako sighed, setting her tea cup down. "Nya, why don't I lead you up to your room? You look awfully tired, dear. You shouldn't be up for too long."

"I might as well go to bed," I said, "It has been such a crazy night. An awful night, to be exact."

"Come on upstairs. There's a comfortable bed with your name on it. Not literally, though."

"That's thoughtful, Misako. Here, let me get my bags first."

"Don't worry about that, Nya. I'll have Lloyd get them." Misako turned her attention towards Lloyd. "Lloyd, get Nya`s bags, please. I'm sure she would like to start unpacking soon."

"Yes, Mother," Lloyd said.

Misako led me upstairs and brought me into this beautiful room that was built for only a guest. A lady guest, to be exact. It seems to be that I was being expected here. I might as well go ahead and make myself at home. The first thing I did was examine the room and then jumped on the bed. Simple as that.

Lloyd had finally dragged himself up to the room with my bags. "Here you are, Nya." He dropped them on the floor, catching his breath. "What's in those bags? Boulders of something?"

"Well, I am a girl, so I do need the proper necessities," I said.

"If that's everything, I'm going to bed. Goodnight, everyone. See you when it's not raining and the sun's shining."

"What does that mean?"

"I never know that myself, Nya," Misako said, "So, do you like your new room?"

"It's beautiful. Thank you."

"Let me know if you need anything else. Goodnight, Nya."

"Goodnight, Misako."

As Misako closed the door, I crawled into bed, sleeping deeply after an awful night. Hopefully, tomorrow will be a better day. I hope.

* * *

 **HOPEFULLY, KAI AND NYA WILL MAKE UP. THEY CAN'T FIGHT FOREVER. SOMETIMES YOU JUST HAVE TO MAKE UP AND BE FRIENDS AGAIN. WELL, YOU HAVE TO BE BROTHER AND SISTER AGAIN, BUT YOU GET WHAT I MEAN. OH, AND GARMADON DOES NOT NEED TO THINK THAT CALLING THE POLICE WILL SOLVE ANYTHING. IT WILL ONLY MAKE MATTERS WORSE.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME.**

 **WELL, I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	8. New Life

CHAPTER 7

NEW LIFE

 **NYA`S POV:**

I've been living with the Garmadons for only a week and a lot of things have changed since I left home. First off, I quit my job with working with Jay and decided to help out at the tea shop. It seems that they need an extra set of hands. Second off, Kai and I have been trying to get along with each other over the phone, but it doesn't seem to be working out too well. Every time we call, we fight. It always ends up with me slamming the phone on the receiver and almost breaking the entire coffee table. There's been a couple of times where I ended up crying, but I was able to get through it. After my little sob fest, I would simply walk upstairs and take a nice hot shower to calm myself down.

Right now, I was in my bedroom, looking at myself in the mirror. I had just gotten off from work and I was getting ready for my date with Jay tonight. He told me that there was something important that I needed to know and it involved Cole. It's been a while since anyone has seen Cole. Nobody even knows where he went or why he left in the first place. Well, I know why he left. It's hard to fit into society and live a normal life when you're a ghost. I can understand why he left. The others still can't fully comprehend the fact of why he left. All the guy wants to do is be alone. When you're a ghost, you need to drift away and think for a while. Even I know that's true.

I was in the middle of putting on my mascara when my bedroom door knocked. I almost knocked the handle in my eye, but all I really did was cause a huge mess in my eye. I wiped it with my fingers and walked over to the door, surprised to see Lloyd standing there.

"Oh, hey, Lloyd," I said, "What's up?"

"I'm good," Lloyd said, staring at me weirdly, "Uh, is your eye okay?"

"Oh, yeah, my eye is fine. I just rubbed some mascara in the wrong place."

"Oh. Never mind about that. The phone rung for you."

"Is it Kai?" Lloyd handed me the phone. I took it from his hand.

"Well, it sounds like him, but he doesn't seem too happy. He's telling me that he has some urgent news."

"Ugh. Do you mind waiting downstairs? I'll call you back up in a minute." I shut the door on Lloyd, putting the phone on my ear. "This better be good, Kai. Don't ie and tell me that you have some urgent news just so you can yell at me. It's not gonna work this time."

"Listen, Nya, it is urgent," Kai said, "The rent is due in a week, the apartment is a mess and half you stuff is still laying around all over the place."

"Well, that's not my problem. If you want the rest of my things out of there, you might as well bring them over."

"Why can't you come over and get them yourself? You have two legs that aren't broken."

"Excuse me, Mister Grumpy, I don't have time to come crawling over there to get it all. For one thing, I don't have a car. Plus, I have a date tonight and I have no intentions of missing out on it. Plus, I'm never entering the doors of that place ever again. Either you bring my stuff over here or it can stay there and be a mess that you're so fond of cleaning up."

"I don't have time to clean up all this. I have to start working overtime next week."

"Well, that's not my problem. You should've thought about that before you came home so late at night without calling in to check up on me or anything else."

"Listen, I have a job to do. I dint have time to sit down and actually tell you something important when I'm making deliveries."

"Okay then. Enjoy living on your own."

"What should I do? I can't live in a pigsty. If the apartment owner sees all this, he'll kick me out."

"No, he won't. There's a crazy lady who owns a ton of cats and her apartment is literally disgusting. I've seen it before. She's been living there fir twenty-five years and the apartment owner hasn't kicked her out yet."

"What about the rent? That's half my paycheck I'm spending?"

"Kai, I think it's time you start becoming more responsible about your money. Don't go and waste it like you do everything else. It's literally ridiculous. I don't do it, so you shouldn't do it. Don't be calling me and saying that you need money because I have none to spare. I'm working over at Garmadon`s tea shop."

"Wait a second. You quit your last job? Why wasn't I notified about this?"

"Because you don't deserve to know. Now we're even." I pressed end call, hanging up on him. I opened the door. "Lloyd, you can cone and retrieve the phone now."

Lloyd ran upstairs and took the phone from me. "Thanks. I better take this for as long as I can. I'm expecting a call from someone."

"Ohh, are you expecting a call from a certain someone?" I asked.

"Uh, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't act like you don't know. I'm pretty sure it's about that girl you saw at the diner. Did you see her over there again? I bet you did."

"No, I didn't go back over to the diner. Besides, that place was horrible. I was at the grocery store the other day picking up a few things and I bumped into her over there. We got to talking and she ended up placing her phone number on the back of the cereal box."

"It wouldn't happen to be your favorite cereal, would it?"

"Nya, I think you should spend less time worrying about me and more time worrying about yourself. Don't you have a date tonight?"

I gasped. "Oh, I almost forgot. I need to get ready. Get out, Lloyd. I need my privacy." I shut the door in Lloyd's face again, not meaning to do it, buy I did it, anyway.

I was putting the finishing touches on my make-up and I was about to put my dress on when I heard another knock on the door. I groaned, hoping it wasn't Lloyd again with the phone in his hands saying that Kai called me back. I sighed in relief when I found out it was only Misako, but she was holding a scroll in her hands. This ought to be good.

"Oh, hey, Misako," I said.

"Hello, Nya," Misako said, "I hope I wasn't interrupting you or anything."

"Oh, no, not at all. Is there something important that you need?"

"Actually, there's something important I need to tell you. I also have some good news and bad news for you as well."

"Well, what a wonderful way to start off the night."

"Well, to start off, I'll go ahead and give you the good news. I was able to find the location of the two missing mistresses of spinjitzu."

"That's wonderful."

"Also, I was able to find a map of four hidden weapons that were placed in the deepest parts of Ninjago."

"Weapons?"

"Silver weapons. I dug deep into the research. It seems they work as the golden weapons did, but a little stronger and far more powerful."

"Oh, something else we'll need to protect."

"Here comes the bad news. It seems that my husband decided to be a snoop about what I was doing and found out about everything. Including the weapons and needing to find the rest of the mistresses."

"Typical Garmadon. I guess that means he'll be in charge of training us, huh?"

"Not exactly. You see, we made a deal. I would train you girls and he would do the laundry and wash the dishes every day before nightfall. After all, you don't expect me to do all the cooking and cleaning, do you?"

"No, not really."

"Well, then, I suppose that I'll be your teacher. Your martial arts teacher. I'll see you at training first thing tomorrow morning."

"Wait, you'll be training me tomorrow morning? All me? You won't be training anyone else?"

"No, you won't be alone. Pixal will train with you."

"Oh, that's good. I won't be alone. That's great to hear. I'm glad to be hearing that. You know what I mean."

"I do. Well, suppose it's best for you to get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow."

"But I have a date tonight. What am I gonna tell Jay?"

"Just call him and say you weren't able to make it tonight. I'm sure he'll understand. Besides, canceling one little date won't make a difference."

"Well, love is a difficult process to handle. You just have to learn from the best."

"That's what I like to hear. Dinner is on the table in case you get hungry. Otherwise, goodnight, Nya."

After leaving the room, I called Jay on my cell phone to cancel our date. Of course, he had to ask why, so I just told him that it's been a pretty busy week with changing jobs and all that and I just needed a night to rest. Understanding, he kissed me goodnight over the phone as we hung up on each other. I went straight to bed, not even thinking about removing the make-up from my face and knowing that I'll probably regret leaving it on by morning. What did it matter? I had to concentrate on the future instead of now.

* * *

 **WOW. NYA HAS GONE THROUGH TOO MUCH, IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN. I FEEL THE SAME WAY RIGHT NOW.**

 **THIS IS MY FINAL WEEK OF SCHOOL BEFORE SUMMER COMES AROUND. NEXT YEAR, I'M GOING TO BE A SENIOR. I'M GONNA WRITE AS MANY STORIES AS I CAN. DON'T WORRY. SENIOR YEAR CAN BECOME PRETTY BUSY.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	9. Nya and Pixals Training

CHAPTER 8

NYA AND PIXAL`S TRAINING

 **NYA`S POV:**

I was sleeping so peacefully all night. My dreams turned into magic. My life was better than normal and I actually had something to be happy about. After all the stress I've been enduring, life suddenly takes a turn for me. My dreams are where I actually feel happy at. Unfortunately, I was awaken by the sound of a gong and looked to see my make-up had smeared as I forgot to take it off when I canceled my date with Jay last night. I sighed, walking into the bathroom and taking a quick shower to wash off from the night before. I removed the pillowcase from my pillow and placed it in the laundry basket. I looked to see that the make-up bled through the pillowcase and made a giant blob. I guess I'll just have to sleep with one pillow tonight.

I changed into some clothes I could feel comfortable training in and went downstairs. I looked to see the the living room was empty, but the television remained on with the anchorwoman carrying on breaking news that creatures were once again lurking in the shadows and they were beginning to strike. Just last night, someone almost got shot with a dart and were lucky to escape. Whoa. This situation was beginning to get serious. I guess this training was more important than I thought. Misako better be here to train me soon or else whatever's going on will begin to get worse.

I walked into the kitchen and saw nobody in there. I sighed, taking some bread out of the bag and placing it in the toaster. I turned around and saw a not lying on the table. I picked it up and saw that it was from Misako.

Nya,

We had a few urgent deliveries to make. Training will begin once I return. In the meantime, take some time to warm up. Pixal should be there soon.

Misako

Something snuck up from behind me, causing the not to fall from my hand. I grabbed a butter knife and saw that it was only my toast popping up. I chuckled to myself, grabbing a plate and spreading jam on my toast. After finishing up breakfast, I decided to take the time and actually do some warm ups instead of lying around the house. I couldn't stand hearing the television blaring through the house, so I turned it off, grabbing the radio and taking it outside to the empty training course. I was surprised. Where was all the equipment?

Maybe there was a lever or something to get it working. After all, this monastery was built in Lloyd's honor after defeating the Overlord for the first time. Oh, memories can come crawling back upon you. I breathed in calmly and walked back inside, but I ended up hitting the wall, bumping into a huge white switch. Probably lights up the training course at night. I heard a creaking noise from behind me. I ended up seeing the entire training course rising up from underneath the floorboards. I gasped, suddenly awed at the sight. Whoa. Am I seeing what I think I just saw?

Before any other thoughts could enter my mind, I heard a knock on the door. Thinking it was Misako, I placed the training course back where it belonged by flipping the switch downward. I ran to the front door and saw that it was not Misako, but Pixal. I was actually waiting for her arrival as well.

"Hey, Pixal," I said, "It's been a pretty long while, huh?"

"I must agree so," Pixal said, walking inside, "I hope you have been doing well, Nya."

"I have. Well, I haven't been well in the greatest way, but I've been pretty good."

"My detectors tell me that you are not speaking the truth, Nya. Your mind is juggling like balls and your heartbeat is a bit off. What troubles you?"

"Well, I've been living here for the past week after I moved out of the apartment that Kai and I have been sharing. My brother and I haven't been acting like mature siblings the past couple of weeks and we just need some time away from each other. After all, brother and sisters are not meant to share an apartment together."

"Unless you didn't have a choice. Has Kai been well? I have a feeling you've been communicating with him by phone, haven't you?"

"I have, but we still haven't made up. It just takes time. Unless you have an idea on what I should do. I've already moved out. Half my stuff is still there and he doesn't have the money to pay rent, let alone sell what he has to own, and the apartment is a mess. That's what I presume is going on. This is starting to become ridiculous. What can I do?"

"I cannot tell you what you must do, but I can give you SONE wisdom."

"Like that's gonna help me. I actually need the aid of a good friend here. Looks as though you're the only one I have. I'm pretty sure you have an answer for what I need to do. Don't just give me advice."

"Giving you the answer is not the best decision."

"Well, I suppose I'll just have to do it on my own. Thanks for trying to help."

We heard a car pull up in the driveway of the monastery. I looked to see that it was Misako. She smiled when she removed herself from the minivan. "Hello, girls. It's good to see you both here."

"Well, I pretty much live here," I said, "I was just welcoming Pixal inside."

"That's good to hear. Well, come on, girls. Let's get going. We've got lots of training to do."

We went into the training room, where the training course had risen to the surface. The moment it began to move, Misako told us we had in less than a minute to complete it. I did my best, but the spinning wheel got to me, turning me and spinning me to the next obstacle. The moving poles. I didn't do so hot with it. The first one I got on, I was slung off of it, flinging me to the training dummies and causing me to end up right back to where I started. Once I got off, the training course turned itself off. I was lying flat on my back. Misako walked to me and just stared at me with disappointed eyes.

"I'm sorry to say that you have failed for today," Misako said.

I sighed. "I know. I understand."

"Not everyone gets it right the first time. Take it from Pixal. Watch and learn."

Once Pixal began, the training course started functioning. Pixal did perfect with the spinning wheel, easily moving on to the poles, where she jumped perfectly on each one. Moving on to the dummies, she liked it with all the force she had, which sent her to the climbing wall. Her gripped was tight, but her muscles were strong. Well, she was technically a robot, but still. After that, the spinning poles were the next challenge, where she jumped and ducked every time. After that, she did one perfect flip in the air and landed perfectly in front of Misako and I. I looked at Misako. I wasn't the only one with a stunned face.

"Did I do well?" Pixal asked.

I gave Misako a look. "You say not everyone gets it right the first time, huh? Was Pixal suppose to prove a point or something?"

"Well, I suppose that some are more skilled than others," Misako said.

"Was I suppose to mess up?" Pixal asked, "I have been training for this moment in time. I knew my ninja skills would come in place."

"Well, it seems as though she's an overachiever," I said, "All I do is sit around and wait until I'm told to do something with my life. This is ridiculous. I want another try."

"Nya, dear, you're only saying all this stuff because you're angry," Misako said, "The most important lesson a ninja can learn is control her anger."

"Believe me, I've done that plenty of times, but it just doesn't work out for me. I feel as though I'm ending up like Kai. He can never control his anger. That's why we don't get along under the same roof."

"I'm sure that's not the reason."

"Oh, really. I bet he's already having trouble paying the rent and everything else. Maybe it's best if we just make up so I can go home and never have to worry about any of this ever again."

"So you plan to give up on keeping Ninjago safe? Nya, this isn't like you. You shouldn't give up. That's what a failure does. A failure gives up."

"Well, it looks like I am one. If I'm to act like one, theme maybe I should just become one."

"Nya, stop this. This isn't you. What happened to the Nya everyone once knew?"

"That Nya has officially left the building. I'm sorry, Misako, but my mind is made up. I'm not meant to be a ninja. There are times when I'm not even meant to be a samurai. I'd rather just be me. That's what I once was before. I suppose I'll go and do it again."

"Living an old life is hard to do. Going back to it is even harder. Go ahead, Nya. Call Kai. Tell him that you wish to go home. Think about how things will turn out. If you return, whatever is lurking in the shadows of Ninjago May take over. All because you weren't there to help stop it. Do you really want that to happen, Nya?"

I sighed. "I don't know what else to say. That's just it."

I had no choice. All I could do was walk inside the house and pick up the phone. I know exactly who to talk to.

* * *

 **I WONDER WHO NYA`S GONNA CALL. WILL SHE BE ABLE TO TRY THE TRAINING COURSE AGAIN? I HOPE SHE DOESN'T GIVE UP ON THIS OPPORTUNITY. SHE JUST CAN'T WALK AWAY FROM HER PROBLEMS. LET'S SEE WHAT HAPPENS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	10. The Call and Decision

CHAPTER 9

THE CALL AND DECISION

 **NYA`S POV:**

I have no idea what I was doing. I walk out of the training room and just make my way over to the phone. Randomly. Without even thinking of what I was gonna say or do. I just talk to him last night. This is ridiculous. Maybe I should just put the phone down and have another try with the training course. If I fail again, I'm just gonna have to respect that and try it again another day. No, I can't do that. I needed to be absolutely sure that I want to do this. That means putting the receiver of that phone to my ear and talk to him face to face. Well, not really face to face. It's actually more known as voice to voice. Oh, what does it matter? All I'm doing is stalling myself. It's time I talk to him. Which means now. I need to pick up the phone and do it.

That's exactly what I did. I placed the phone in my hand and dialed the number. It took me a minute to actually dial it because I kept hesitating, but I got it in. I sighed, hoping he was there. The phone on the other line rang a few times, but it went straight to leave a message after the tone. I thought for sure he would be at work. After all, it is the work number. I know it by heart. Probably because I used to work there myself. I decided to leave a message. "Hey, Jay, it's me, Nya. I was just wanting to talk to you about something. It is kind of urgent so can you call me back soon please. Thanks. Love you. Bye." I hung up the phone, shaking my head. Of all the moments he wasn't in his office, why did it have to be now?

"I suppose your plan didn't work, huh?" Misako said, "For a second there, I thought you were about to call Kai and have him come get you."

"Well, I had those thoughts at first, but then I changed my mind after I figured that maybe it would be a better idea to see what Jay thinks about it," I said.

"Will he call you back? You did miss your date with him last night."

"He'll call back. Whenever I call, Jay always sends me a text saying he'll call me and the next second passes by and the phone rings." On impact, my phone buzzes, telling me there was a text. I took my phone out of my pocket and saw what Jay said.

'Got ur message. I'll call u.'

On impact, the phone rings. I pick it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Nya. It's Jay," Jay said.

"Oh, hey, Jay. How's it going?"

"Good. How about you?"

"The same as always. Hey, sorry I cancelled our date last night. I hope I didn't worry you or anything."

"Well, you rid a little bit, but I'm sure there's a good reason. You told me that you had something urgent you wanted me to know about."

"Yeah, I did. It's kind of about martial arts."

"Martial arts? Nya, you can kick a bad guy's butt any day of the week. What's going on?"

"Well, it seems as though I am destined to become a ninja."

"A ninja? Oh, my gosh. This is so exciting, babe. Do you know what kind of ninja you are?"

"Not yet, but I will soon. Whatever you do, don't tell the others. Do you understand my words?"

"I understand. Don't tell the others. I hot your back, Nya."

"I hope so. Anyway, I was wondering if you could help me."

"Do you need help training?"

"No, I need you to give me some advice. Something that will help me not give up on my training. You see, I just completed Misako`s training course and I failed it."

"You failed the training course. I don't get it. You pretty much one of the only girls I know that can fight better than all the rest. Even all the bad girl villains out there. Why did you fail?"

"I guess I ended up forgetting the moves. Something like that. That doesn't matter. I'm having thoughts about giving up and I need you to help me. That why I called you in the first place."

"Well, there's only one thing I can say, Nya. You can stop something you start. It just doesn't happen that way. You have to keep moving and don't stop just because you've failed so many times. I didn't give up. Your brother never gave up."

"Let's not mention my brother in this. I really don't feel like thinking about him."

"Oh, sorry. Well, that's all I can say. Just keep going. Don't stop."

"Thanks, Jay. You actually give good advice."

"Well, there will be a day where I'll be wiser than Sensei Wu."

I giggled. "You are such a kidder. Well, I better get going. Maybe we can go back out Friday night."

"Yeah, Friday night sounds good. I'll see you then."

"Okay. Bye."

"See you later."

I hung up the phone, satisfaction written on my face. "Well, that's done and over with."

"What did he say?" Misako asked.

"He told me not to give up so it looks like I'm here to stay," I said.

"I am glad to hear that," Pixal said, "I'm sorry for being such a show off before."

"It's okay, Pixal. No reason to apologize. What matters is that I don't plan on leaving anytime soon. By the way, I do have one thing I'd like to do."

"I suppose you want to try the training course again, do you?" Misako asked.

"I do. That would be wonderful," I said.

We went outside and walked back into the training room. Misako brought the training course back up to the surface, but this time it would come up all the way. I was confused by what was going on. Misako groaned.

"Oh, not again," Misako said.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked.

"Well, Garmadon trains Lloyd every once in a while and there are times when Lloyd can be a bit rough with all this stuff."

"Is it fixable?" Pixal asked.

"It is, but it seeks as though I'll have to call Zane again," Misako said, "He's the only one that knows why it does that."

"I might be able to fix it," I said.

"I don't think so. You see, whatever is making that thing stuck is somewhere underneath the training course. I don't want to end up smashing you underneath that heavy thing. I think the best thing to do is have a professional handle this."

"What about training?"

"You can have another try on the training course tomorrow after it gets fixed. In the meantime, why don't you help Pixal unpack?"

"Unpack?"

"Yes. She's going to be staying with us. Isn't that right, Pixal?"

"It is true," Pixal said, "If I am to become a ninja, I must remain close to headquarters."

"I have to agree with that," Misako said.

"I didn't see Pixal with any bags," I said.

"That is because Mr. Borg is on his way right now to deliver them," Pixal said.

"Why didn't you bring them here yourself?"

"He did not want me to carry them all the way here."

"Wait. How much stuff did you bring?"

"As much as I could."

"I don't think there's going to be any room. I have a feeling that we'll be sharing."

"Oh, no. That won't be happening anytime soon," Misako said, "You girls will have your own rooms. There's plenty for everyone. Including the other two ladies that will be joining us soon."

"Misako, when will we go to find these other two girls?" I asked.

"In time, Nya. For now, we must be patient. I'm sure the other two girls are not expecting us to find them."

"Where are they located at, anyway?"

"Well, one girl lives in the east of Ninjago in a village called Jungula. They call it that because it's pretty much in the middle of the jungle. The other girl lives in the southeast of Ninjago in a place called Spaintown."

"I've heard of that place. The Spanish people were the second foreigners to arrive in Ninjago after the English came."

"Indeed. Also, the four weapons that you seek will be found later on. Don't worry. We will be prepared for this new threat. In the meantime, go help Pixal get settled in."

"Yes, Misako."

I stood there a moment, looking at the training course just in the halfway mark. Tomorrow, I will conquer it. I will make sure that it's been completed. In the meantime, I should go and help Pixal unpack. That's basically the only thing I can do.

* * *

 **WELL, NYA CALLED JAY FOR INSPIRATION AND SHE'S NOT GOING TO QUIT. HOPEFULLY, THE TRAINING COURSE WILL BE FIXED SOON SO SHE'LL BE ABLE TO START TRAINING AGAIN. HOPEFULLY, WE'LL FIND THE OTHER TWO GIRLS AND THE SILVER WEAPONS SOON.**

 **WELL, TODAY WAS MY LAST DAY OF SCHOOL. YAY! NOW I'LL HAVE MORE TIME TO DO THINGS. FOR EXAMPLE, I HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO WRITE MY BOOK. YES, I'M WRITING A BOOK. MY LIFE CARRER IS TO BE A NOVELIST.**

 **WARNING: THERE WILL BE A BIT OF SWEARING IN MY NOVEL. ITS FOR YOUNG ADULTS. I HAVEN'T PUBLISHED IT YET, BUT I WILL.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	11. Should I Pass or Should I Fail

CHAPTER 10

SHOULD I PASS OR SHOULD I FAIL

 **NYA`S POV:**

Well, it took all night, but Zane was finally able to get the training course back up and running. He doesn't need to sleep, even though we offered him to, but he insisted on staying awake if it involved me training to become a hero. I'm pretty sure he only did it to impress Pixal considering that those two are dating, but whatever motivated him, I'm glad that he got it fixed. When morning time came around, I was already dressed and filled up with breakfast. My mind was set on the training course, staring at it with all the might I had. Zane had tested it out to make sure that it was still working so it was safe to flip the switch. As I did, the training course rose up to the surface. I had the feeling that it was staring at me, so I stared back. I took a deep breath and ran up to the first obstacle.

The spinning wheel was first. Mastering it, I moved on, heading over towards the moving poles. I jumped, using only one leg at a time. Checking it off the list, I moved on to the next round. I fought off the dummy, kicking and punching with every force I had in my body. I spun myself over to the spinning poles, where I had some trouble ducking. I got knocked in the head with one of the poles, getting knocked to the ground. The training course automatically stopped. All I could see was stars floating around me. I heard a pair of hands clapping at me. I shook my head and looked to see that it was Misako. I stood up, bowing in respect, doing my best to force a smile on my face.

"It seems you have determination to defeat this training course," Misako said, "You were able to get closer than I thought you would. Though, I will remind you to not be so hard with the equipment. It already cost a lot to install all this."

"Oh, alright," I said, "Where's Pixal?"

"I sent her out to help Garmadon and Lloyd over at the tea shop. Today is only you and me. Today you and I will be working together on this. If you want to complete the training course, you need to give me your undivided attention. Starting now."

"What should I do?"

"No speaking. Listen with you ears. Look me in the eyes. Don't think about anything else. Concentrate on me and only me."

"Shouldn't I also be-"

"No speaking. Now, if you're going to complete this training course, you need to learn to trust me. Not only me, but also your instincts. I haven't been stern with you before, but since you are coming closer to completing your training, it's time to bring out full discipline. Listen to the voice in front of you. Don't listen to your own voice unless you think it will work. Sometimes you need to take someone else's advice. Now we are starting off today with some basic warm-up exercises. These will help you focus and prepare for the final stage of the training course. Can you handle that?"

"Yes,-"

"No speaking. Just give me a nod."

I nodded my head.

"Good. Now let's begin. Warrior pose."

Misako lifted up her right leg, raising both her arms and pointing her arms downward. I copied the exact same pose. Next was the warrior position. Misako placed her right foot on her left leg on the side of her knee, putting both hands together. I did the same thing, making sure to keep in the position and my balance.

Misako smiled. "Well done. It seems you are excellent with how a warrior should be. A ninja should always used the warrior pose before a battle begins. During training, a warrior should always used the warrior position in order to concentrate. It's always worked in the past. I'm sure it will work in the future. Now let's continue our warm-up. This time, we will used physical exercise."

I opened my mouth, but I forgot that I wasn't allowed to speak. I used my eyes to give Misako a look of confusion.

"I'm glad you asked. A physical exercise is known as a challenge. You are to take on whatever opponent you wish. For starters, we will use this punching bag to test out what skills you have mastered so far. Are you up to the challenge?"

I nodded.

"Excellent. Begin when you are ready. Remember to stay focus. Concentration on the battle is the key to defeating your enemy."

I took a deep breath, concentrated on my opponent and began the battle. Every punch and kick that I made stayed glued to the punching bag, not anything or anyone else. Somehow, I kicked it so hard that I ended up making a hole in it. That ended the battle. I had a motifying expression on my face.

Misako chuckled. "That's alright. We have more in the basement. Now it's time to move on. It seems as though you can hurt an enemy with one smooth kick. Let's see how well you can defeat a trained professional."

I stared at her.

"In case you're wondering, your next opponent will be me."

I gave a horrified look.

"I know what you're thinking. You don't want to hurt me in any way, and I'm glad that you wouldn't want you, bout I'm actually giving you permission to fight me. Come on, now, Nya. Don't back out now. Remember. This is to fight against that training course. You want to win. You want to become successful. You've come this far. Don't give up so easily. You can do this."

I can do this. I have determination. I have concentration on my enemy. If I can fight against a punching bag, I can fight against my own teacher. Even if this is practice, the real battle will be just like this one. Only tough. More force. I'll have a challenge to face, but no matter how hard it is, I can't back down. I can't let down the people I care about so much. There's only one thing to do. Take a deep breath and start the battle.

That's what I did. It wasn't hard. I threw some punches. Misako dodged them every time. She had the feeling that she would give me a hard time like saying "Is that the best you can do?" or "Are you gonna take me down or not?" No matter what she said, I wasn't gonna let her take me down. This time, I started raising my foot to her. It would've hit her in the cheek if she didn't move so quickly. My eyes were wide open.

"You were so close," Misako said, "Let's see if you can get even closer. You've got this, Nya. Don't fail me now."

I ran back up to her, doing a flip and jumping over her head, standing behind her. I figured she wouldn't mind if I tripped her. So I did. She tried turning around, but what she really saw was the ground. Well, she couldn't see anything because her glasses fell off her face. I giggled, helping her to her feet and handing her back the only pair of glasses she had.

Giving me a smile, Misako placed her hand on my should. "Excellent match. It seems you won. We should do it again sometime. Alright, no more funny business. It's time to get back to work."

I sighed.

"Don't worry. This is the final stage of you training."

That made me smile.

"It's time to complete this training course. This time, you will have less than thirty seconds to complete. Remember the teachings that I gave you. Just think about that and you'll do just fine. Are you ready?"

I nodded.

"Ready, set,... go!"

I did the course over again. The spinning wheel, followed by the moving poles, along with the training dummy and the hardest of them all. The spinning poles. Don't think about failure. Concentrate. Full determination on the course and nothing but the course. This helped me get through those high to low poles quick enough in order for me to do a stylish flip and show off a little bit. I had a nervous look on my face.

Misako looked at her stopwatch. "Twelve seconds. Congratulations, Nya."

"Yes. I finally did it! I conquered the training course." I gasped, placing my hands over my mouth. I forgot that I wasn't allowed to speak.

"It's okay, Nya. You can deal now. I only needed you silent in order to complete your training. The time has come."

"Wait a second. If I'm to become a ninja, shouldn't I learn spinjitzu as well?"

"You already have. You and Pixal both have. Spinjitzu is inside the both of you. Once we find the other two mistresses, they will go through the same progress."

"When will we find these other two?"

"The time is now. We need to start setting up for our departure. Pack your bags, Nya. I'll need some help flying the ship."

"Wait. There's another flying ship?"

"Indeed. The Destiny`s Bounty the second. It's like the last ship only with more advance feature. Don't ask me why. Borg was the one who gave it to Lloyd after giving us the monastery."

"Oh. Where are we heading off to first?"

"Jungula Village. That's where we'll find the mistress of the wild."

Once Pixal returned, we said our goodbyes to Garmadon and Lloyd. We left momentarily, hoping that we find these two mistresses in time before evil grows upon Ninjago.

* * *

 **WELL, LOOKS LIKE NYA COMPLETED HER TRAINING. THINGS ARE COMING ALONG JUST FINE. LOOKS LIKE NYA CAN GO ON TO HELP FIND THE OTHER MISTRESSES AND THE WEAPONS. THINGS CAN'T POSSIBLY GET ANY WORSE FROM HERE, RIGHT?**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	12. Girl From Jungula Village

CHAPTER 11

GIRL FROM JUNGULA VILLAGE

 **NEW GIRL'S POV:**

The sun glared through the opened spots of the curtains. The alarm clock buzzed like usual in the morning. I groaned, sticking my hand out and smacking my clock to turn it off. I immediately fell back asleep, snoring peacefully and keeping the pillow over my head to make sure the lights didn't blind me. A knock came to my door, forcing me to open my eyes. I had a feeling it was my mother so I just fell back asleep. The door opened, causing whatever sleep I was bound to get ruined. My mother removed the pillow from my head and placed it back beside me. She slid open the curtains to bring in light. Oh, the light. It burns my sleepy eyes. I placed the pillow back on my head, even though my mother took it off again and shook me awake.

"Come on, now, dear," Mother said, "It's time to get up. Today's a big day for all of us."

I groaned, sitting up. "What's so special about today?" I yawned, having the urge to fall asleep again.

"Well, first of all, it's your grandmother's birthday. I'd like to have breakfast made before she finishes her knitting."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. She turns eighty-nine years old. How wonderful. Wake me up once breakfast is made."

"Oh, no, young lady. Today's also a big day for you. The village arrow shooting show is today. It's where all the boys your age go out and do their work to shoot those arrows straight into the target. You've chickened out on finding a boy for the last two years so you could give all the other girls a chance to find somebody. Well, this year, that's not gonna happen."

"Mom, we go through the same thing every year. I'm not interested in any guy that lives in the village. For one thing, none of them are cute. Another thing is that none of them share the same interest that I have. If I wanted to pick one of those guys, I would. But I won't because I can't stand them."

"Well, I really think it's a great idea. I've known your father way before he was in the arrow shooting show. Did you know that he shot an arrow through three straight targets in a row?"

I scoffed, mumbling to myself. "I can do more than that."

"What was that, dear? Did you say something?"

"No, I didn't say a word. Not one thing. If you don't mind, I'd like to get dress. In private."

"Oh, come on, dear. I've been dressing you since the moment you were born. You were originally dressed in a swaddle for your first few hours of life."

"Mom!"

"Okay, okay, I'm going. Just remember this. No matter what happens today, I'm sure it can't be any worse than whatever else you do."

"Okay, thank you for the advice, Mother."

"Oh, and one more thing. I love you, Kitty."

"I love you, too, Mom. Now can you please go."

Mother sighed, closing the door to my bedroom. I know I was being rude to her, but there are times when she can really get on my nerves. I sighed, going inside my closet and changing into my green kimono. If you haven't noticed, green is my favorite color. Jungle green, that is. It's not because I live in a village that's surrounded by the jungle or anything. In fact, I'm just the type of girl that enjoys being in the wild and going on dangerous journeys whenever I can find one. I'm just that type of girl.

I suppose I should just go ahead and introduce myself. I am Katina Rebecca Armegon. Everyone calls me Kitty, though. Mostly because I adore cats, especially tigers. I love tigers. If I could find a baby tiger that didn't have a mother and needed someone to love, I would definitely pick it up and call it my own. I would raise it as my child and never let it leave me. That's how much I love them.

Okay, enough about my extreme love for tigers. It's time to describe myself. As you know, I love the color jungle green. I have long brown hair that extends to the middle of my back. It's a bit curled and can get messy, but other than that, I love it. My eyes are a sparkling emerald green. I have a nice body, in case you're wondering. I don't wear make-up all the time, but when I do, it's to either look nice or when I'm going somewhere important that involves girls needing to look pretty. The one thing that stands out about me is my necklace. Right in the middle of it, a sparkling emerald jewel shined as it gleaned on the morning sun`s rays. I enjoy looking at it with my own eyes. It's the one thing that reminds me about my father.

I loved my father more than anything in the world. He was the owner of the library and opened up a bookstore not too long after. Yes, it is true that he can shoot one arrow through three targets in a row, but that's not what makes him special. The kind heart that he has is what makes him special. Especially when that kind heart involves caring for his family so much and doing whatever he could to protect us. That's why he left on a journey when I was about eight. He said that he was only leaving to protect us. I understand why, even after ten years. I just don't know why he wouldn't come back.

I shook those thoughts out of my head and finished getting myself ready. I left out of my room and quietly walked downstairs to make sure my grandmother couldn't hear me. For a woman that just turned eighty-nine years old, her hearing is still pretty good. When I got downstairs, I was in for a big surprise. My brother, Nicholas, also known as Nick, and his fiancee, Monica, were standing in front of the door of the living room. What a surprise they would be here.

Monica was the first to see me. "Kitty, there you are. I was wondering if you would ever come downstairs."

"It's good to see you, too, Monica," I said. I was wrapped in a hug before I knew what was going on.

"Hey, little sis," Nick said, "How's it going?" Just looking at my brother with his glasses and his brown eyes, dark brown hair and his usual mahogany jacket and white shirt underneath made me almost sick to my stomach. He could wear those clothes because he lived in Ninjago City. I had to wear pretty much a kimono everyday because all the other girls in the village did and I had to be a spoiled brat to make sure I fit in.

I didn't dare roll my eyes or give a disgust look. I just placed a smile on my face and said, "Everything's fine. No reason to worry about little old me."

"We can't wait to see the arrow show," Monica said, "Nick has told me so much about it."

"I'm sure he has." I won't lie. I cared about Monica a lot. She's had a pretty good life except for the fact that she chose to go to boarding school. That was just something I would refuse to do. Although, I have a feeling she was popular, considering the fact that she had pretty blonde air that went an few inches passed her shoulders. Her eyes were a shimmering aqua blue and she seemed to love wearing the color white so much. I will say that white is definitely her color. I decided to speak again. "Did Nick also mention that today is our grandmother's birthday?"

"No, he didn't. Nick, did you forget?"

"Oh, no," Nick said, "I didn't forget."

"Oh, come on, Nick, don't lie to her," I said, "You've forgotten two years in a row. I bet you didn't even get her a gift."

"I got her a gift this year. It's in my car."

"Did you put it in the trunk?" Monica asked.

"Yes, I put it in there," Nick said, "Kitty, what are you trying to do? Make Monica and I fight or something?"

I would never do that to them. I especially wouldn't put that kind of stress on Monica. Nick and Monica had met when they accidentally bumped into each other at the grocery store. I should know. I was there when it happened. I actually saw her walking in when Nick and I walked in a moment before. I had went over to the produce section to look at some stuff. Only that was a big fat lie. I was actually trying to get those two to bump into each other and start up a conversation together. I knew she was single. For one thing, she seemed smart, which I was right about that, and other thing was that see seemed kind. I was right about that also. Monica had given Nick her number and they started dating. It took a little time before Nick finally figured out that I set the whole thing up, but to this day, he still thanks me for it. I'm a pretty good matchmaker, but I don't seem to be that attractive to men.

Mother rushed inside the living room. "Oh, hello there, Nick. Hello, Monica. Oh, what a beautiful outfit you're wearing, dear."

"Thank you, Cocoa," Monica said. Oh, and Cocoa isn't my mother's real name. It's actually Katherine, but my father always called her Cocoa because of the color of her hair. To this day, people still call her that.

Mother gave Nick a bit of a look. "Son, today is your grandmother's birthday. Couldn't you have worn something a bit nicer?"

"I would've if I'd have only remembered that it was her birthday," Nick said.

"Oh, Cocoa, stop pestering the boy," Grandmother's voice stated from upstairs, "If you ask me, I think he looks nice with what he has on right now."

"Oh, Mother," Mom said.

"Good morning, Grandmother," I said, "Happy Birthday."

"Oh, thank you, darling," Grandmother said, "Do be a dear and help me down the stairs. I'd like for all of us to enjoy my birthday breakfast together. Plus, I don't want to miss the arrow show. Come on, now. Let's go eat."

Doing as Grandmother said, we ate quickly and started piling out the door. I had went upstairs to grab my bag but not before I had slipped my bow and arrow inside. I placed my bag over my shoulder and ran outside. Today would me a big day for me, but not what everybody else thinks it will be. Today will be different.

* * *

 **OKAY. THIS NEW GIRL'S NAME IS KITTY. SHE LOVES TO BE AROUND THE JUNGLE, HER FAVORITE COLOR IS JUNGLE GREEN, WHICH I'M NOT SURE IF THAT'S A REAL COLOR, HER EYES ARE THE COLOR OF EMERALDS, HER HAIR IS BROWN AND SHE SEEMS TO BE A BIT TOMBOYISH. MAYBE SHE IS, MAYBE SHE ISN'T. WE'LL JUST HAVE TO READ ON.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	13. Arrow Show Surprise

CHAPTER 12

ARROW SHOW SURPRISE

 **KITTY'S POV:**

We made our way over to the village fields where we'll watch some of the most skilled men in the village. All my age, but none of them have any of my interest and they aren't even cute. I don't care what my mother says. I'm not picking any of them to be my boyfriend. I don't have a crush on any of those boys. I don't even know who they are and my mother's trying to send me over to one of them. Luckily, I have a plan. One that will give little girls a chance to discover their own path in life. I took a deep breath and thought over the plan. I had it all planned out, but what it'll be is a surprise. I had brought over one of my straw hats since it was one of those days where the sun was beaming down on everyone and it was too hot to even be outside. Especially for one of the biggest events of the year.

I looked around to see if I could find my friend Traci. I just need to spit a girl with long blonde hair, gray eyes and wears a lot of pink. I will say that pink doesn't match her eyes, but she always says that it's her color. I've known Traci since we were young after she had moved away from the city and decided to live the village life. Seeing that she needed some friends, I became one of them. Lately, we don't see each other often considering the fact that we both work, but not in the same place. If only we were at her mother's house, baking cookies like we usually did and ended up being a giant mess once they were in the oven. Traci had cooked a lot back then, but she wasn't as skilled as I was. Now with her mother gone, she has to do all the cleaning and cooking in the house while her father went out to make a living. I was running the bookstore everyday while my mother ran the library. Who does all the housework at our home? You guessed it. My grandmother. I had offered to work half the day and go home, but Grandmother insisted that she could take care of herself. Mother and I had no objections.

I spotted Traci on the other side of the field. I had walked up to my mother. "Mother, I spotted Traci over on the other side. Do you mind if I go over there to her?"

"I don't see why not," Mother said, "You don't see her too often these days. Is something going on between the two of you? I have this feeling that neither of you are friends anymore."

"We're still friends, Mom. We just don't see each other too often. She's always busy at home while I'm busy at works. It's been hard on her since her mother passed on."

"It has been hard, but it's only been a year. Who knows? Maybe she'll find a nice boy who van shoot an arrow during the show."

"Come on, Mom."

"Well, you never know if it'll happen. Go on, dear. Maybe later you and I can set up a time where you and Traci can have a little girl time. After all, girls these days need some time with their friends."

"I get it, Mom. You're just trying to get me out of the house. I'll be on the other side."

"Alright, dear. Just don't wander off anywhere unless you need to use the bathroom."

I sighed, walking away from her. I love my mother, but she can really get on my nerves. No matter what I do just to have a good time, she always has to interfere. I wish she could for once get off my back. Well, I can't really escape from her considering the fact that I still live at home and I can't make up my own rules. If only I had my own place. If only I had my own rules.

I walked over to Traci, who smiled at me when I showed up. "Kitty, I'm so happy to see you. It feels like it's been forever."

"I had that same feeling," I said, hugging my dear friend.

"I see you have your traveling bag with you. I hope you're not planning something drastic."

"You know I have to do whatever it takes. My mother is still trying to find me somebody to hook up with here. Here's the thing. I don't like any of these guys."

"Well, to be honest, most of these guys here aren't my type, either. There is one guy that's caught my eye, though."

"Who?"

"Do you remember Kevin Morvo from school?"

"You have your eyes set on him? He was such a weirdo back in school. You even admitted that yourself. What's so great about him now?"

"You should've seen him. He came home a few months ago from boarding school. Boy, has he changed. He may be muscular and all that, but deep down inside, he's just so kind and heartwarming to be around with. You should try being next to him. Sure there are times when he can be serious, but deep down, he's just something else. Someone you would wanna be with for the rest of your life."

"I'm glad you found the man of your dreams. Now it's time for you to help me find my future."

"What do you wanna do with your life?"

"I don't know. Ditch this village, move to the city, find a job, meet a cute guy, marry him, have kids and live the rest of my life in peace and comfort instead of having my mother on my back all the time. Now come on. I don't have all day."

"What are you planning, anyway?"

"Well, Traci, you're not gonna like me for doing this, but I've decided to do it."

"You're gonna do it?"

"I'm gonna do it."

"You can't do it."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not. I forbid it and I refuse to help you. Go find someone else."

"Come on, Traci. This is a one time thing. I promise not to ask you to do anything else ever again. If you do this for me, then when I move into the city, I promise to invite you to visit the city for a whole week. I'll pay for all expenses. I'll do whatever it takes for you to help me."

"Are you sure you'll pay for all my expenses?"

"Positive."

Traci was silent for a moment, then nodded. "You've got yourself a deal."

"Thank you. You won't regret this."

"I hope I don't."

Traci led me over to one of the courthouses in order to help me change. It was a bit cramped inside and it smelled horrible, but this was the only place I could change my clothing in. When I came out, I was wearing villager clothing and not my green kimono. I had take that off and left it in the bag. My hair was hidden in the straw hat that I was wearing to hide my face.

I took a deep breath, turning to face Traci. "How do I look?"

"Like a man," Traci said.

"Did you get the make-up off my face?"

"Everything except the lipstick."

"Oh, that will never come off. I got my lips permanently painted."

"Honestly, Kitty. Sometimes I think you're trying to attract all those men out there."

"I want to attract city men, not village men. Now hand me my bow and arrow."

"I can't believe you're doing this."

"I can't believe it, either. Wish me good luck."

"Good luck. You're gonna need it."

I handed Traci my bag and walked over to the field. It was crowded with men. I placed myself in the midst of them, trying to act like I was part of the show. One by one, each guy went out there to show off. Even Kevin did. I could already see Traci swooning over him. When it came down to the last person, I happened to be the last in line. I took a deep breath and went up to the score keeper.

The man gave me a look. "I'm sorry. That's all who signed up. Who are you suppose to be?"

"That doesn't matter," I said, "Set up ten targets in a single file line."

"Ten targets?"

"You heard me. Ten. Do it."

"Hey, man!" someone from the crowd shouted, "Are you trying to prove a point or something?"

"Yes, I am," I said, "In case you're wondering. This is my moment where I'm ready to show you all what I can do. You think that boys can shoot an arrow better than a girl can. Well, guess what? A girl can do whatever she thinks is best for her."

"Kitty?" I heard my mother say. "Is that you? What do you think you're doing?"

"What I was born to do." I removed the straw hat from my head, letting my hair fall and blow in the wind. "I've been training for this day. I didn't have anyone to train me with a bow and arrow. I had to teach myself. I taught myself so much that I've become so experienced at it. As I show off what I can do, I stand before you all to say that none of you fir a should choose a guy out here. None of them are your perfect match. So today I stand before you to make an example of the future. To show the young girls that they can do something, I came to prove this. Instead of a man shooting for me, I'll be shooting from my own hands."

I pulled back the arrow and shot it, closing my eyes to see how far it would get. I heard a gasped. Silence appeared. Then cheering came upon the entire field. I opened my eyes to see where the arrow landed. It went straight through nine of those things and made it to the tenth arrow. Even though I proved my point, this wasn't suppose to happen. The arrow was suppose to go through the last target as well. Once again, my plan became a total bust.

* * *

 **WELL, KITTY DID SHOOT AN ARROW FROM HER OWN HANDS. HOW IN THE WORLD CAN SHE SHOOT THROUGH NINE TARGETS AND MAKE IT TO THE TENTH ONE? SHE SAID IT WAS A FAILURE. SHE DIDN'T MAKE THE ARROW GO THROUGH THE TENTH ONE LIKE SHE WANTED.**

 **OH, WELL. SHE DID HER BEST. ANYWAY, LET'S CELEBRATE. The Mayor of Ninjago City IS BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER. I'M GLAD SHE WAS ABLE TO GET A BREAK. I WISH I WOULD, BUT I LOVE WRITING TOO MUCH TO LEAVE IT.**

 **WELL, I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	14. The Wild and a Flying Ship

CHAPTER 13

THE WILD AND A FLYING SHIP

 **KITTY'S POV:**

When we returned home, I had ran up to my room in spite of my mother's anger and my grandmother's confusion. Grandmother said there was nothing wrong with me having a wonderful skill and gift, but Mother argued and said What I did made her worrisome and I shouldn't of done it. That pushed me over the limit with her. No matter what I do or how I do it, she always seems to never appreciate it. I guess she became worried when she saw that I acted a lot like Dad and not her. At least she had Nick. Maybe he should move back home and help out with the bookstore while I went out to the city and have a wonderful life. It should be reverse. Of course, Nick had to be the smart one while I was the tough girl in the family who could actually use a weapon.

I sighed. My point didn't exactly turn out the way I thought it would. I wanted the arrow to go through the tenth target as well and hit through a tree. As long as it would do that, I could prove to everyone, especially young girls, that they can choose whoever they want to be with in life. Nobody should have to choose for them. Traci chose for herself and ended up being with Kevin. I hope he's the one for her because if not, she'll have to go and move into the city no matter what anyone says. That's how I'll end up with. Can my life get any worse than it already is now?

"Kitty, could you come down here for a moment," Mother called from downstairs, "We need to talk."

I really had no intentions to speak with my mother. I'd rather her leave me alone and give me some time to myself. Perhaps I could just walk right past her like a ghost and leave out the door to spend a few days in the jungle. That's what I would do. Unfortunately, I'm not a ghost. I can't walk past my mother and expect her to not see me. I have to place my eyes on hers and not say a word while she's speaking. When she's mad, you do not want to back talk her. This would just be one of those days where I actually want to talk back. To tell her what's really going on in my head. That's exactly what I'm gonna do.

"Kitty, I'm not gonna call you again," Mother shouted, "Come down here this instant. I mean now."

"I'm coming, Mom," I shouted back, "I just needed a moment to think."

"You've had you time to think. You've been up there for a whole hour. I'm tired of waiting on you."

I left my room, slamming the door and walking over to the stairs. "This better be important. If I had a right mind, I'd go ahead and run away from you. You're too difficult to live with."

"Don't you talk to me like that, young lady. I'm already angry as it is. Now come down here and give me a proper explanation of why you did what you did today. I wasn't very happy about it."

"Of course you weren't happy about it. You're never satisfied with anything I do. This is starting to get ridiculous."

"Not being happy and never being satisfied mean two different things, Kitty. I'm sure you've learned about that in school."

"I've learned a lot of things in school. I don't even go to school anymore. I wonder why I don't. I wish I did, though. It would get me as far away from you as possible. I could be miles away from this whole village."

"I'm getting really sick and tired of your attitude, Kitty."

"Attitude? What attitude? I don't have an attitude. You're the one with the attitude. For heaven sakes, Mom, you're trying to think of some guy that I should be with just because he's good at shooting a bow and arrow. You wanna know why I did that? I was trying to prove to everyone that the entire show was stupid and girls should choose whoever they want to be with in life instead of somebody that's only trying to show off his skills. The whole thing was stupid, anyway."

"Well, I'm glad you proved your point."

"I didn't actually prove my point."

"Well, it seems that the villagers think you did."

"They may think that, but I didn't have it planned the way I wanted it. It was suppose to be different. I was planning for the arrow to go through the tenth target."

"Go through the tenth target? Honey, you can't do something like that. The arrow has to stop at one point in time. Just be proud of how successful that shot was."

"I don't think I can."

"Yes, you can."

"Mom, would you just stop it. I didn't prove my point, okay. I'm pretty sure it'll be in all the papers by morning, but I didn't prove a point."

"Yes, you did. I can prove that to you."

"Alright, alright, that's enough of the arguing," Grandmother said, "I think it's time we all did something that we enjoy doing the most. Something that can calm our minds. Cocoa, go on and do whatever needs to be done. I'll have a word with Kitty."

"Mother, I can handle this myself," Mom said, "Kitty is my daughter. I raised her. The advice should be given to her by me."

"Oh, how ridiculous can you be."

"I am not ridiculous."

"Let this dear old woman talk to the only granddaughter she has. I'm not getting any younger. Plus, one of these days I won't be around anymore and I'd like to spend as much time with Kitty as possible. Do this for me, darling. After all, it is my birthday."

Mother sighed. "Fine. Go ahead."

"I'm glad you see it my way, dear. Well, come on, Kitty. Let's go outside."

Grandmother led me outside as I helped her into the old creaking wooden rocking chair that she refuses to give up. "Isn't it time to trade that chair in for something that is a lot more nicer?"

"Dear, I've had this chair since the day your grandfather and I were married. I'll keep this old thing until I'm ready to be with the Great Sensei." Grandmother had something in her hand. I looked to see that it was my bag. "I hope you don't mind if I grabbed this for you."

"Grandmother, what do you think I'm about to do? Are you trying yo make me run away? I understand that you're tired of mother and I fighting, but I wasn't exactly thinking about leaving the village."

"I know, but one of these days, you will. I have a theory that something great will happen in the future and those great things will be spread upon you. I just know it. Now you go on out and find those great things."

"I thought you brought me out here to talk about things."

"That was the talk. Go on, dear. Find something useful."

"Okay. Thanks, Grandmother."

"Bye, dear."

I ran through the village. People had stopped to smile and give me a congratulations for my outstanding performance with the arrows. I guess I might as well feel good about it while I still can. Moments later, I found myself in the jungle, hearing the voices of the animals and exotic birds. Ah, the joys of being out here. It's just so wonderful. I van hardly stand to stay away from it all. I can hear the plants and the waters creating the joyful sound of wilderness music. I could stop myself from singing the song that was stuck in my head.

 _The river in the wild_

 _Makes a current tune a lovely sound_

 _The birds are singing_

 _The animals come to surround_

 _The performance is joyful to all_

 _Even the trees, the leaves, the flowers_

 _The rain clouds form and the thunder cracks_

 _Bringing the jungles daily showers_

 _Oh, the sights and sounds_

 _Oh, the colors of the world_

 _Oh, the memories at heart_

 _Made for one exotic girl_

 _Oh, the glorious rivers_

 _Oh, the heat is so mild_

 _Oh, the moments that I spend_

 _Out here in the wild_

 _Canoeing down the rivers_

 _Seeing way up high in a tree_

 _Swinging on vines just like the apes_

 _Oh the jungle is the place for me_

 _I'm still only a child_

 _Too young to be out in the wild_

 _Out here in the wild_

The music died down. I was way high up in a tree. Suddenly, I saw something up ahead. I stood up, looking to see that it was some kind of flying contraption. It looked like a ship, but flew like a plane. A flying ship. Heading in the direction of the village. I had to warn the villagers. Things were about to get crazy.

* * *

 **OH, WHY MUST THERE BE FIGHTING EVERYWHERE. DON'T FIGHT. THAT DOESN'T SOLVE THE PROBLEM. AT LEAST KITTY IS PROUD TO HAVE SUCH A MAGNIFICENT GIFT. HER MOTHER SHOULD GIVE HER MORAL SUPPORT AND BE PROUD OF HER, TOO.**

 **JUST A HEADS UP. THE SONG IN ITALICS BELONGS TO ME. IF A SONG'S IN BOLD, IT BELONGS TO SOMEONE ELSE.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	15. Guest in the Village

CHAPTER 14

GUEST IN THE VILLAGE

 **NYA`S POV:**

It took a few hours to arrive in the air of Jungula Village. The trees were everywhere. All I could see on the ground was the color green. Oh, my goodness. When I think of green, I think of Lloyd. My good friend Lloyd. Nothing more than a friend. If I see blue, I start blushing. If I see one shade of red, I'll turn into a shade of red and punch one of the photographs I have of Kai. I really don't want to think about him right now. I'm already angry at him because I just got a call from Garmadon saying that Kai had dropped all my extra belongings at the front door of the monastery. Apparently, Kai wrote a note stating that it was too much stuff and wouldn't fit in the apartment. I think I know why he dropped all my stuff off at the monastery. So he could have some room for his own stuff. How ridiculous.

Misako walked into the room, looking at the map. She walked up to me with a smile. "I found a large opening about a mile away from the village. It won't be too far of a walk. We'll let the bounty rest while we search for the ninja of the wild."

"I hope this ninja that we find isn't literally wild," I said.

"She won't be, but it states here that her heart belongs to the wild and she'll do whatever it takes to protect it. Even if it means sacrificing her own life. Hopefully, we won't run into any obstacles where that may occur. After all, I'm sure the ninja of the wild would prefer to live in the village close to the jungle. That's how Jungula Village was created."

"So how was Ignacia Village created? Did my father find it himself?"

"No. Your great-great grandfather found it. He even built it with his own hands."

"It's not like my mother was ever important for anything. She was just the master of water. She didn't create a village or do anything that would place her in the history books. Her biggest dream was for her to become one of the most famous novelist of all times. Make money off her books. Now that will never happen. She's gone and I'm the only one that can put in a good name for her. I have to become the next master of water in order to live up to the legacy that she never had."

"You won't be known as the master of water. Your title is the mistress of water. Your mother was suppose to be know as the first mistress of water, but she couldn't find the other three mistresses. The mistresses of sound, animals, and the wild. She could never find them. She started her journey to search for them at the age of fifteen. She returned home three years later having no luck. A few months after returning to Ignacia, she was told to fight in the Serpentine Wars. She did and was lucky to be alive afterwards."

"What do you mean?"

"The last battle of the war was the worst of all. She was fighting off Serpentine by herself. One of them had knocked her off the cliff. She survived, but was seriously injured. She would've died if your father hadn't come and rescued her just in time. She would've became the Serpentine`s prisoner if he hadn't of come along. That's when your mother knew that he was the one. To this day, even in the realm of the remembered, he still is. You should be lucky to have your mother alive back then. If it wasn't for your father saving her, you wouldn't be here."

"You're right, Misako. I should be thankful."

"You should also be thankful for the fact that they both gave you something before they passed on. They gave you Kai, and Kai was given to you. You should be thankful to have a brother that's willing to protect you no matter what."

"Misako, I think it's best if we concentrate on the mission. I really don't want to think about anything else right now."

"You can't stay mad at him forever, Nya. You and Kai will have to make up one of these days. There may be a moment where you both won't have a choice."

"I'm sure things will be back to normal soon. You'll see. Once this is all over, I'm gonna go give Kai a piece of my mind."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know what you said, Misako. I'm just getting back at Kai for all the things he's done."

"What has he ever done to you?"

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out."

"I'll figure it out one day, Nya. You can't keep it hidden from me forever."

"Yes, I can."

Pixal walked inside the room. "Are we prepared to leave for the village? The Bounty had landed six minutes and twenty three seconds away from our destination."

"Yes, we're ready," Misako said, "Grab your bags, girls. It's time to head out. We have a ninja of the wild to find. Oh, Nya. I need you to hold on to these scrolls. Don't let anything happen to them."

"I won't. You have my full trust."

"I hope I do. Okay, let's go."

We left the bounty, walking on the trail. We followed Pixal since she seems to be the one that knew which direction we should go. After a few minutes, we made our way into Jungula Village. The first thing we noticed was that people weren't giving us looks or confused stares. I didn't know what was going on. Were these people being mind controlled or something?

"These people don't seem to think of us as a threat or anything," I said.

"That's because they think we are only travelers who have come to rest or whatever," Misako said.

"Do you even know where we're going?"

"Yes, I do. Local has it programmed in her system as well. That's why I'm allowing her to lead. I'm also considering her to be the team leader until we can find a permanent one."

"A permanent one? You mean there's another ninja of light that's a mistress?"

"You'll just have to wait and see. The future holds many things."

Suddenly, this girl ran through the village, jumping off of one of the buildings. "Villagers, I do not mean to alarm you, but a flying ship has come. It will fly into the jungle."

"Misako, she's talking about the bounty," I said.

"Should we do something?" Pixal asked.

"Easy, girls," Misako said, "I'll handle this."

"You have to believe me," the girl said, "I saw it as I was up in the trees."

"Excuse me, young lady," Misako said, "I happen to own that flying ship. My daughters and I were taking it on a test run. We landed to find a nearby village."

"That was you?"

"Yes."

"Same old Kitty," a villager said, "She's tough, but a lot more crazy."

"She might be good with a bow and arrow, but she is definitely not good with warning the village about something. I mean, come on. Let the leader handle it."

"Her heart belongs to the wild. Maybe she should move to the jungle instead of bothering us."

"Hey, I can hear you all talking about me," the girl said, "I have feelings, too, you know."

Misako walked up to her. "I apologize for making you the center of attention."

"It doesn't matter. Just go away. I don't want to deal with anything else. I've dealt with enough problems today. Just go. You don't belong here."

"If that's how you're going to be." Misako walked back towards us. She gave us a wink. That tells us to follow her lead. So we did. I have a feeling she's up to something.

The girl suddenly switched around her moods. "Wait. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get all snappy like that. It wasn't very ladylike of me. Which I'm technically not ladylike at all, but you get the point."

"I accept your apology. I see that you're not very happy right now."

"Not at the moment. I'd much rather go home for some tea right now. Why don't you come join me? You can even stay for dinner if you like. I'm sure my mother wouldn't mind a few guest joining us."

"That would be wonderful. Thank you. I hope we won't be too much of a bother."

"It's no trouble at all. I'm kind of on thin ice with my mother right now. Personal reasons that I don't plan to say. I'm sure having some guest over will get her mind off things. It usually does."

"Well, we accept your invitation. By the way, what is your name?"

"Katina Rebecca Armegon, but everyone just calls me Kitty. I'm kind of wild like a cat, but I keep it right in my heart. I'm just the way I am. Anyway, follow me and I'll lead you to my home."

I tapped on Misako`s shoulders. "Are you sure we can trust her?"

"Just keep you full trust in me, Nya," Misako said.

I nodded, following her as we followed Kitty to her home. I hope we can trust this person. She seems to be the wild type. Very wild.

* * *

 **WHOA. LOOKS AS THOUGH THINGS ARE GOING TO GET WILD. VERY WILD.**

 **OH, AND ABOUT THE NOVEL I'M WRITING, I WON'T REVEAL IT UNTIL IT'S BEEN PUBLISHED. SORRY. I MUST KEEP IT SECRETIVE AND IN SUSPENSE.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	16. Dinner Guest

CHAPTER 15

DINNER GUEST

 **KITTY'S POV:**

I don't believe this. I was in the jungle, having a nice time to get away from reality before I saw that flying ship in the air. That just made me go crazy and run out of the beauties of the wild like an ape on a rampage. People thought I was nuts when I said something about a flying ship in the air. When these three women came up and said that the ship belonged to them, I felt like an idiot. I can't believe I made a complete fool of myself in front of the entire village. I sighed, shaking my head as I agreed to lead these women to my home to serve them dinner. I'm sure my mother wouldn't mind a few extra guest. Well, she would ask me why I brought them home, but like always, I have the perfect explanation for everything. It was better than her yelling at me anymore.

I continued leading the strange travelers to my home, hoping they were good people and not a group that was planning on raising the village. We passed by the bookstore and library which was only a few minutes away from home. I sighed. There are days when I don't even feel like going to work everyday. It usually reminds me too much about my father. I used to go in there and help him work a lot after I got home from school. There were weekends when he went in there to dust the place while I hope in a corner and read a book that I was too young to read. It was already too late to get the thought and words of the book out of my head. Once it was in there, you can't remove it. I'm just glad I have the chance to actually read a book anymore.

I stopped in front of my home, having the urge to open the door. My hand wouldn't reach out. It was more genuine than I was. The older woman behind me tapped my shoulder. "Is everything alright, dear? You seem to be hesitating."

"I don't mean to," I said, "There are moments where I just have the urge to leave the door and head back to the jungle. I feel like that's where I belong."

"I'm sure your family isn't embarrassing to you, are they?"

"Well, no."

"Then open the door. We'd like to meet them."

"Oh, alright." I took a deep breath, fighting the urge to run back into the jungle where I know I belong. I placed my hand on the door and turned the knob. I saw that the door was locked. I sighed, knocking on the door. Hearing the locks jingle inside, my brother was the one that came to the door. I smiled with stupidey. "Hey, Nick."

"Kitty, where have you been?" Nick asked, "Mom's been asking about you."

"Sorry, I went out into the jungle again," I said, "You know I have those sudden urges. Before you ask anything else, I'd like to introduce you to these ladies here."

"You don't know our names, dear," the older woman said, "I'll introduce us. My name is Misako and these girls are Nya and Pixal."

"They're your daughters, right?" I asked.

"Not my real daughters, but they seem that way to me."

"Please to meet you ladies," Nick said, "The name's Nicholas James Armegon, but everyone calls me Nick. Why don't you come inside? I'm sure my sister's already invited you over for dinner."

"She has," Misako said, "Thank you."

We walked inside the house. I made sure the furniture in the living room looked nice. "Make yourselves at home. My mother should be in the kitchen. I'll go get her so we can all introduce ourselves to each other."

"That's alright, Kitty," Mother called out from in the kitchen, "I'll be in there in a minute. Come in here and help me fix the tea."

"I'll only be a moment." I rushed my way into the kitchen. "I know you're going to ask me why I invited guest over for dinner."

"Don't bother, dear. I already know why. You don't want me yelling at you anymore. I've decided just to drop the whole subject. I've been thinking about things for the past couple of hours. We'll discuss it after dinner once the guest leave."

"To be honest with you, Mom, I really don't feel like discussing anything else with you."

"It doesn't involve with anything that happened today. I understand why you did it. I may not agree with the reason as to why you had done it, but the least I can do is understand. That's what a good mother should do."

"Thanks, Mom. I'm glad you understand."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. Now get that tea out to our guest. We don't want them to go thirsty."

"Yes, Mother."

I'm just glad things are becoming normal for my mother and I again. I just hope our discussion doesn't end up with us fighting again. If it dies, I might as well just pack up and move to the jungle. I went inside the living room where Misako, Nya and Pixal still were. I guess they weren't women who would come to raid our village. They just seem normal. Well, apart from one of the girls being a robot, but on the other hand, they still seemed normal.

I set the tray of tea down on the coffee table. "Here you all are. I hope you all enjoy it. It's my mother's special honey tea." While the ladies were enjoying themselves, I saw Nick running down the stairs. "Excuse me just a moment." I walked over to Nick who made his way into the dining room. "Nick, what in the world are you doing? Why are you rushing off?"

"Monica's ready to go home," Nick said.

"Monica wants to hit the road. It's usually you that says that."

"Sorry, but I gotta get going. She's waiting for me in the car. I left Grandmother's birthday present on the table. I'll see you around, Kitty."

"Uh, okay."

Nick left in such a rush. I suppose Monica just got a call from someone and they needed her right away so that's why she needed to leave. That usually happens. After all, she did major as a history teacher. I suppose figuring it out was a waste of time so I went back into the living room.

Dinner was served a couple of hours later. It was only sushi and beef rolls, which was one of our normal dinners, with as many guest as the table could hold. I could see that Misako had a scroll in her lap and was waiting to discuss with us about what it said. That's what I figured she would do. Although, I'm not sure if she only had it for other reasons, but that one just came off from the top of my head. Who knows why she has it?

My mother was the one that just had to start talking. "I hope you all don't mind staying over for dessert. We're having cake."

"Birthday cake, to be exact," Grandmother said, "After all, it is my birthday."

"Oh, happy birthday," Nya said.

"How old are you today?" Misako asked.

"Eighty-nine years old," Grandmother said, "I've been around for a long time."

"I hope we didn't come at the wrong time," Misako said.

"No, you came at the right time," I said, "Wait, why do you ask?"

"We need to talk about something very important, Kitty. There's a reason why we came here."

"There is?" Nya asked.

"There is," Misako said, "You see, I believe you have great potential inside of you. Deep down, your heart belongs to the wild. You enjoy spending you time in the jungle and there's no other place you would rather be in the world but there.

"How do you know all that when you don't even know who I am?" I asked.

"I know who you are, Kitty. I know your grandmother from your father's side of the family. She was an elemental master. She had the power to control the wild. She would've been known as the mistress of the wild, but she wasn't able to get together with the other three mistresses. The mistresses of water, sound and animals. If they had found each other, they would've worked together and they would've found the mistress of light. Sadly, that never happened. Faith never brought them together to become sisters because the mistress of light didn't exist."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"No reason to apologize. You weren't born at the time. It seems as though the time for the mistresses of spinjitzu has come. The age of a ninja has not ended and it never will until evil is permanently erased from the world. It seems that evil will once again rise very soon. Creatures have been hiding in the shadows and bringing fear into others. I fear that if the mistresses aren't found, Ninjago could be in serious danger."

"Why are you telling me all this? I'm just an ordinary person trying to live an ordinary life. Whatever you think I am, I'm not. I'm not special in any kind of way."

"Oh, but you are, Kitty. You have a gift inside of you that you've never known about. It seems that you can be trained and can fight like a true mistress of spinjitzu would."

"Do you mind cutting to the chase and tell me what's going on?"

"Kitty, destiny has chose you to become a spinjitzu mistress. You must the the mistress of the wild."

When I heard that, I had the feeling to faint, but I didn't. I regained my composure, but I also had the feeling about why I was chosen to do this sort of thing.

* * *

 **KITTY HAS BEEN CHOSEN TO BECOME THE MISTRESS OF THE WILD. OH, MY GOSH. THIS IS SO EXCITING. THEY'VE FOUND THE FIRST MISTRESS, BUT SHE WAS THE THIRD CHOSEN. WILL SHE AGREE TO GO OR NOT?**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME. OH, BEFORE I GO, I GOT MY FINAL REPORT CARD TODAY. I GOT STRAIGHT A'S. THE SAME AS LAST SEMESTER. I'M SO HAPPY.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	17. Decision Time

CHAPTER 16

DECISION TIME

 **KITTY'S POV:**

After hearing the most important news that would explain my life, I went up into my bedroom to think things through. Misako had asked if I was interested in becoming the ninja of the wild, but I told her that I would think about it overnight. She said it was fine and said that she and the other two would return tomorrow to figure out what my decision is. After they left, I told my mother I needed a little time to myself and laid down on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. I sighed, looking up at the paintings of various jungles that were painted all over the room. My love for the jungle was real. My dreams involved the jungle. My heart involved the jungle. My mind involved the jungle. The beauty of life that I've seen has always involved the jungle.

I turned on my side, turning my back on the door and staring at the decorated wall of my bedroom. I also looked at the photo that sat on my bedside table. Smiling, I picked it up and stared at it. I was only six, looking to be having too much fun and loving the way I had my hair up in cute little braided pigtails. Wearing my cute little green dress that I always said was my favorite. Standing right beside me was the one man I've known since the day I was born. My very own father. I remember how he looked back then. He was a bit younger in years. He had just started forming crow's feet on the sides of his eyes. Dark circles surrounded his eyes after having some sleepless nights. I giggled at the thought. I always remembered the days he said he was too tired to play with me. Once he says that, he always ends up spinning me around and takes me out in the backyard and sits with me on the wooden swing that he built with his own hands. What memories I have kept with just the two of us.

A knock sounded on my door. I just shrugged it off and said, "Come in."

I had a feeling it was my mother. It was her by the sound of her footsteps. She closed the door behind her. "Kitty, do you have a moment to talk? Or do you need another moment to yourself?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm good. I was just looking at an old memory." I set the photo back on the night table. I sat up in my bed and looked at my mother. "You said there was something for the both of us to discuss."

"Yes, there is. I've been thinking about this for a while now and maybe you're right."

"Right about what?"

"About the right guy not being in the village. I have a feeling that you want to date a guy with the same interest as you, not just for their strength and looks. I mean it can be about their strength and looks a little bit, but what's important is whether or not they're interested in you. Do you understand what I'm saying so far?"

"Yeah, I do. What about you and Dad, though? Did you choose him because you were forced to?"

"No, I wasn't forced to choose him. I chose him because even before the arrow show, I had feelings for him. Strong feelings, to be exact. I cared about him more than any other girl did. He wasn't looking for a girl that was beautiful and pretty and had good looks. He was looking for a girl with compassion. Somebody who was willing to bring kindness and take care of him. He knew that I was that girl."

"Well, I'm looking for a guy with kind and gentle ways. Straight from his heart. Maybe somebody that is a bit overprotective. Doesn't steal. Doesn't gamble. You know, those kinds of things. Protects me from evil. It would be cool if I dated someone with an elemental power."

"Speaking of elemental powers, what are your thoughts about becoming a ninja? Could it be possible that you're the next ninja of the wild?"

"I have to say that maybe it is true. I must be the next one. Is it true? Was my great-grandmother the one that passed down those powers to me?"

"I suppose, dear. She was a very, very sweet woman. I'm sure you remember that. You could start a conversation with her and it wouldn't end until the moment you left her home. I always enjoyed those talks. They weren't bad. She had some great stories in her. We hadn't heard from her after your father had left for his journey. The last thing we knew was her funeral. It was a very sad day for all of us."

"It was pretty sad. I'll never forget that day. It only feels like a year ago."

"It was a year ago, dear."

"Well, of course it was. I knew that. Do you really think I should do it? If I leave, then you'll be lonely."

"No, I won't. Your grandmother will still be here. She is great company, after all."

"What if something we're to happen to her? What if something were to happen to her and she became sick and it turned out to be fatal? The next thing you know, we'll have to start preparing for her funeral. What will happen afterwards? Will you become lonely at that point?"

"Maybe, but I know I won't be alone."

"What do you mean?"

"I have faith that your father will return from his journey. Once he does, I won't be so lonely anymore. If he never returns, I suppose I still have the option of adopting a cat. That wouldn't be so bad."

"Please don't turn into a cat lady, Mom. You know how that will end up. You get one cat and then you decide to get another. Then more will come along and the next thing you know, there's about a thousand cats inside one tiny little house. It'll be like a motel for cats."

"That will never happen, dear. Besides, where am I gonna get that many cats at? The pet store owner stated that only two pets for one individual. I suppose taking care of two little kittens wouldn't be so bad."

"Wouldn't be so bad? Let's just hope you don't turn into a cat lady."

"I think I already have. I actually have a daughter that gave herself the nickname Kitty. There are times when you act like a stray little kitten and a hungry tiger. In between, you're just a wild cheetah. You may not have spots or stripes and no fur is showing up on that beautiful skin of yours, but you'll always be my number one Kitty."

"Awwww! You really think of me as you kitty cat?"

"Of course I do."

"That's what makes you such a wonderful mother. That's what makes me nervous about leaving you, though. I have no intentions about having you live by yourself so far away from me. Who knows? I may end up living in the city and you could still be living all the way out here. If that were to ever happen, you would be packing your bags and moving in with me. No ands, ifs, or buts about it. You'll be living with me and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"I know you want what's best for me, Kitty, but I can take care of myself. I can't rely on someone for the rest of my life."

"You had Grandmother move in with us."

"She's perfectly capable of taking care of herself, too. The reason she's living with us is because your father had left. I had to go and work so she decided to come live with us and take care of you and Nick. She didn't come here because I made her. She came here because it was her choice. Nowadays, I do worry about her because of the age she's at, but she's not weak. Even without a cane, she can stand on those strong, fragile legs of hers. She might not be able to do some of the things she used to do, but at least she enjoys the life she has now. I may be getting gray hairs and some wrinkles, but that doesn't mean I can't do certain things. There's no reason to worry about me. I'll be just fine."

"I hope so, Mom. Oh, and about today, I really am sorry about yelling at you. I guess what I did was kind of stupid and reckless. I promise never to do something like that again."

"You can't keep your promises all the time. I know there's an adventure out there for you and its calling your name. Go out there and find it."

"Are you saying that I can become a ninja?"

"If that's what you want, go and do it. I won't stop you. You were born to be a hero. You were born to be a part of the wild. You were born to do the impossible. This is your destiny. Go and retrieve it."

"Are you sure I can do this?"

"Of course I'm sure. There's something I've been meaning to give you for a long time. This was something that was given to me by you great-grandmother on my side of the family. She wanted me to have it. It brought me a lot of attention and wonders in my day. I think it's time I gave it to you." Mother pulled something out from her apron pocket. I gasped. It was an emerald leaf shaped necklace. It was beautiful the first moment anyone laid eyes on it. "I figured you would have that look on you face. I had that same look when I first saw it. I'm giving this to you because I know you can handle it. Once I put this on you, you need to promise that you'll never take it off. Once you take it off, you will have a normal life once again. If that's the path you want to take after removing the necklace, take that path. Nobody's stopping you." She placed the necklace on me. I had the feeling that it sparkled when it was placed around my neck.

I smiled. "Thank you, Mom. It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you think so." Mom kissed my forehead. "Well, I'll leave you alone for the rest of the night. I'm sure you still have some thinking to do. Goodnight, sweetheart."

Mom closed the door, smiling as she left. I sighed, placing my head on the pillows and falling fast asleep. I did have a lot of thinking to do and it would end up in my dreams. My wildest dreams.

* * *

 **A NICE LITTLE TALK BETWEEN MOTHER AND DAUGHTER USUSLLY HELPS MATTERS. WELL, SOMETIMES, BUT THIS ONE SEEMED TO WORK LIKE A CHARM. I WONDER WHAT KITTY WILL DECIDE ON. SHE SHE STAY HOME OR BECOME THE MISTRESS OF NATURE.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	18. Thoughts Are Spoken

CHAPTER 17

THOUGHTS HAVE SPOKEN

 **KITTY'S POV:**

Sleeping on the thought, my mind went into a dream that spoke of me becoming the ninja of the wild. I was in the middle of the jungle, surrounded by creatures and plants that actually moved. They all lived in peace and harmony. My kind of dream. I smiled, seeing that I was about to meet someone who will help me make the best decision of my life. The dream felt real. I had a feeling that I was actually awake and not seeing someone inside my head. I walked up to a large tree, seeing all the creatures and living plants bow down before me. When I made my way to the tree, a python rose me up there and placed me on a platform. The tree started glowing and before I knew it, a face appeared on the tree. I gasped at first, but then I saw some familiar facial features.

"Grandmother Armegon?" I asked, "That can't be you, can it? I hope I'm not seeing things."

"Not at all, dear," she said, "I am here to aid you at the beginning of your terrific journey. You are about to do great things in life as you become the mistress of the wild. You will do things that I was never able to do."

"I don't know. I'm not sure I can do it. If I stay home, I'll just be a normal, boring girl. If I go with the other mistresses, I will never be the same."

"Kitty, no matter with route you take, there will always be changes, but they will only make you stronger. You will always be the same person in life that you are now. Deep in your heart, you belong to the wild. The wild is your home. It's what brought you this far in life. Don't be afraid to choose either path. The path that you choose will make you a better person. It will give you courage, honor and strength. Things that you have now, but will grow stronger in time. You will do great things along the way and always remain the same. Never forget about the people who helped you get this far. They will always be there for you until the end of Ninjago."

"Thank you, Grandmother Armegon."

The dream vanished, causing me to wake up in the process. My alarm clock went off, causing the sun to blind me and the birds to start singing. I jumped out of bed and packed up my belongings. I looked through the written checklist I prepared, making sure I had everything. Once it was all marked off, I picked up my suitcases, placing my backpack behind me and walked out of the room. When I got downstairs, my mother looked at me with wide eyes.

"Kitty, what are you doing?" Mother asked.

"I've made my decision, Mom," I said, "I've decided to become the mistress of the wild. Today is the day I make my decision. I have faith that my path in life will be great. It's time for me to spread my wings in life. I'll always come back, and even though I'll change some, I'll always be the kitty cat you know and love. Don't worry, Mom. I'll always be the same."

"Oh, my little girl's growing up. I can't believe his day has come." With tears in her eyes, Mother wrapped me in one of her strong bear hugs. There were times when some of the hugs she's given me and too difficult to bear. This was one of them.

"Mother. Choking, not breathing."

"Oh, sorry." Mother released me. "I got a little carried away there."

"It's okay, Mother. Is Grandmother downstairs? I'd like to tell her goodbye."

"I'm right here, darling," Grandmother said, walking into the living room, "Come here and give your grandmother some hugs and kisses before you leave. I can't believe you're actually leaving."

"Well, it's time for this young bird to spread her wings and fly." I wrapped her in a hug, kissing her forehead. "I'll always think about you."

"I know you will. I'll be doing the same thing. Now you come visit as often as you can. Training to become a ninja is a lot of work, but don't forget about visits and all others. Don't forget to visit for all holidays. I'll be writing letters to you once a week. Make sure you reply back."

"I will. Don't worry." A knock came to the door. "I'll get the door. I'm sure it's Misako." I opened the door and sure enough Misako was standing right there. "Misako, it's so good to see you again."

"I can't stay long," Misako said, "I left Nya and Pixal back at the bounty. I just came to see whether or not you accept the invitation to become a mistress of spinjitzu."

"Well, considering that I've given it a lot of thought and I packed up my bags and everything, I'm ready to hit the road."

"What?"

"I'm ready to come with you. I've accepted your invitation."

"I knew that. I was just testing you. You passed it. Since you've agreed to come, let's get you to the bounty. We've got a room set up for you. Come along. Unless you would like to say goodbye to you family."

"One more never hurts." I walked over to my family.

"Go on, dear," Grandmother said, "Stay safe. Go and be the protector you were born to be."

"We'll still be here if you need anything," Mother said, "Good luck, Kitty. I love you, dear."

"I love you, too," Kitty said, "I love you both so much." Smiling one last time, I turned around, facing Misako. "I'm ready to go."

"Follow me then," Misako said, "Let's us hurry back to the bounty."

I walked away from the house, looking back once more. I will come back. Hopefully, I'll be back with my entire family living there together once again. Just one more time to be a family. For now, it was time to walk a new path. Journey on to a new life. Find where my path begins and where it will continue on. After all, even though I pass through all these old stores and homes, I will always understand the old saying in Ninjago. The past is the past and the future is the future.

It wasn't long before we made our way into the woods and found the bounty. This flying contraption that I was about to step up upon was the most beautiful thing I ever laid eyes on. After all, I've lived in a village in the midst of the jungle all my life and we don't really have technology to work with. All this stuff will be new to me.

I walk on the lower deck to see a polished floor and hopefully a nice room. Two girls were talking inside one of the rooms. This was the first place I went inside. I gasped when I saw all the gadgets inside of this room. I couldn't believe all that I saw. My mind was swirling just staring at the large screen in front of me.

"Kitty, don't stare at that screen for too long," Misako said, "It can cause headaches."

"How can something like this cause headaches?" I asked, "Reading causes headaches. I've read plenty of books to figure that out."

"Alright then. I've already introduced you to Nya and Pixal, but I'm not sure you've been given a proper introduction. I think now is the time to do so."

"Good to meet you both. I'm Kitty."

"Pleasure to meet you," Nya said.

"It is an honor to be in your presents and starting off our friendship as acquaintances," Pixal said.

"Say what?" I asked.

"That's just Pixal`s way of saying hello," Nya said, "She was programmed to sound sophisticated."

"Oh, I get it. So what brings you on this flying ship?"

"Pixal and I are both training to become mistresses. I am to be the mistress of water."

"I am training to become the mistress of sound," Pixal said.

"You and I have already completed our training, remember?" Nya said.

"I know, but we have not been educated on the teachings of spinjitzu."

"Speaking of training, when will I start mine, Misako?" I asked.

"After we have found the mistress of animals," Misako said, "Until then, think of this as a bit of a vacation. Take some time to rest those young weary bones of yours."

"I don't have weary bones. My place of relaxation is in the wild. I was practically born in the jungle. No, seriously, I was literally born in the jungle. My parents couldn't make it back to the village in time."

"Oh," Pixal said.

"What a peaceful place to be born at," Nya said.

"I know," I said, "I'm glad to be born in a place surrounded by wonderful creatures and living plants."

"I think it's time we go ahead and get you settled in, Kitty," Misako said, "Allow me to lead you to your new room."

"Is it my permanent room?"

"It's only temporary for the week. I live in a momentary back in Ninjago City. It's in the most peaceful place in the city."

"Is there a jungle close by?"

"I'm afraid not. The monastery is too close to the city. You'll enjoy it, though." Misako opened the door to my bedroom. "I'll leave you alone to unpack. Happy moving in."

I walked inside the bedroom. It was nice and cozy. Green walls. A bookshelf. If ever I feel as though I want to be alone, this is the perfect place for me to be alone at. I began unpacking my things. I think my new life is beginning to look great.

* * *

 **WELL, KITTY MAY BE HEADING TO A PLACE WHERE THERE'S NO JUNGLE NEARBY, BUT AT LEAST SHE'LL GET TO EXPLORE NEW WONDERS. I'M SURE SHE'LL HAVE A GREAT TIME IN NINJAGO CITY. LIVING THERE AND MAY BE FINDING A BOYFRIEND.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME. TODAY HAS NOT BEEN A GOOD DAY.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	19. Girl Trouble

CHAPTER 18

GIRL TROUBLE

 **NYA`S POV:**

I actually enjoyed being surrounded by the jungle. The beautiful sounds, the calm winds, the nice temperatures. It all just felt so comfortable. The bad thing about it is mosquito bites, trees on top of trees, and animals having the thought of attacking you. There's a part of me that says I miss the jungle and there's a part of me saying that I want to go back so badly. I sighed as I placed the bounty on autopilot. I'm not sure why I shaped it as Dareth. Maybe I was just being stupid, but it didn't matter. Dinner was finished and I was famished. I left the control room, having the thought that somebody was in the room. I walked back inside, searching the room for any sight of something that didn't belong inside the room. I hope I'm hearing things. If I found something, it would be good at all.

After searching under every desk, I shook my head, having the feeling of hearing things. Before I left the room, I heard a clattering noise in the closet. Wait, there's a closet in the control room? I don't remember that being built in here. Great. I must be seeing things, too. I didn't want to open the door, but my curiosity got the best of me. Opening the door slowly, shaking a bit, I saw something shuffling inside a box filled with tea. A head popped out. The head belonged to a little baby tiger. I gasped, screaming at the top of my lungs. Oh, my goodness. I can't believe there was a baby tiger inside the control room's supply closet. I heard footsteps running towards the room. I looked to see Misako, Pixal and Kitty standing in the doorway.

"Nya, what is going on in here?" Misako asked.

I took a few deep breaths before speaking. "Oh, my goodness. I'm sorry, but you will not believe what I found in the closet."

"What closet?"

"The closet over there." I pointed to where it was.

"That's funny. I've never noticed a supply closet in here."

"I didn't, either, until I heard shuffling noises. You won't believe what I found in there." A tiny growl escaped from the closet. Actually, the baby tiger escaped from the tiny space area. "There it is. I found a baby tiger."

"That's what you were so scared of. This little thing is harmless. It's only a baby."

"Well, like all babies, whether human or animal, can make a big mess of things. Tigers are carnivorous. When it comes to human babies, I can handle that. But baby tigers? That's not gonna work out for me."

"I don't see what the big deal is about him," Kitty said, motioning to the baby tiger, "Here, little tiger. Come here, little guy. It's okay. There's nothing for you to be afraid of. You're safe here with us." The tiger listened to Kitty's command and ran up to her. "Awww, you're such a sweet little tiger. Yes, you are. Yes, you are. The cutest little thing I've ever laid eyes upon."

"I am bewildered as of how an infant tiger ended up on the bounty," Pixal said.

"I was thinking the same thing," Misako said.

"I understand that your the mistress of the wild, Kitty, but I didn't expect that you spent too much time in the jungle," I said, "You didn't make that baby tiger your friend, did you?"

"I have a lot of jungle creatures that are my friends," Kitty said, "I've never seen this little guy before. I'm sure he's seen me before. He only seems to be a few months old. He's still so tiny and fragile. I guess he lost his mother somewhere and was just trying to find her. I suppose he saw me climb aboard the bounty and decided to follow me."

"You're not gonna consider keeping that thing, are you? First off all, that's a wild animal. Second, we don't have any room for him and third, we don't even know what he eats."

"We can't take him back out there to the jungle, Nya. We don't know where his mother is and there are tons of predators out there. He could get hurt. I think the best thing for us to do is keep him and make him a part of the team. Is that okay with you, Misako?"

"Well, as long as you feed him and make sure to take sure to take care of him, I don't see why not," Misako said.

"Looks as though he's staying, Nya," Kitty said.

"Whatever," I said, "He's your responsibility, though. Here's one rule that I want to make clear, though. He is to stay as far away from me as possible. Especially when I'm in here sailing the bounty."

"Okay. Geez, you don't have to be rude about it."

"Well, I'm just in one of those moods."

Misako sighed. "Pixal, Kitty. Why don't you both go ahead and start getting dinner on the table? Nya and I will be in there in just a few minutes. I need to have a word with her. Alone."

"As you wish, Misako," Pixal said, walking away.

"Sure thing," Kitty said, "I'm gonna take this time to think up of a good name for this little guy. Come on, boy. Let's get some dinner in you." Kitty left with the tiger in her arms. Finally, that thing was gone. Now I can get back to what I was planning to do before.

"Don't try and walk out on me, Nya," Misako said.

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Misako. I don't know what got into me. I guess I was freaking out because of my cat allergies."

"Nya, tigers and house cats are two different creatures."

"They're from the same family of cats."

"True, but they have their differences. Regular house cats are treated as pets. Tigers are from the wild."

"There's no use in keeping one on the bounty, then."

"It's only a baby, Nya. Once it gets bigger, we'll have a place for it to stay outside. Kitty's already treating it like her baby. I have a feeling that she'll become a wonderful mother some day. This may be good practice for her."

"Practice becoming a mother by raising a tiger. Oh, my goodness."

"I have a feeling that your mood is shifting to something different. Did you get a call from your brother while I was out earlier?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, you just have that feeling in you. Whenever you talk to your brother, you're in a bad mood. You can tell me the truth. I won't be upset with you."

I sighed. "Fine. I did get a call from him. Garmadon told him everything. About me becoming the mistress of water, completing my training, finding my elemental weapon and all that. He wasn't too happy about it when I talked to him over the phone. I just wish he would get out of my business."

"You can always blame my husband for blurting things out of the blue. You can never keep a secret from him. I suppose telling your brother could've been the right thing to do. Although, I'm pretty sure he'll yell at you more about it later."

"No, he won't. I'll make sure of that."

"Nya, what are you doing? Don't be planning anything drastic."

"I'm not. I just need to do a few quick things. It's time to get a little payback. If my brother's gonna treat me like a little baby, then I'll just start acting like a total brat."

"Nya, don't do something that you'll regret. It will come back later in the future and haunt you."

"That's what everyone says."

"I'm serious, Nya. Don't do it."

I pulled up my email on the computer. "Oh, look. A bunch of unread emails. They're all from my brother. Should I read them? I don't think so. I might as well go ahead and delete them all. As a matter of fact, I might as well block him from my entire email account." I clicked blocked, making sure that he was never in my email again. It gave me a choice whether or not I wanted to block him.

"Nya, don't do it."

It was too late. I had already clicked yes. I smiled. "Okay, let's move on."

"Nya, you're only making things more difficult."

I turned on my phone. "Oh, look at that. It seems as though my brother just sent me a bunch of text messages. I think it's just a waste of time to read them all. I'll just go ahead and delete them."

"Nya, stop this. You don't know what you're doing."

"Too late. I've already done it. It looks as though his number is still in my phone. I think I have no choice but to do the impossible."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, I would dare."

"You're only making matters worse."

"I'm not the one making matters worse. Kai is. Its time to show him that I can take care of myself."

"Nya, don't do it. Kai is your brother."

"Not anymore. I don't have a brother."

"Don't do it, Nya."

"Too late." I had already removed Kai`s number.

Misako`s face was a shade of red. "I hope your happy." She stormed off.

You know what? I don't regret what I did. I am happy. I'm really happy.

* * *

 **CAN'T TALK RIGHT NOW.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	20. Landing For The Night

CHAPTER 19

LANDING FOR THE NIGHT

 **NYA`S POV:**

Autopilot had landed us in the middle of a large opening in a strange forest. I had went to see why and it looked as though we had made it to our destination. I wasn't sure where the red dot was pointing at, but I'm sure Misako can tell me where this next mistress is. I sighed, looking at my emails. I was always used to seeing whether or not I got an email from Kai before I remembered that I blocked him from my email account. I even looked at my text messages randomly before I found out that I deleted all my brother's messages. I even blocked his number from entering my found. I figured I would regret it, but like usual, I didn't listen. Misako did warn me. I'm such an idiot. I need to fix things. Once we return to Ninjago City, I need to make amends to Kai.

My phone buzzed in my bag. I looked to see that it was Jay. If there was one person I was glad to hear from, it was him. I can't believe I actually have signal in the woods. I suppose it's because of the area that the bounty landed in. I read the message he sent me.

Hey, Nya. Kai wanted me to text you to make sure everything was okay. He can't get into contact with you. He wants to know what's going on.

I sighed, seeing that Kai always had a way to get on top of me. I decided to reply back.

Call me, please. There's something I need to discuss with you.

I waited a moment before Jay sent me another text back.

Okay. I will.

My phone rang a second later. I answered it. "Hey, Jay. How's it going?"

"Pretty good," Jay said, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

"Kai just called me a few minutes ago. He told me that he can't get in touch with you. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, that's what I need to discuss with you about."

"I'm all ears."

"Kai and I haven't been getting along for the past couple of weeks. I moved out, but that hasn't changed matters. He always calls me and begs me to come home, but I keep telling him no. He doesn't listen to a word I say. I wish he would, though. Now I've gotten mad at him once again and I went to the extreme on it. I blocked him from my email account, I deleted all of his text messages and I blocked his number from my phone. I made a big mistake. I need you to talk to him for me. Don't tell him over the phone, though. Go over and tell him face to face. If he wants to talk to me, just let him call me from your phone."

"Why did you block him for everything? That's kind of like shunning everyone away from your life."

"I know. I feel so horrible about it. I don't know what else to do."

"Here's what I would do. When you come back home, make amends with him. I would give you more advice, but that's all I can think of."

"That's all I can do. Thank you, Jay. I really needed to talk to someone besides Misako about this."

"My pleasure. Call me if you want to talk."

"Okay. Thanks, Jay. I love you."

"I love you, too, Nya. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up, putting a smile on my face. I actually feel a lot better.

I decided to go to bed. It has been a pretty long day. When I got into my bedroom, I heard a tiny growl from behind me. I turned around to see that little tiger in my room. I groaned, holding the baby tiger by the back of its neck and carried him out of my room. I walked over to Kitty's door, knocking pretty hard on it. Kitty opened it, looking at the scene that she's now witnessed.

"Is everything okay?" Kitty asked.

"Not as far as I'm concerned," I said, dropping the baby tiger in Kitty's hands, "Do you mind keeping that thing out of my room? I don't want him in there. You're lucky he didn't wreck it. If he did, I would've locked him inside the hall closet."

"Come on, Nya, don't be such a drama queen about it. Mongo didn't mean any harm."

"What did you just call him?"

"Mongo. I thought it was the cutest name ever so that's what I named him. Isn't it wonderful?"

"For you, I'd have to agree. With me, not so much."

"What is up with you and tigers? You won't even go near this little thing. Besides, he's just a baby. He won't cause any harm. What did he ever do to you besides scaring you earlier today? Oh, and he wants to apologize for that."

"I don't have a problem with tigers. I was never able to have cats of my own because of my allergic reaction. Oh, and I accept his apology."

"I know you feel bad about not having a cat of your own, but cats and tigers are completely different from each other. What happens when you go near a cat?"

"Do you mind if I just tell you a story of when I first went near a cat?"

"I'm all ears."

"Alright." I sighed. "I was only five years old. My parents took me over to the animal shelter in our village to let me pick out a pet. I was really excited. I wanted it to be one of my happiest memories."

* * *

 _I had went inside the shelter and looked at all the pets with so much happiness in my eyes._

 _"Oh, I can't wait to find something so cuddly to hug and hold and have tea parties with," I said in my little five year old voice, "I am going to find the most perfect cat in the whole wide world." I had searched all over the place for the perfect pet. "Mom, all these pets are so cute. I can't seem to find a cat, though."_

 _"There are plenty of cats here, sweetheart," my mother said, "I'm sure you'll find the perfect one."_

 _"Oh, why can't I get a pet?" Kai asked in his whiny voice, "If I were to get anything, it would have to be a dog like this. He looks pretty tough." He pointed to a dog with sharp teeth and mean eyes._

 _"Kai, we've talked about this," my father said, "Nya is the youngest. She gets to pick first."_

 _"Why does the youngest always have to go first?"_

 _"The search is over," I said, "I just found the perfect kitty cat." I looked at the most adorable little kitten ever known to mankind. With his tiny paws, his black and white blotches and cutest facial features ever, he had to be the one. "He's so adorable."_

 _"I think Nya just found her perfect pet," my mother said._

 _Dad had walked over to the animal shelter owner. "We'll take that cat right there."_

 _"I have to say that cats are a popular pet these days," the owner said, opening up the pen._

 _The cat had jumped into my arms. "This is so exciting. I finally have my very own cat. I'm gonna name you Boxer."_

 _"Such an unusual name for a cat," Mom said._

 _"It's a wonderful name to me. He's my cat and that's all that matters." I started having an itchy sensation on my body. "I'm starting to feel really itchy." My forehead starting dripping with sweat. "Now I'm sweating. I don't feel very good."_

 _"Are you okay, sweetie?" Mom asked._

 _"Uh, Mom, Dad," Kai said, "I think Nya is having an allergic reaction."_

 _"An allergic reaction to what?" Dad asked._

 _"I think the cat is causing the issue," the owner said, "This has happened a few times before when children pick out their first pet. I'm afraid you won't be able to take the cat home with you."_

 _"I don't want to give him back," I said, "I love him. I've already given him the perfect name."_

 _"I know, sweetie, but you can't keep him if he's giving you an allergic reaction," Mom said, "I'm afraid you're going to have to give him back."_

 _I sighed. "Okay." I handed the cat back to the owner. "Here you go."_

 _"Come on, dear. Let's go see the village doctor about this."_

 _We walked away and I never entered though those doors again. I was too scared to even go near another cat._

* * *

"Ever since then, whatever looked like a cat made me jump up and run away," I said.

"That's really sad," Kitty said, "I'm sure there's something you can do about it now."

"Why should that matter? I have enough problems of my own. I might as well go to bed. Goodnight, Kitty."

I walked back to my room. After changing into my night clothes and going to bed, I was hoping that things would change in the future. The next morning, Misako woke us all up, preparing us for the day's journey. Looks like we were on our way to finding the mistress of animals.

* * *

 **I THOUGHT THIS CHAPTER WAS BOTH SAD AND CUTE. SAD BECAUSE NYA WAS NEVER ABLE TO HAVE A CAT. CUTE BECAUSE OF THAT BEAUTIFUL MOMENT.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	21. Girl From The Woods

CHAPTER 20

GIRL FROM THE WOODS

 **NEW GIRL'S POV:**

The winds blew all around me. A weird flying contraption entered the woods. I'm sure it was probably nothing. Probably just something that was stopping somewhere for the night. I know what people are thinking. Why is there a girl outside in the middle of the night at the time when the woods is dangerous? I'll say this. I'm not scared of the dark and I had a feeling that there was an animal calling out in distress. I didn't hear them or anything, but I sure felt them through my heart. I ran through the woods, hearing a distress call echoing through the woods. I knew I was getting close. When I got there, I saw a bear lying on the ground, having trouble standing up. I walked over there slowly, trying my best not to startle the poor creature. I placed my hand on her forehead, keeping her calm.

"Hey there," I said, "Everything's alright. I'm here for you. Show me where it hurts." The bear showed me her leg, all cut up and swollen. I gasped, placing my hand on her cheek. "Don't worry. I'll help you. I have the proper tools for this." I took out some leaves that contained some special ointment. I rubbed it on her and wrapped up her leg. Once I was done, I rubbed her forehead. "There you go. That should help your leg heal. Just be careful when you're walking, okay? No funny business. There's plenty of berries on a bush. Just have some of those for a while." The bear nodded, nuzzling her head on my cheek. I giggled. "Your fur is so ticklish. You are one sweet bear. You're not as fierce as those others are to me. You're calm and considerate. I don't think I've ever met a bear like you."

I heard whistling from the trees. Night birds were singing their evening song. I thought of it as beautiful and lovely. The beavers were splashing around in the water, their tails creating a nice beat. I giggled, seeing that the animals were wanting me to sing before I headed back home. I suppose one song wouldn't hurt. I climbed up one of the trees, looking up at the moon and stars. The best part of the night. The light is what brings a song.

 _The beauties in the night_

 _The moon and the stars_

 _How lovely it is_

 _How beautiful they are_

 _Once the sun is down_

 _The completion of the day_

 _Hasn't ended that much_

 _For us to say_

 _The birds and animals_

 _Such beautiful creatures_

 _Created by the light_

 _With all their wonderful features_

 _I have a great life_

 _Out here in the woods_

 _With love and kindness_

 _And all that is good_

 _With love and kindness_

 _Out here in the woods_

 _You find what you can find_

 _And make some great friends_

 _The journeys continue_

 _And never ends_

 _With love and kindness_

 _And all that is good_

 _With love and kindness_

 _Out here in the woods_

The splashing from the beaver`s tails ended. The birds stopped whistling their tune. All was quiet. Even the considerate bear was asleep, resting her injured leg. I had a feeling she would come back and return the favor to me one day. I don't deserve it, though. It was my job to protect them. They shouldn't have to protect me. I heard my name being called out.

"Carol! Carol!" I heard my aunt call out, "Time to come home, dear."

I climbed up one of the trees, waving to her. She waved back, seeing that I was still in the woods. I smiled, jumping from tree to tree and ending up in the front lawn of the cottage. I giggled. "Hola, tia Rose."

"Hello, my sweet little niece," Aunt Rose said, "I see your heart felt another animal in distress. I'm sure you took care of it like always."

"I did."

"You have such a warm heart filled with love and kindness. Come on inside, dear. Your brother is starting to worry."

"When isn't he?"

Suddenly, my brother, Gregory, came inside the room. He was wearing his usual villagers attire which was always covered in dirt and grime. Something else that I have to clean up. His jet black hair was messy when he took off his straw hat. Those blue eyes sparkle every time you looked into them, whether or not he's mad.

"Mi hermana, where have you been?" Gregory asked.

"I was out helping an animal in distress, Gregory," I said.

"Why must you always go out and do that? You're gonna get hurt one of these days."

"She's only doing what's best for the creatures of the forest," Aunt Rose said, "Respect what she does."

"I'll respect what she does once she stops doing it," Gregory said.

Mi hermano, I can't help it," I said, "My heart signals me to help animals in distress. I have some sort of gift that shows I care."

"Maybe you should learn a magic spell to get rid of the gift. It'll make it easier on me. I wouldn't have to worry about you so much." Gregory walked upstairs, ignoring whatever else there was to say.

I sighed. "What is wrong with him?"

"Nothing, dear. Gregory is just who he is. You can't change that," Aunt Rose said.

"Was a spell casted on me to give me the gift?"

"No, dear. You were born with the gift. Your mother passed it down to you right after she died."

Tears streamed down my eyes. "I miss her so much. I wish she were here right now."

Aunt Rose hugged me tightly. "I know, dear. You miss her so much. So do I. It can get emotional just thinking about her."

"I wish I knew who my father was."

"I wish you could, too."

My life is not normal. My mother passed away when I was seven. I never knew my father. Mother never talked about him. She said it was too heartbreaking to tell. Aunt Rose finally confessed that he died during a horrifying battle a few months before I was born. I'm named Carol Dominez. I never speak of my middle name. There's nothing wrong with it. It was my mother's name. My brother was named after the father I never knew. After mother passed away, Aunt Rose took us in. She was as sweet as Mom, but a lot more kinder and cared so much. She thought of Gregory and I as her children. She never married because she couldn't bear children of her own. Once we came along, she made sure to take care of us like there was no tomorrow.

I sighed, sitting on the couch. I could always count on my aunt to keep me calm. She knows me well.

Her smile always made the room brighten up. "You would've loved your father. He was the sweetest man you could ever meet. He loved your mother more than anything else in the world. I cared about him, too. Like a sister, though. After he passed on, it was heartbreaking. Your mother wouldn't even speak his name. It was just so depressing to her."

"I know. When I asked her about it, she always gave me a cookie and told me to go play in my bedroom," I said, "She always made sure to never speak about him."

"She did whatever she could. Speaking of cookies, I just made a fresh batch."

"Should I take one to Gregory?"

"You might as well go ahead and take him a plate. He hasn't eaten dinner yet. I made some potato soup, dear. Could you take it up there so he can eat?"

"Of course."

"I don't know what he does up there. He always has to be busy with something. I guess he's worried about his job again. Try to keep him calm about it, dear."

"I will, Aunt Rose."

I walked upstairs, knocking on my brother's door. He didn't say anything, so I just waltzed in. I saw my brother sitting on his bed, tears streaming down his eyes. My thoughts went to one thing. Something bad happened today.

* * *

 **THE SONG BELONGS TO ME. IT'S NOT IN BOLD. ANYWAY, THIS IS THE NEW GIRL. CAROL DOMINEZ. SHE'S SPANISH. A BEAUTIFUL LANGUAGE, IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF. I'VE TAKEN TWO SPANISH CLASSES, SO I'M TRYING TO REMEMBER SOME OF THIS STUFF.**

 **SIRRY I'VE BEEN DISTANT LATELY. A LOT OF STUFF HAS BEEN GOING ON AND I HAVE TO MAKE SURE THAT IT GETS DONE. I DIDN'T NAKE THE SCORE I WANTED TO MAKE ON THE ACT. DON'T MAKE ME TELL YOU WHAT IT IS. I ALSO HAVE TO GO AND GET MY HIGH SCHOOL SENIOR PORTRAITS MADE TUESDAY. I HAVE SO MUCH TO DO, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T WRITE MY FANFICTION.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	22. Life is Both Easy and Hard

CHAPTER 21

LIFE IS BOTH EASY AND HARD

 **CAROL`S POV:**

I laid in bed, my pillows soaked with fresh tears as I had just finished crying moments ago. I sighed, staring at the ceiling. It seems as though my brother just lost his job and also lost a friend. His friend, Wallace, was in a log chopping accident back in the forest. He was almost smashed by a large tree branch and was taken to the emergency room after the accident. He passed away this morning. Chopping logs was one of the skills my brother has. There's no way he could find another on around here. It would have to be in the nearby village if he were to search for work. I'm sure they would give him a good pay. Aunt Rose tried to talk to him about it, but he wouldn't listen. He was older enough to find a better job that would pay him better than what we had now. I should be graceful for the garden and the farm.

I was still up past midnight. I just couldn't sleep. All I could really do was stare at the window, looking at the twinkling stars in the sky. It was just moments later when I finally fell asleep, not waking up until the sun beamed in my face and my eyes finally decided to open. I placed the pillow over my head, having a couple of birds removing it, showing me what a beautiful day it was going to be. I smiled, getting up and grabbing myself an outfit, changing behind my dressing shade. Once I was finished, I saw all the beautiful creatures from the forest cleaning up the place. I giggled, graceful for the help even though I would've been capable of doing it myself. I shrugged it off, waking out of the room.

I walked downstairs, seeing mi tia Rose and mi hermano Gregory were already eating breakfast. I made my way over to the table, sitting down and bowing my head in respect to thank the Great Sensei for giving my family a wonderful morning and hoping that he can help Gregory find a new job.

I suppose Gregory heard me. He was staring right at me. "You don't have to ask the Great Sensei for help about everything you hear."

"Yes, I do," I said, "You need help. If anybody can help you, it's the Great Sensei."

"It's true, darling," Aunt Rose said, "You need help more than ever."

I sighed. "So what are your plans for today, Gregory?"

"Trying to see if I can find a new job in the village," Gregory said, "After all, somebody has to make a living around here. You know, it would make things a lot easier if you get a job as well."

"Unless it involves taking care of animals, I refuse to take it. Besides, I can't get a job. I have to take care of the farm and the garden. There's no way I can do both that and work at the same time."

"You have a point."

"Gregory, I know it's hard to be the only one making money for this family, but it will all make sense to you in the future," Aunt Rose said, "You'll see. Who knows? Maybe there's somebody who will come knocking at the door and bring either you or Carol some success. For now, the best thing you can do is find a job. I'm sure someone would love to hire you."

A knock sounded on the door. I stood up. "I wonder who that could be."

Before I could step out of the kitchen, Gregory pushed me aside. "I got it."

Gregory went to the front door and opened it, revealing a woman with long gray hair that was pulled up in a braid. She was wearing a historian`s article of clothing and had a backpack with her. She must be one of those traveling historians.

"Hello there," the woman said, "May I come in?"

"If you're some kind of traveling saleswoman, we're not interested in anything you have," Gregory said.

"Gregory, behave," I said.

"I'm no traveling saleswoman," the woman said, "My name is Misako. I am from Ninjago City."

"So you're one of those city people," Gregory said, "We don't trust city folks. Whatever you have to offer, we don't want any of it."

"I'm only here in search for something."

"Why don't you come inside?" I said, "I'm sure you're tired from your travels and need some time to re-energize."

"Carol, what are you doing?" Gregory asked.

"I may care about animals, but I also care about other people. While you concentrate on finding a new job, I'll concentrate on helping this poor woman feel at home. Can you do that for me?"

Gregory sighed. "Fine, I guess. If she makes one wrong move, don't hesitate to kick her out."

"You have my word." I walked back over to Misako. "Come on inside. Make yourself at home. I'll go into the kitchen and make you some tea."

"That would be lovely," Misako said.

"Have you had any breakfast this morning? We still have some pancakes left over."

"I'm good, dear. I ate this morning."

"Alright." I walked into the kitchen, whipping Misako and myself up some tea before going back inside the living room. "I hope you don't mind drinking honey flavored tea. It's all we have. Plus, its the only tea we can afford. We're trying to save up money."

"Is everything alright, dear?"

Before I could say anything else, Aunt Rose walked in the room. "Hello, Carol. I see we have a guest. Who may you be, senora?"

"I'm Misako," Misako said.

"Well, it's certainly nice to meet you. I wish I could stay longer, but I need to go and get some tomatoes from the garden. I'll only be a few minutes. Don't forget about your chores, Carol."

"Yes, Aunt Rose," I said.

Once she left, Misako said, "I take it that you are a part of the Spanish community, considering that it is your native language."

"That is true."

Misako sipped her tea. "You say that this is the only flavored tea your family can afford. Why is that? Is everything alright, dear?"

"Well, my brother just lost his job yesterday. He hardly made enough money just to buy enough meat to last the week. Luckily, we still have the farm to give us some eggs. It's amazing how we have a total of sixty chickens in the henhouse. I'm not the type of person to always eat meat."

"You're not a vegetarian, are you?"

"No, not at all. I eat a good quality of meat, but I usually stick to sushi and garden vegetables. It's a healthier lifestyle. I'm the type of person who loves to eat fish. Do you like fish?"

"I do, but I can't eat shellfish. I'll have a major allergic reaction if swallowed. Luckily, I always have my aspirin with me in case I do consume it."

"I suppose you'd rather stick with regular fish. That's fine with me."

"You love to have long chats, don't you, dear?"

"I sure do. People say I talk a lot, but I don't have any real friends. The only friends I have are the ones that live in the forest. I'm talking about the beautiful creatures of nature."

"No real friends. I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay. So what brings you out here, anyway? Are you on a quest or something?"

"I am, actually. I am looking for something of importance. Something that is worth far more that gold or anything valuable."

"So you're not looking for a certain jewel?"

"Unfortunately not. It's stated in one of my scrolls."

"I'd figured you have scrolls considering that you're a historian and all."

"Well, I used to be a historian. I'm retired now. My family and I own a simple little tea shop back in Ninjago City. Sure I may still be dressed like a historian, act like a historian and all that, but I'm no longer one. I'm on this journey for a reason. Ninjago may be in danger once again."

"Why is Ninjago always the target to end up being in danger?"

"I'm not sure myself, but I do know one thing. I need someone that is capable of facing danger. I'm just not sure who that might be. Someone who can brace for action. Someone who is strong. Someone who is destined to be a ninja."

"A ninja?"

"Yes. I came here because I was looking for someone, not something. I think I may have found that someone."

"I don't know why you're telling me all this. If Gregory is to be the one chosen to become a ninja, I shouldn't be in this conversation at all. You should go talk to him."

"I'm not looking for him. I came here for a mistress of spinjitzu. That mistress is you."

Once I heard those words, I just automatically fainted. I can't believe it. I've been chosen to become a ninja. An actual ninja who would train in the art of spinjitzu.

* * *

 **GREAT THINGS CAN HAPPEN TO PEOPLE. EVEN THOUGH ITS IN THE MIDST OF BAD TIMES.**

 **WELL, I GOTTA GO GET MY SENIOR PORTRAITS TOMORROW. WISH ME LUCK.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	23. The Next Decision

CHAPTER 22

THE NEXT DECISION

 **CAROL`S POV:**

When I came to, a damp cloth was placed on my head and I was in my bed. I don't really know why I fainted. All I really heard was Misako telling me that I was to learn the art of spinjitzu. Become a mistress of spinjitzu. From the books I've read, the mistresses of spinjitzu would be some of the most greatest heroines in all of Ninjago. They would've been if they had only met each other, becoming a wonderful team. Instead, none of them were able to find one another and a team was never formed. Besides, the Serpentine Wars was what got in the way of things. Now it seems as though Ninjago is in need of a mistress and I have to make sure the team is formed. There's just a few questions I need answering. I jumped out of bed, hoping Misako was still here. I'm sure she's still here having a nice chat with Aunt Rose. I'm just hoping so. After all, they're both the same age. I'm sure they have a lot to talk about.

I walked out of my room and stood in front of the stairs. Sure enough, I could hear Misako`s voice, chatting away with my Aunt Rose. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see that it was Gregory.

I smiled. "Hola, hermano. I hope you had some luck today in finding a job."

"No, I didn't," Gregory said, "I went to plenty of places in the village. Nobody would hire me. Looks as though I'll just have to start selling eggs, milk and wool. Just the normal life of a farm boy."

"You're not a farm boy, Gregory. You're more than that."

"Says the girl that's leaving to become the legendary mistress of spinjitzu. Why would you accept an offer like that?"

"What are you talking about? I never suggested leaving home. I never accepted any offers."

"Why is that woman you invited inside the house saying that you're planning on leaving? I knew there was something suspicious about her."

"I don't think Misako said anything about that."

"Carol, dear, you're awake," Aunt Rose said, "Come down here, sweetheart. Misako wants to have a word with you."

"Did she tell you?" I asked.

"She sure did. I think that this is a wonderful opportunity for you. The time for the mistresses to unite has come. I knew you were the right one to inherit your mother's powers."

"Inherit my mother's powers?"

"Mom had an elemental power?" Gregory asked, "What are you talking about, Aunt Rose?"

"You see, a long time ago, before you two were born, your mother fought in the Serpentine Wars," Aunt Rose explained, "She was a very powerful elemental master. She was the master of animals. She could turn into any animal she set her mind to. It was only a matter of time when the mistresses of spinjitzu were to unite together, but alas, it never happened. Your mother came hone right after the war ended and settled down. She married your father and the two of you came along. Her time may have been short, but now her powers will never be forgotten."

"I inherited her powers?" I asked.

"Well, you are next in line to become the mistress of spinjitzu. I don't see why you wouldn't. Besides, you love animals. You always sense whenever one is in distress."

"One of the only things she's good at," Gregory said.

"Would you stop making comments?" I said, elbowing my brother in the chest.

"Ow!"

"Well, you deserved it."

"Don't start that, you two," Aunt Rose said, "We have a guest."

"I've seen brothers and sisters have conflicts like this plenty of times," Misako said, "It's not the first time."

"Do you have children of your own?"

"I have a son, but I wasn't referring to him. I know a girl who has problems with her brother trying to understand things."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright. She's staying with my family for the time being."

"Do you have all the mistresses together?"

"I do, but your niece is the last one I'm looking for."

"Me?" I pointed to myself.

"Yes, you," Misako said, "If you're interested, I want to take you with me. With you and the rest of the team, you'll be unstoppable with the evil that you face."

"With the evil that she faces?" Gregory asked, "I don't think this is suitable for her to go alone. Do you mind if I could cone along?"

"Gregory," I said.

"I don't want you travelling alone, Carol. This is dangerous and very risky."

"I can do this myself. Plus, who will keep Aunt Rose company and help take care of her if I'm not here?"

"I can take care of myself, dear," Aunt Rose said, "After all, I'm not that old. The time for the both of you to be on your own has come. You're ready to see what the future holds. For the both of you. I've lived on my own for a good long while. I can still do it today like I used to back then. I want you both to see where the future takes you."

I turned around, a tear rolling down my cheek. "Are you sure about this, Aunt Rose?"

She placed a hand on my shoulder. "I've never been more sure about anything in my life."

"What about me?" Gregory said, "Why do you think leaving home will lead me to a better path?"

"Everyone gets a second chance in life, darling," Aunt Rose said, "Especially for people who think their lives have gone down the drain. I have a feeling that you will find your rainbow. You just need to travel down the road and see what's out there for you."

Gregory nodded. "Okay, I will."

"So, what do you say?" Misako asked, "Will you come with me?"

I wiped a tear from my eye and nodded. "Yes, I'll come with you."

"So will I," Gregory said.

"You both have made the right choice," Misako said, "This may help you both. Just remember to help each other."

"We will," I said.

"I can keep that promise," Gregory said.

"You both better go upstairs and get packing," Aunt Rose said, "I'm sure you have a long journey ahead of you."

"And some training as well," Misako added.

I ran up to my room, packing up whatever I could find that seemed worth taking with me. Photo albums, make-up, pillows, blankets, clothes, personal and oral hygiene products and the works. Once I was finished, I walked out of my room, bags in hand. Gregory did the same, only he only had a single bag with him.

This made me have a lot of bewilderment. "Don't you want to pack anything else?"

"What else is there for me to pack?" Gregory asked, "I have everything I need. All I need is hygiene products and clothes. You're different, though. Girls pretty much pack everything they own."

"Girls want to make sure they're prepared. I have to make sure that I have enough make-up, hygiene products, blankets pillows, a nice set of clothing and a lot more."

"This is why I don't pack everything I own. It's just not worth the time."

"Are you two ready to hit the road?" Aunt Rose asked.

"We're ready," I said, running down the stairs.

"So am I," Gregory said.

Aunt Rose had the same look of bewilderment. "Don't you need anything else, dear?"

"I have everything I need. No need to pack anything else."

Aunt Rose sighed. "Oh, well, forget I asked." She kissed the both of us on the forehead. "I want you both to behave yourselves. No brother-sister conflicts, you hear? Find your paths. I love the both of you."

"We love you two, Aunt Rose," I said.

"Same here," Gregory said.

After sharing a group hug together, we walked up to Misako who was ready to leave out the door. "You're making wonderful decisions."

"We know," I said.

"I can't wait to start a new beginning," Gregory said, "Goodbye, old life. Hello, new wonders."

"Are you done?"

"Yes, I'm done."

"Let's go, then," Misako said, leading us on.

Looking back, I realized that I wasn't sure whether or not I was doing the right thing. This is for the fate of Ninjago. I had to go. After all, I'm the next in line to become an elemental master. The mistress of animals. A mistress of spinjitzu.

* * *

 **CAROL IS ON HER WAY. TO BECOME THE MISTRESS OF SPINJITZU. THE MISTRESS OF ANIMALS. OH, MY GOSH. THIS IS SO EXCITING. NOW THAT WE HAVE ALL THE MISTRESSES, ITS TIME TO FACE THESE BAD GUYS AND GIRLS. I DECIDED THAT SOMEONE NEEDS TO PLACE A VILLAIN GIRL IN THIS.**

 **WELL, I WENT TO GET MY SENIOR PORTRAITS DONE. IT WENT WONDERFULLY, BUT I WON'T GET TO SEE THEM FOR ABOUT A WEEK OR SO. I HOPE THEY TURN OUT ALRIGHT.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	24. A Team of Mistresses

CHAPTER 23

A TEAM OF MISTRESSES

 **NYA`S POV:**

Breathe in. Breathe out. Keep calm and empty my mind. Meditation always helps. It keeps my nerves from going nuts and helps me forget about the troubles ahead. The ship wasn't going anywhere. We couldn't leave without Misako so the best thing I could do is keep myself calm. I should really thank Sensei Wu for teaching me the art of meditation. It really does help. Why am I thinking about everything else when I should be thinking about nothing? Back to clearing my mind. Breathe in. Breathe out. Just keep my mind clear and everything will be fine. I heard a growl coming from the other side of the room. I opened my eyes, looking to see that Kitty's little tiger was running around the control room, trying to find something in the supply closet. What is in there that is so interesting to him?

I walked over, knocking a both over and making him fall out. It seems as though he was looking for a ball of yarn. I sighed, seeing as though this little guy was acting just like a cat. I grabbed a broom and shooed it away. It didn't move a muscle. All it did was continue playing with the ball. Oh, if only I could remember what his name was. I'm sure he'll be able to leave if I tell him to. Since I couldn't think of it, I just continued sweeping him until I got him out of the room. He just sat there in the doorway, playing around with that little ball of yarn. If that'll keep him out of here, I'm down for it. Now it's time for me to get back to my meditation. I hadn't sit down and closed my eyes by the time the little furball cane back in the room.

I couldn't take it anymore. I picked the tiger up and dragged it around the bounty. "Kitty, where are you? I know you're on the bounty somewhere. Can you please come and get this tiger of yours? I'm trying to meditate and I can't clear my mind when this thing is on top of me."

Just on impact, Kitty came walking in. "There you are, Mongo. I've been looking everywhere for you. Come on, sweetie. It's time for your bath."

"Didn't I tell you to keep that furball away from me?"

"I know what you said, Nya, but he keeps running to you every time I get him to do something. Whether it's to feed him, bathe him or put him to bed, you always seem to be the person he goes to. I think there might be some kind of connection between the two of you."

"There is no connection. I know I'm not receiving any allergic reaction to him like I do regular cats, but I don't want him near me. He's not trained and he's a wild animal. If you don't keep him under self control, I'll have Misako kick him off the bounty."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, yeah? See whether or not I'm playing around."

"What is going on out here?" Pixal asked, walking up on the lower deck.

"You won't believe what Nya just said," Kitty said, "She said she's not afraid to throw Mongo off the ship. Over my dead body."

"I beg to differ," Nya said, "If you were dead, your heart wouldn't be beating and your brain wouldn't be functioning. You're still breathing, so it's a good thing that you're alive. What's the point in saying all that?"

"What's the point in you trying to hurt a poor innocent creature from the wild?"

"Girls, please," Pixal said, "I can sense what is going on. Nya does not agree with you having a pet because of her fear."

"What fear?" I asked, "I don't have a fear."

"Yes, you do. You fear that you will never own a cat of your own because of your allergic reaction. Plus, you have a fear of dogs."

"Did you really have to say that out loud, Pixal?"

"You're afraid of dogs, too?" Kitty asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Why do you think they call me Kitty? I hate water, I meow exactly like a normal cat, I take cat naps in the woods, and whenever I see a dog, they bark at me and I scream my head off. I have a few fears, but I try not to let them get to me. Dogs are different, though."

"Well, as friends, it seems we have one thing in common."

"Can you try to consider the fact that Mongo is my pet and you just have to accept that fact?"

I sighed. "I guess I can, but it'll take some time getting used to."

"I can respect that."

"Girls, I'm back," Misako called out, "I've brought a couple of guest along."

"Misako`s back," I said.

"I sense that she has brought the fourth and final mistress," Pixal said.

"Well, it seems as though she's brought a master with her, too," Kitty said, looking over the railing.

Misako climbed aboard with two people standing behind her. "Oh, it's so nice to be back on the bounty. How was everything while I was gone?"

"Everything was fine," I said.

"No problems or issues that need to be discussed or worried about," Kitty said.

"Except for the part where you two began arguing," Pixal said.

"Oh, this is a really nice ship," the girl that was following Misako on the boat said, "How we're you able to get it on land? Does it have wheels or something?"

"This is a very unique vehicle vessel," the boy said.

"It's not a-" I said, getting cut off by Misako.

"Let them figure it out on their own, Nya," Misako said.

"How do you guys make this thing work?" the girl said, "Is there some kind of steering wheel that makes this thing work? Can I try it out?"

"I think it would be much safer if I tried it out," the guy said, "Seriously, though. Where's the steering wheel?"

"Misako, they're about to get the wrong idea," I said.

"I suppose it is time I introduce them to you all," Misako said, "Everyone, this here is Carol. This is the final mistress that we have been looking for. She is destined to become the mistress if animals. This here is her eldest brother, Gregory. He is joining us in order to keep his sister protected and fight alongside us."

"Sounds like an overprotective brother to me," I said.

Kitty elbowed me in the arm. "Sorry about her. She's in a bad mood for some reason. It's really wonderful to meet you. I'm Kitty. This little guy in my arms is my baby pet tiger Mongo."

"Awwww!" Carol cooed, "You adopted your own baby tiger? He is just the cutest thing ever. I am devoted to living a life surrounded by animals."

"I can see that."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Pixal said, "I'm Pixal. Primary Interactive Xternal Assistant Lifeform."

"I don't know what that means, but it's a pleasure to meet you, too," Carol said, "I cannot believe I'm actually meeting a robot person. This is the greatest thing in the whole wide world. I have a feeling you're from Ninjago City. I remember when it was called New Ninjago City because of all the advanced technology and due to all the Nindroid attacks and all the technology just being too dangerous, the city had to return to its old way of life. Sorry if I'm talking to much, but when I see something so unique and unfamiliar, I just can't control myself."

"I see."

Carol walked up to me. "And who may you be?"

"My name is Nya. Sorry, I'm just not very talkative today."

"Didn't that Kitty girl just say you were in a bad mood or something?"

"You can say that."

"Well, I know how to make that frown turn upside down. When I feel down, there's one thing I love doing most of all as much as I love helping poor animals in distress."

"What is it?"

"Painting and learning the art of magic."

"No, Carol, don't," Gregory said.

It was too late to stop her. Carol had already casted a spell and had turned a simple art painting to life. Once the spell disappeared, Carol turned to face us. "I have to admit. That trick is just too cool. What do you all think?"

"I think I just saw my life flash before my eyes," I said.

"What I saw could not be real," Pixal said.

"Mongo, if you need glasses, you better tell me now," Kitty said.

"You do realize he can't talk, right?" I said.

"Oh, I have a way to communicate with animals," Carol said, "Can I show you?"

"You can show them another time, Carol," Misako said, "It's time for us to start heading back to the monastery. We have much to do and a lot to discuss. Nya, start the bounty. Carol, you and Gregory come with me. I'll show you both to your rooms."

I went into the control room, starting up the ship and placing it in the air. When it came up, I could hear Carol screaming for joy, saying how wonderful it was for her to be on a flying ship. I wish I could have some of that joy. I have a feeling that nothing in the world upsets her. I wonder why I don't get upset like she does.

* * *

 **LOOKS AS THOUGH THE MISTRESSES HAVE BEEN FOUND. NOW TO TRAIN CAROL AND KITTY SO THEY CAN FIND THE SILVER WEAPONS AND FIGURE OUT THIS EVIL BUSINESS.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	25. Home at The Monastery

CHAPTER 24

HOME AT THE MONASTERY

 **NYA`S POV:**

After a few days of flying through the air in the bounty, dealing with Kitty's ridiculous little baby pet tiger, and having Carol try to help me with all the controls and stuff, I'm really glad to return to the monastery. Unfortunately, when we returned, the first person that Garmadon spoke to was me. It seems as though Kai has called over there thousands of times, asking where I was and what I was doing. He figured it out, but he hasn't said anything the past two day to Garmadon or Lloyd. That kind of put him on edge. It did the same to me. I actually tried calling him on the house phone since I deleted his number on mine. It went straight to voicemail, so I decided that the best thing to do was leave a message. After all, it was the best I could do.

"Hey, Kai, it's your sister, Nya," I said, " I just wanted to call and tell you that I'm alright and well. Nothing bad happened to me while I was gone. Anyway, I just wanted to call and apologize. I know you're home right now considering that it's Saturday, but I figured that you don't want to talk. I hope you can forgive me for everything that happened. I overreacted when I shouldn't have. Well, I hope you return my call soon. Don't worry me like this, okay. If you want to meet anywhere to settle this whole thing, I don't mind at all. Just notify me about it, okay? I guess I better go. I love you, Kai. Stay safe and don't get into any trouble. Bye." I hung up the phone, taking my cell phone from my pocket and texting Jay.

'Hey, Jay. It's Nya. Can you call me, please?'

I received a text back a half second later. 'Sure. Wait for my call.'

The ring came automatically after he said that. I answered it. "Hey, babe."

"Hey, Nya," Jay said, "I'm glad to be hearing from you again. It's been almost a week. I was starting to worry about you. How was your trip?"

"You're so sweet to ask. It was great. I had a nice time. How have you been?"

"I've been well. I've been working and all that. Oh, guess what? I hired a new mechanic for the auto body shop."

"His name is John. He's pretty good, but he's not as good as you. I miss you working here, Nya."

"I know. Is John a professional?"

"He is, but you could do better."

"Jay, I told you I'm not coming back. There's too much going on right now. With me moving in another place, helping Misako out and I'll that, I've got a full plate. That doesn't mean you and I can't go out, though."

"Do you wanna go out Friday night?"

"Yeah, that sounds great. You can pick me up at six and we'll go from there. We'll go wherever you want. To dinner. See a movie. Whatever you wanna do. I'm all for it."

"Okay, that sounds great."

"Say, you haven't heard from Kai in the last few days, have you?"

"Actually, I have. He called me last night. He said something about going off to Chitow City to meet up with an old friend. I don't know who it is, though. Do you need to call him or anything?"

"I do, but now isn't the right time. I'm sure whatever he's doing is important. I left him a voicemail back over at the apartment. I'm sure he'll get it when he comes back. Right now, I need to figure out how to get his number back on my phone."

"Try reading the manual. If that doesn't work, I guess you'll have no choice but to get a new phone."

"Thanks for the help."

"Anytime. Well, I hate to end our call so soon, but I gotta get back to work. See you on Friday night."

"See you then." I hung up on Jay, turning off my phone in the process.

I flopped on the couch. I don't think Kai would be heading off to Chitow City just to meet up with an old friend. No way. There was something more. He might either be trying to escape from having to talk to me or he wasn't up to the task of telling me that he had a business trip. Either way, I won't be mad when I speak to him. I need to stay calm and not let my anger get the best of me.

Misako walked inside the room. "Nya, it looks as though we're going to have to leave first thing tomorrow morning."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It seems as though Carol and Kitty have mastered the training course. I don't believe it myself, but I saw it with my own eyes. It looks as though they were training for this day to come."

"I don't understand. How is this possible? Maybe we should give them a test the day after tomorrow."

"That won't work, Nya. It's best to head out tomorrow. We need to find those weapons as soon as possible. Garmadon has been keeping an eye on the news. It looks as though those things are now showing up on the streets in person. A lot has happened while we were gone. We need to find those weapons fast and end this whole thing before time runs out."

"I can't come with you guys. I need to stay here."

"Did you schedule a date with Jay Friday night?"

"I did, but I'm not cancelling it this time. Jay and I haven't spent any time together. We haven't even seen each other since I quit my job at the shop."

"I know it's tough, Nya, but the faith of Ninjago is counting on you. Evil is rising and this time the mistresses are being called up to action. I know it's tough, but saving Ninjago has to come first. Love needs to cone second. I know you and Jay are inseparable, but you need to understand that if we don't stop this now, you and Jay will never go on another date again. Not only will you understand, but so will Jay. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yes, Misako. I understand."

"Good. Now I want you to call Jay and cancel the date."

I took out my phone, only I was smiling. "I have a better idea. I'm gonna call Jay and have him meet me at the park in an hour."

"What?"

"The only way he'll understand is if I tell him in person. At least it won't be on Friday night. It's not too late to tell him."

"Are you doing what I think you're doing?"

"Misako, he has to know. He's going to find out one way or another. It's best if he finds out about it from me."

"That's what makes you such a wonderful girlfriend, Nya. You're always honest with him, no matter what."

"That's the number one key in a relationship. Honesty is the best way to go. If you're not honest, it can lead to chaos. Besides, you should always be truthful to the one's you love. Jay is somebody I love."

"I see that you'll need to tell Kai that once he returns you call."

I nodded, dialing Jay`s number into mine phone. He picked up after the first ring. "Hello?"

"Hey, Jay, it's Nya again," I said.

"Oh, hey, Nya. I was just about to head out for lunch. Do you want to join me?"

"I was thinking of a better solution."

"Say what?"

"Jay, I have to cancel our date Friday night. Misako has me doing something else."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Now hold on a second, Jay. I have an idea. Since we can't see each other then, why don't we just meet up now?"

"You wanna grab a quick bite somewhere at this hour?"

"Forget about food, Jay. Just meet me at Ninjago City Park in an hour."

"I have to get back to work."

"Can't John take over?"

"I guess he can. Hold on a second." Even though he said that, I could still hear him. "Hey, John, do you mind taking over for the rest of the day? I'll be back in time to close up shop." There was a pause before Jay came back. "Okay, I'm back. Looks like I'm good to go. I'll meet you over there in an hour. Just wait for me at our usual spot."

"I will. I'm really sorry we can't go on our date."

"It's alright. I'll figure it all out once we see each other again. If you want to, we can make out at our usual spot behind the tree where we carved our initials at."

I giggled. "I'll think about it."

"Thanks, Nya. I'll meet you there."

"Okay. I love you, Jay. I just want you to know that."

"I love you, too, Nya. Get to the park safe and sound. The daytime is much safer. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up, sticking my phone in my purse. I slung it over my shoulder and ran out the door. Having no choice, I took the spare car and drove off. This is my only chance to finally see Jay in person. I need to make every second count. Every single second.

* * *

 **THIS IS JAY AND NYA`S ONLY CHANCE TO TALK. LETS HOPE THEY REALLY DO MAKE EVERY SECOND COUNT.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	26. At The Park

CHAPTER 25

AT THE PARK

 **NYA`S POV:**

I made my way over to the park, climbing out of the car and making my way over to the park bench that Jay and I always sit at whenever we spend the night at the park after going out to dinner. I saw that Jay wasn't at the bench yet. He's always know for being a few minutes late, especially if it's something important. I sighed, taking a seat. I looked around to see that there wasn't many visitors in the park. There were a pair of children over at the playground, a couple of people walking their dogs and a father and son driving a toy speedboat in the lake. I smiled, seeing that so many people had a lot of happiness in their hearts. What about me? I have so much to worry about what with having to save Ninjago and all. I feel as though I'm saving the entire world.

I saw a pick-up truck park out in the parking lot. It looked pretty scratched up. It has to be Jay. I stood up, walking over to the entrance to see it was him, waving at me with a smile on his face. I had the urge to place one on mine, but I just didn't have that feeling in me. I just had the urge to walk up and hug Jay with all the might I had. He did the same, only he didn't embrace me too strongly. He never had any muscles. Or abs. He was tough, though, even if he is a bit goofy at times.

Kissing me on the lips, his eyes were placed on mine. "I missed you a lot."

"So did I," I said, "Come on. Let's go to our bench."

Once we made our way over to the bench, Jay placed his hands in mine. "It feels like forever since we've spent any time together. Is everything okay? You've cancelled two dates in a row. That's kind of suspicious, even for you."

"I know things haven't been normal for the past couple of weeks. I invited you here because I need to discuss with you about something. You're gonna figure it out sooner or later, so I might as well tell you now."

"What is it?"

"Jay, I've been given a title. I'm the mistress of water."

"The mistress of water? Are you talking about the legendary mistresses of spinjitzu? You're the next heir as one of them?"

"Yes, I am."

"I can't believe it. Things are getting a lot better and stranger than usual. Better because Ninjago might actually be a nice place to live. Stranger because things are about to get pretty crazy."

"I know. It's really getting all weird, huh?"

"Yeah. You know, I'm really glad you told me about this."

"I'm glad I was able to tell you. This is the only time that we have together before I have to leave tomorrow."

"I thought you just got back this morning. That's why you called me."

"Yes, but Misako wants us to go back out and find our weapons."

"Weapons? Wow, you're really starting to become the masters. There were four golden weapons and now there's more. Are they gold?"

"No, they're silver."

"Silver weapons? I wonder who created those."

"I wonder that myself."

"So did you find all the mistresses?"

"Yeah. We found them all. Pixal and I are mistresses. We found two other girls. One is from a village in the middle of the jungle and the other lives in the woods close to a village around a spot on the map called Spaintown. The girl from the jungle is Kitty and the one from the woods is Carol."

"You all found some crazy mistresses."

"Well, it wasn't my decision. It was faith that chose them."

"So what are the other's title?"

"Well, as you know, I'm the mistress of water, Pixal is the mistress of sound, Kitty is the mistress of the wild and Carol is the mistress of animals. I have a feeling that there's someone else, though."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just wondering. If Lloyd is the master of light, then isn't there a mistress of light?"

"That's actually a really good question. Is there a mistress of light?"

"I'm not sure, but I won't ask Misako about it just yet. She's already having to worry about the weapons and all that."

"I bet."

"So since we're still here, do you want to go out on a walk?"

"Go out on a walk? Are you kidding? Let's do something else. How about we take a dip in the lake? We always do that when we come here."

"Jay, it's the middle of the day time. We only swim in there at night where nobody can see us. There are people around here."

"Well, are you craving for some pretzels and soda? I'm paying."

"We always have pretzels and sodas every time we come to the park."

"Well,if you want to, we can make out over at our special tree."

"I don't see why we can't. After all, we haven't had a chance to kiss each other for a while."

"Well, let's go."

Jay and I walked over to the tree and sat down, our initials floating over our heads. We made out for a good bit. Some people passed by us. Mothers shield their children's eyes, dog walkers gave us dirty looks, and some dating couples kept telling us to get a room. None of that mattered to me. I was happy at the moment. This is where I want to be. Sitting against this tree, having my lips on Jay`s at all times. I never wanted this to end. I would rather Jay and I be wrapped in each other's arms for the rest of our lives and we would never let go. To me, this was heaven.

Unfortunately, the ringtone on my phone had to ruin everything. I sighed, taking it out of my purse, seeing that it was Misako.

I sighed. "Hold on a second, Jay. It's Misako."

"Oh, okay," Jay said.

I answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, Nya, it's Misako," Misako said, "I need you to come home right away."

"Why? Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. I have some news, though. I was able to find the scroll on the silver weapons. It seems as though the scroll explains which is which and the history of how and why they were created."

"That's good to hear."

"Are you alright, Nya? Was I interrupting something?"

"I'm fine. It's just that Jay and I were spending some quality time together."

"That's good to hear. I really need you to return to the monastery, though. We have much to discuss."

"I understand, Misako. I'll be there soon."

"I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone.

"So what did Misako say?" Jay asked.

"Well, there's some good news," I said, "Misako was able to find information about the silver weapons."

"That's good to hear."

"The bad news is that she wants to discuss it right away so I need to return back to the monastery immediately."

"Oh. Well, that's okay. At least we had a little time to ourselves."

I sighed. "I wish we could have all the time to ourselves. Back when you were the master of lightning. Back when I was the samurai and that's all I was. The time when I never became the mistress of water."

"Nya, I'm always gonna be the master of lightning. You have one of the greatest opportunities in the world. Make something out of it. If you ask me, I'd say that you should use your elemental ability like a water gun and hit the villain with your best shot."

"You're right. I should do that."

"I'm giving you permission to do it."

"I have to do what it takes. My mother wasn't the mistress of water, but I am. I'll do the things that nobody has ever done before. Not even her. I just have to do it."

"I know you can do it. I believe in you, Nya. The faith of Ninjago is counting on you. You have a chance. Take it and not leave it. Never quit. Remember the old saying."

"A ninja never quits. I'll remember that." I kissed Jay on the cheek, making him blush a bit. "Don't call me while I'm gone. I'll call you."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you, too, Jay."

After a moment of staring at one another, Jay and I went our separate ways. As I started my car, I went back to the moment where the both of us were making out at that tree. I wish there was a way I could replay that scene. Over and over again.

* * *

 **IN CASE YOU'RE WONDERING, NYA AND JAY MAKING OUT WASN'T A BAD THING. I THOUGHT IT WAS A BIT HILARIOUS TO SEE THAT THOSE TWO WERE KISSING BEHIND A TREE AND PEOPLE COULD STILL SEE THEM, IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN. IT WAS KIND OF ROMANTIC, THOUGH.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME. SEE YOU ALL ON MONDAY.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	27. The Silver Weapons

CHAPTER 26

THE SILVER WEAPONS

 **NYA`S POV:**

I made it back to the monastery in the nick of time. I turned off my car and walked away from it, holding the doorknob in my hand. I sighed. Why am I doing this? I'm going crazy just because I'm about to be a mistress of spinjitzu. There's no reason that people should think of me as a big deal. I'm just an ordinary person. Sure, I may be the water ninja and I know spinjitzu and all that, but should people think I'm some kind of big deal? I don't think so. As I stepped inside the monastery, I didn't see anyone inside the living room. That's odd. I'm pretty sure this is where Misako would've wanted to meet. I sighed, looking all over the place. I was nervous when I heard Lloyd singing in the kitchen. Figuring as though it would take me a pretty long while to find anybody around here, I decided to peek at Lloyd.

I saw him at the kitchen counter, chopping up fish as he was singing a love song on the radio. Whoever he was listening to had such a magnificent voice. Lloyd, on the other hand, not so much. I've never even heard him sing before and he's already terrible. I shook my head, leaving the doorway when my shoulder hit a piece of paper, causing it to fall on the floor. I had this slight feeling that Lloyd heard me because he turned off the radio and started walking in my direction. I snatched the paper and disappeared. Lloyd popped his head from the kitchen, looking both ways to see that nobody was there. Once he was gone, I sighed in relief and looked at the paper.

Well, it seems as though Misako wants me to play scavenger hunt to see where we're meeting at. I sighed, knowing that I didn't have time for childish games, but it seems as though I didn't have a choice. The paper said to go into the training room. I went in there, but there wasn't a person in sight. I bumped into another paper that stated to go to the bathroom. I'm not sure why, but I did as I was told. I walked upstairs and went inside the bathroom. A sign on the sink said to wash my hands and to look at the paper on the door. I did, scrubbing my hands as good as I was gonna get them. I walked to the door, looking at the sign that said to go inside the hall closet and keep the light turned off. I sighed, heading back downstairs and walking towards the closet. A sign was placed on a flashlight that was placed on a small table. It said to use it. I did. I walked inside and turned on the flashlight. The door closed behind me. I looked to see that my purse hooked on the doorknob. Silly me. I forgot to take off my purse. No matter. I walked straight, making sure to not bump into anything in front of me. I pointed the flashlight at every wall until I found a door. It was blocked with some boxes to make it less noticeable. I made sure the path was clear before I resumed walking. After moving the boxes out of the way, I saw a sign that said enter and did the exact thing. I opened the door, seeing light and hearing a groan come from someone.

"Do you mind turning that thing off?" Kitty said, "I hate when stuff like that shines in my face. It's like you're placing the sun on me."

"Sorry," I said, turning off the flashlight, "I've been reading signs all over the place."

"Signs?" Carol asked, "What signs?"

"You guys didn't see any signs that directed you all the way here?"

"No," Pixal said, "Misako led us here."

"Indeed I did," Misako said, walking over towards us, "I'm glad you were able to make it, Nya."

"I'm glad I was, too," I said, "Were the signs really necessary, though?"

"How else were you going to get here? Oh, well. At least we all found each other. It's time for us to have our first discussion together. Now that you all have been united, it is time for you all to start working with each other on your first mission."

"Where's our first mission gonna be at?" Kitty asked, "Are we heading out to one of the most dangerous jungle in all of Ninjago?"

"Oh, are we going to find a cavern that leads to a utopian society filled with English speaking animals?" Carol asked.

"Does it involve water?" I asked.

"Would you mind telling us the mission before everyone here starts to bother me with their questions?" Pixal asked.

"I would be happy to, Pixal," Misako said, "Your first mission is to find the four silver weapons of spinjitzu."

"Silver weapons?" Kitty asked.

"Oh, so it's not searching for the animal's secret society," Carol said with disappointment.

"I'm sorry, but it's not," Misako said, "These weapons are important if you want to defeat the evil that will conquer Ninjago if it isn't stopped."

"What kind of evil is it?" Kitty asked.

"I'm glad you asked," Misako said, "Thousands of years ago, before the earth was ever known as the earth, there was once a tribe called the Mistoffs that were once part of the land of China. They were one of the most powerful tribes in the the land. They were also know as kind people as well. They shared their gifts with others, sent off supplies to other lands and even became allies with other tribes. They were known as the Trusted Ones. It was after their ninth king died that everything changed. The king`s son, Muva, the tenth king of the tribe, was a spoiled, wicked king. He demanded that all the allies they have were to be cut off. They were to no longer give gifts or supplies to other lands. The people questioned their king and asked why he was being so cruel. He said that the only way to gain power is to become independent and not rely on others. To prove his point, he invited the tribe to a special dinner, but in their drinks, he added a potion that would placed them under his control. As of this day, the Mistoffs tribe still exist, but the king placed them and himself inside a cave to never be seen by the light of day again."

"Wait a second," Kitty said, "If these Mistoffs are originally from China, how did they get all the way from there to Ninjago?"

"Half the tribe decided to sail by ship to escape his wrath, but the potion had taken effect on them by the time they reached Ninjago. To this day, they live in caves, but now they're starting to come out at night. They know people are out there and they're just waiting to see who they can make a part of their tribe."

"How harmful are they?" Carol said.

"Well, I'm not sure how good their fighting techniques are, but I know they have weapons," Misako said, "Four types of dangerous ones. Slicing fans, sharp sais, poisonous bow and arrows and poisonous darts."

"This sounds like something I know I shouldn't have done."

"Well, you're doing it, so you might as well deal with it," Kitty said.

"What is with you?" I asked.

"Oh, I always act this way. Haven't you noticed?"

"Girls, please," Misako said, "This is a serious discussion we're having."

"Sorry, Misako," I said.

"Thank you. Now there's no reason to worry about these weapons the Mistoffs have. As the mistresses of spinjitzu, you are all immune to the poison and slicing material."

"Oh, thank goodness," Carol said.

"Luckily, you all will have weapons of your own," Misako said.

"You mean the silver weapons that you spoke about?" I asked.

Misako nodded. "Yes. These weapons will be an exact replica of the one's that the Mistoffs have. I have a scroll that explains the history of how these weapons were created. This here has nothing to do with Wu and Garmadon`s family. This is different."

"I'm glad to hear that," I said.

"Many years ago, a woman know as the first spinjitzu mistress was born and raised in a small village. She was able to create so many new landmarks that make Ninjago beautiful beyond compare. One day, she had mistakenly ended up with a band of Mistoffs. Her younger sister had spotted her in danger. She ran to help her, but she ended up putting herself in danger. She was bitten by one of them, making the evil seep into her bloodstream, causing it to make her mind think of nothing but evil. On that same day, the first spinjitzu mistress had went out that night in search of her sister, but found something else instead. Inside a deep ditch, a bright glowing blue appeared out of nowhere. Once she placed her hand on it, the silver molded into four different weapons. The fans of water, the sais of sound, the bow and arrow of the wild, and the darts of animals."

"What happened to the weapons?"

"After the first spinjitzu mistress passed away, her two daughters swore to protect them with their lives."

"Let me guess. The oldest was consumed by evil."

"No, she wasn't. In fact, they both grew up as skilled fighters and happy girls. One day, a strange visitor knocked on their door and demanded they give her the silver weapons. It turned out to be a cousin they never met. They didn't even know they had an aunt. After sending her back with the other Mistoffs, the girls hid the weapons away and had them guarded. Peace returned to the land afterwards."

"I don't suppose you have a map to the silver weapons," I said.

"No, but I know someone who does. Get some rest, girls. We have a big day tomorrow."

Wow. So much information in my mind. I can't believe it. I actually get my own set of fans. This is incredible. Best day ever. Well, so far, it has been.

* * *

 **THE GIRLS HAVE TO GO AND FIND SILVER WEAPONS. OH, MY GOSH. I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	28. The Search

CHAPTER 27

THE SEARCH

 **NYA`S POV:**

I hardly slept the entire night. I just kept tossing and turning, sighing in my sleep and sometimes just trying to close my eyes, but I couldn't. Either I was too nervous or too excited about traveling to find the weapons early the next morning. Once the sun rosed, I was tired after a long night of not getting any sleep. I kept yawning pretty much all morning by the time we were all set up to head out. We were packed and ready to go as I got the bounty ready. As tired as I was, I'm not sure I can even think about steering the ship. Maybe if I put it on autopilot for the entire time, I could maybe get a few hours of sleep before we arrive at our first stop. After all, in order to find the map, we had to find these two sisters that knew more about this stuff and actually had the map to all four silver weapons.

We said our goodbyes to Garmadon and Lloyd, getting ready to take off. We had explained to Carol that this was a dangerous mission that we were facing and it wouldn't be a good idea for Gregory to come. Carol refused to listen, saying that Gregory has been through worse, so there was nothing more that we could say. We then took off, making our mission get off to a good start. No sign of any Mistoffs getting in our way. Well, they only come out during the nighttime, so there was no reason to worry. The first few hours on the bounty was with me sitting in a lounge chair, taking a long nap in my one piece bathing suit. I was awoken by the sound of a bell. I looked to see that it was Misako, looking at me with one of her you should've gotten more sleep last night looks.

I grinned like an idiot. "Hello, Misako. Is there a problem? Is it because I was sleeping and had the ship placed on autopilot? That's exactly what I did." I sighed. "Me and my big fat mouth."

"It's alright, Nya," Misako said, "I understand about your problems. It seems as though you were tossing and turning last night."

"How did you know?"

"I can hear you bed creak at night every time you do. Mine and Garmadon`s bedroom is underneath yours. I'm a very light sleeper. That's how I was able to hear you."

I sighed. "I'm sorry. Things have been horrible the past couple of weeks. I don't know why I was up all night. Maybe it's the fact that I was excited about all this or maybe it was the fact that I was nervous about all this or-"

"Maybe it's the fact that you're worried about your brother and want to make amends with him."

I nodded. "Yes, that's it. I just wish I could, though. Jay told me that the last time he heard from him was when Kai said he was heading out to Chitow City to meet up with an old friend. I'm not sure I can believe that or not. I'm not sure what to believe anymore."

"I think I do. Trust what your heart tells you. We'll be stopping by Chitow City on our way back to Ninjago City. You can find him there and see if you guys can have a chat."

"Thanks, Misako. I don't know why I didn't listen to you before. I am such an idiot."

"No, you're not, Nya."

"Yes, I am. I did the impossible. I blocked him off my email, deleted all his text messages and blocked his number from ever entering my phone. I regret it all. You told me so. You don't even have to say it." I started crying, flopping down in the lounge chair. "I'm the worst sister in the world."

"Nya, look at me." I did. Looking into her eyes didn't seem all too bad. "I know this is hard on you, but you have to understand that you're not the only person that makes mistakes. There are billions of people in this world and they make the same mistakes as you do. None of this is your fault. It's just the way life works for others. That's the way it works for you, too. Now don't tell yourself that your a horrible sister. I'm sure Kai`s having the same thoughts as you. He thinks that he's a horrible brother and regrets the things he's done, too. It's all in the past now. It's time to move on and plan ahead for the future."

I wiped away the tears from my eyes. "From now on, Misako, if I ever do anything that I may regret, I'll always remember those exact words."

"I know you will, Nya. You have a strong heart. And very good memory. You'll be just fine when the future comes your way."

We sat there a moment, letting the memory sink in before I heard a beeping noise from the control room. "What's that?"

"Oh, I had Borg install a location system in the computer's map. It'll let us know how close we are to our destination. Let's see how close, though. It can usually be detected wrong."

I walked inside the control room with Misako right behind me. I immediately went to typing on the keyboard. I heard Pixal`s footsteps walk inside the room. "I heard the location system going off. I sense that we will be arriving at our destination soon. In approximately twenty minutes and eighteen seconds."

"I think we got that, Pixal," I said.

"Is that appropriate to wear for a mission?"

I looked down, seeing that I was still wearing my bathing suit. "Oh, sorry. I forgot to change, didn't I?"

"Oh, my gosh, Nya," Carol said, "You look beautiful in you sweet fashion taste."

"It's a bathing suit, Carol," Kitty said, "Have you never seen a bathing suit before?"

"I have. I've worn them myself. Just not the kind that Nya wears."

"Don't tell me you wear a two piece swimsuit."

"What's wrong with that? It's good for swimming in. My brother doesn't appreciate the fact that I wear it, but he always seems fond of other girls wearing them. Speaking of which, you better go change, Nya. My brother always whistles at girls who wear their bathing suits in front of him."

"It's only a one piece bathing suit," I said, "What wrong with that?"

As if on cue, Gregory came inside. "Hey, girls." He stared right at me. "What are you wearing?"

"It's a bathing suit," I said.

"What kind of a bathing suit is that? I've seen girls wear swimsuits that look nice on them, but I've never seen a girl wear something like that."

"On second thought, maybe I should go change."

"Go right ahead, Nya," Misako said.

I ran out of the room and into my own. That's the last time I wear my bathing suit in front of Gregory. He does nothing but criticizes me. I sighed, glad that whatever happened is over. I changed into my red kimono and walked back inside the control room. This time, when Gregory looked at me, he gave me a thumbs up. I seriously think there is something wrong with that guy.

I walked back over to the computer. "Are we any closer to our destination?"

"About twelve minutes and forty seconds away," Pixal said.

"I just need to know the minutes, not seconds."

"Seconds are just as important as minutes, Nya. You will find that out one of these days."

"I still can't believe we have a robot in our clan of ninjas," Carol said, "You are just so unique. Do you know of any kinds of new fashion in Ninjago City?"

"I'm sorry," Pixal said, "I do not keep up with the latest fashion trends. It is not stored in my database."

"Awwwww! Why is it that I have to look it all up in magazines? I'm sorry, girls. I am just into so much fashion. Every time I get a magazine, I just have to make a replica of what the outfit looks like. I just make a few changes into it and you have one perfect dress made by yours truly. Oh, what I wouldn't give to be the greatest fashion designer in all of Ninjago. I could definitely beat all those snoody fashion designers that have other dressmakers create their stuff for them. You know what I'm saying?"

"Well, that's a really great dream, Carol," I said, "Glad that's not my passion in life. You see, I'm the kind of person who enjoys the thrill of adventures and danger. Plus, I enjoy using the bow and arrow. I'm glad for that to be my silver weapon."

"Why did I end up with a blow dart? It's not who I am."

"You were so looking forward to telling us about your latest fashion. Since we've decided to tell each other about our passions in life, why don't we go ahead and get to know each other. Nya, would you care to do the honors?"

"Can't talk right now, Kitty," I said, "I need to make sure that we're getting to our destination in time."

"We will arrive in four minutes and twelve seconds," Pixal said.

"Thanks for the information, Pixal."

"I can see a plot of land a half second away," Misako said, "Nya, do you mind landing the bounty down there?"

"Sure thing, Misako," I said.

Carol gasped. "Oh, my gosh. My animal senses are tingling. There's an animal in distress. I need to go help it."

"Carol, you can't jump out of the bounty," Misako said, "We're about to land."

It was too late. Carol had already jumped off the bounty and was making a running start through the woods. I landed as quickly as possible and we all rushed off the bounty to find her. Wherever she went, I hope she's not putting herself in danger.

* * *

 **DON'T WORRY, GIRLS. I'M SURE YOU'LL FIND CAROL SOMEWHERE AROUND THE WOODS.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	29. Two Old Women

CHAPTER 28

TWO OLD WOMEN

 **NYA`S POV:**

We ran through the woods after landing the bounty, searching for Carol all over the place. I don't get it. I didn't even hear an animal calling out in distress. How was she able to know it needed help? I suppose that she's so used to helping animals that she always can tell whether or not they're in danger. I don't know what to believe. The fact that Carol has spent too much time in the woods or is just plain crazy. I have a feeling I should just go with the second option, but the first one made a lot more sense. I shook my head, keeping up the pace with everyone else as I tried to search around to where Carol may be. This is so ridiculous. All this running just to find a teammate that I barely know. It's all too much. I had the feeling to just stop and not follow everyone else.

So I did. I stopped. This was all ridiculous. Suddenly, I heard a noise that sounded like an animal was in distress and it was pretty close. I walked over to where I saw Carol trying to help a raccoon who was stung by some bees after reaching in its hive for honey. It was kind of sticky to where I was at, but I couldn't waltz up there and startle the poor thing. I had to wait for it to calm down as Carol did her best to make sure he wasn't scared. She did a pretty good job to keep the little guy calm. I've never seen anybody soothe an animal the way Carol did. It was like she was born with a gift. A gift that gives her a chance to save the wildlife that was out here in these woods. I guess I shouldn't take either option. Carol was just fine the way she is now.

Once Carol finished bandaging up the raccoon`s leg, she ruffled up the fur on the top of his head. "There you are, little guy. Your leg should be fine in a few days. Just try not to climb any trees for the next few days. Next time, don't try to steal honey from bee hives. It's just not the right thing. You were taking it to the extreme a little bit. I'm sure there are plenty of other things to eat out here. Okay?" The raccoon chartered a bit. "Good. Now run along, little guy."

Once the raccoon left, Carol walked up towards me. I'm not sure how she was able to see me, but she did. I chuckled. "I supposed you noticed I was watching you the whole time."

Carol giggled. "I noticed. Come on. We better catch up with the others."

"Carol, might I suggest that you never jump off the bounty when we land ever again. You could've gotten yourself severely hurt. I understand that your instincts tell you to help animals, but don't go to the extreme just to do it."

"Nya, there's nothing for you to worry about. I did it for a reason. I've went overboard a bunch of times. Jumping off a flying ship is not as far as I have went. I've done lots of things people don't expect me to do. Jump off rooftops, jump down on tall trees and usually jump off the tallest building ever just to save an animal."

"I don't believe you. Not only do you know animals, but you act like one, too."

"That's right. I'm not your ordinary average human being. Just think of me as a chimpanzee. Can you think of me that way?"

"I'm not really sure which animal to think of you as."

"Well, when you do, you know where to find me."

"Carol, Nya, there you two are," Misako said, waving us over to her, "I was starting to worry. Nya, why did you wander off?"

"I didn't wander off," I said, "I found Carol helping an injured raccoon. I found her close by. The rest of you past right by her."

"I find that hard to believe. I'll deal with you later." Misako walked up to Carol. "Carol, don't you ever jump off the bounty like that again. You could've gotten hurt. That was a dangerous thing to do."

"What is with you guys?" Carol asked, "It's not like anything bad happened to me."

"We'll discuss this later. Right now, we need to go inside. I left Pixal and Kitty with the elders."

I sighed, walking behind Misako and beside Carol. Why do I always get myself into these sorts of situations? It wasn't all bad when we went inside the cottage. At that point, I saw two older women sitting on the couch, chattering with Pixal and Kitty. Once the rest of us came inside, both the women stood up.

"Why, hello there," the woman with the snow white hair greeted us, "How wonderful it is to meet you."

"Please, have a seat anywhere you like," the woman with the gray hair said, "I wish we had more furniture, but we'll just have to make do, shall we?"

I took a seat on the floor while Misako and Carol took the rocking chairs. Misako spoke up first. "It's very wonderful to see you both again. It's been a long time."

"Oh, it has, hasn't it?" the woman with white hair said, "Allow me to introduce myself and my sister to you young ladies. My name is Ivy."

"I'm Lilian," the gray hair woman said, "It is such a pleasure to meet you all."

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well," Pixal said, "I'm Pixal. Primary-"

"I'm Kitty," Kitty said, "Pardon our friend here. She tends to become a bit overboard when it comes to stating what her name means."

"Oh, plenty of names these days mean a lot to youngsters," Lilian said, looking at Carol and I, "Who might you two be?"

"I'm Carol," Carol said, "Okay, I'm going to be as brief as possible and tell you a little bit about myself."

"I don't think they need to know you that well, Carol," I said, "Pardon me. My name is Nya. Pleased to meet you."

"It's such a pleasure to meet you as well," Ivy said, "You all seem like a nice group of girls. How did you all come to meet each other?"

As if on cue once again, Gregory barged in. "Oh, thank goodness you all are here. Listen, I have searched high and low all over the forest, but I can't seem to find my sister anywhere."

"Oh, hey, Gregory," Carol said.

Gregory sighed a breath of relief. "Oh, thank goodness you've been found. I don't know what I would've done if I had lost you. Don't ever do something like that again, sis."

"You guys seriously have a problem with me going extreme, don't you?"

"Excuse me, young man," Lilian said, "Who are you?"

"Oh, where are my manners?" Gregory said, "My name's Gregory. It's a measure to meet you. Sorry about barging in here. My sister here jumped off the flying ship that we were in and I started worrying whether or not she was okay so I went out of my way to go out and find her. She has this strange connection with animals. I don't know where she gets it from."

"I get it from Mom," Carol said.

"Well, I'm sure you all have a good reason for being here," Ivy said, "Would any of you like some tea? I bet you would, Misako."

"Thank you for the offer, but we won't be staying too long," Misako said, "There is a reason why we're hear. Allow me to explain. You see, a long time ago, there was supposed to be a team known as the mistresses of spinjitzu."

"Yes, we do remember, indeed," Lilian said, "It's sad to see that they never untied."

"Yes, it is, but it seems as though each of them had a daughter. These girls are the daughters of the mistresses from the past."

"You don't mean that these girls are the mistresses of spinjitzu," Ivy said.

"I agree with my sister," Lilian said, "They do seem like nice girls and all, but I don't believe that they are the next in line to become the new mistresses."

"Oh, but they are," Misako said, "Each one has a power within them. Nya is with water, Pixal is with sound, Kitty is with the wild and Carol is with animals."

"What about him?"

"Oh, Gregory. He's just a tag along. He's only with us to make sure his sister is protected."

"Oh, alright."

"Well, if Destiny has chosen them, I can't say no," Ivy said, "Now why did you come all this way to us?"

"We were hoping that you still had the map that you and you sister made years ago," Misako said, "The one that locates the silver weapons."

"I think we do. Do we still have the map, Lilian?"

"Well, of course we still have the map," Lilian said, "We can't let it float away from us. Not at a time like this, anyway."

"What do you mean not at a time like this?" Kitty asked.

"Oh, dear, did I just say that aloud? Oh, me and my big fat mouth."

"That's what I usually say," I said.

"What did you mean by that, Lilian?" Misako asked.

"Oh, for the past few weeks, it's been complicated," Lilian said, "It seems as though the Mistoffs have been running around the place and terrifying people. Not only are they doing that, but they are after two important things. They are after the five sacred jewels of the Serpentine and the silver weapons. Legend has it that if they get a hold of both, one of them will be able to do only one thing. Have the Mistoffs reveal themselves in the sunlight."

* * *

 **UH, OH. LOOKS LIKE THINGS ARE GOING FROM GOOD TO BAD. LET'S JUST HOPE THAT THINGS DON'T GO FROM BAD TO WORSE. I THINK THAT MIGHT HAVE BEEN A BAD THING TO SAY. OKAY, I'LL STOP TALKING NOW.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	30. The Map

CHAPTER 29

THE MAP

 **NYA`S POV:**

This was all new information to us, including Misako, and she was never wrong. I had the indication that maybe these two were wrong and Misako was right. Misako said the Mistoffs hated the sunlight and it was their only weakness. We only meant that they only came out at night, which meant we would have a bunch of sleepless nights ahead of us. Now Ivy and Lilian were telling us that there was a way for the Mistoffs to actually go into the sunlight. The five jewels of the Serpentine and the silver weapons are both their targets. I can't believe this. I'm just not sure who to believe. Misako or the two older women standing in front of me. This is all too much. I had this strange feeling to call Jay because I needed someone to comfort me right now. It wasn't really the best time. Maybe later.

"So what you're saying is that the silver weapons are a target for the Mistoffs to go out in sunlight?" Kitty said.

"Well, yes, but they have no idea where they are," Lilian said, "If they had the map, then they would be able to find them without any interruptions."

"But in order to do that, they would have to find the five jewels of the Serpentine," Ivy said, "It's merely a substitute until they get their hands on the weapons."

"For years, they have been searching for the jewels, but the Serpentine have kept them under lock and key. We don't even know where they're hidden at."

"Well, we haven't seen any Serpentine sightings for a while," I said, "Not since Ninjago City went back to its old ways of life."

Ivy gasped. "You mean the Serpentine have returned to the surface?"

"Yes, but they're not as bad as you think," Misako said, "It seems as though they were never bad in the beginning. We only thought of them as the enemy instead of trusting them as an ally. Luckily, we know where they are now."

"Who found their tombs?" Lillian asked.

"When my son was just a little boy, he wanted to act bad and become just like his father. He's the reason the Serpentine were able to return."

"You mean to say that your son wanted to be just like Garmadon?"

"Oh, I think I might faint," Ivy said, fanning herself.

"Now, dear sister, remember your blood pressure," Lilian said.

"There's nothing to worry about, though," Misako said, "My whole family is now reunited. Garmadon is no longer evil."

"Oh, what joyful news that is," Ivy said.

"I'm glad to hear that as well," Lilian said.

"Okay, I'm glad you three are trying to bring things back on track about your history and all that, but shouldn't we be getting the map and finding the silver weapons?" Kitty asked.

"Kitty, be polite," Misako said.

"Oh, yes, the map," Ivy said, "Allow me to go and get that for you so you all can be on your way."

"Ivy, we cannot just give them the map," Lilian said, "I understand we have a few replicas, but we must give them the first map ever made. It's the only way the silver weapons can be found."

"Why did we make so many maps in the first place?"

"So the Mistoffs wouldn't come running in and finding the real one."

"Well, I should know which one is which. After all, we made them forty-five years ago. Now that you mention the real map, didn't we place it inside a book?"

"Yes. We placed it inside a green book in the bookshelf placed in your bedroom. Do you mind going to get them both?"

"Yes, of course. If they only need the map, what's the point of getting the book?"

"It's the only way we can explain the importance of the silver weapons. I can't remember everything by heart."

"Alright, I'm going. By the way, which green book is it? I have a few."

"It's the green book on the third shelf. It will be the only one you see on that shelf."

"Yes, of course it is." Ivy got up. "Excuse me a moment, everyone. I'll be right back." She made her way upstairs, opening up a door.

Lillian sighed. "I do apologize for my sister, everyone. It's been hard on her for the past ten years. With the loss of her husband and having all seven of her children move away from her, life just isn't becoming that simple, if you know what I mean."

"I can understand," Misako said.

"Is she going through a phase where she's beginning to forget as often as she should?" Carol asked, "My aunt Rose tends to go through that occasionally."

"Unfortunately, yes," Lilian said, "After her youngest child moved out a few years ago, I began to fear for her safety of being alone. I had her pack up all her belongings and move in with me."

"It's kind of hard to have both siblings live in the same house with each other," I said, "I've been through it."

"Nya and her brother shared an apartment in Ninjago City," Misako said, "It seems as though problems erupted and they weren't suited to live together. Nya was the one that offered to move out."

"Well, it's different for younger people than it is for older people," Lilian said, "My sister and I seem to get along just fine. There are no complaints and we tend to help each other. You and your brother aren't suited to live together without your parents because you have a life ahead of you. Too much to do and too much to think about, if you ask me."

"I just don't know what to do," I said, "It's just too much to think about. I'm worried about my brother."

"Well, why don't you call him? I hear that you young people these days are so tangled up in all this technology nowadays."

"Don't ask me anything about all that," Kitty said, "I haven't used a single piece of it until I jumped on that flying ship we've been traveling here."

"Yeah, me, too," Carol said, "You know what's so bizarre about technology, though. Our friend Pixal here is actually made of it. You get what I mean?"

"It seems I don't have much of a choice but to understand," Lilian said, getting up and walking towards the stairs, "Well, goodness gracious, what's taking my sister so long up there?" She climbed up the steps a bit. "Ivy, have you found the book and map yet?"

"I can't remember which shelf you said the green book is at," Ivy shouted.

"I said it's on the third shelf."

"The third shelf?"

"Yes."

"There isn't a green book on the third shelf. All I see is a light green book. You need to be more specific."

"That's the book I was talking about. Bring it down here."

"I'm coming." Ivy finally came back down. "Sorry it took me so long."

"Just give me the book."

I giggled. "It sounds like you two aren't really getting along right now."

"Now I did say we get along from time to time, but there is usually arguing involved," Lilian said.

"Oh, yes, indeed," Ivy said, "Lilian, will you do the honors of explaining what each weapon holds?"

"I might as well." She cleared her throat. "The silver weapons of spinjitzu will be given to the proper mistresses. Each mistress will be responsible for protecting this weapon as if it were the last possession they would ever own. Each weapon are as follows. The fans of water, the sais of sound, the bow and arrow of the wild and the blow darts of animals. The fans of water hold the key to use water during ferocious battles and can create oceans once they are skilled with the fans. The sais of sound will create some horrible and beautiful sounds. It will depend on who the villain is and what sound weaknesses they are known to have. The bow and arrow of the wild hold the key to defeating the enemy by one hit and will seek whether or not they will go down. The blow dart of animals will be used to take down villains by one hit that shall make them go down in the end. Each weapon will contain a certain power for all of you. Just one touch and you will be known as the most powerful ninja in all of Ninjago."

"That was a beautiful speech," Kitty said, "Really beautiful. Now can we have the map now?"

"Kitty," Misako said.

"Ah, yes, the map," Lilian said, "You do the honors, Ivy."

"Of course," Ivy said, handing the map to Misako, "Here is the map of the silver weapons. Take care of it."

"We will," Misako said, "Come on, girls. Let's go."

We all got up and left the house, saying goodbye to the two older woman. I can't believe I have the power to create oceans. I wonder what kind of powers are in store for the other three. I can't wait to find out.

* * *

 **THE MAP. IT HAS BEEN GIVEN TO THE MISTRESSES. OH, MY GOSH. THIS IS SO AWESOME. REALLY AMAZING. WOW, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. NEW WEAPONS, NEW NINJAS. THIS IS THE BEST WAY TO START A BRAND NEW TEAM.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	31. To The Silver Weapons

CHAPTER 30

TO THE SILVER WEAPONS

 **NYA`S POV:**

Once again, I knew I would not be getting any sleep tonight. I just can't seem to stop tossing and turning. There has to be something I can do that will help me sleep at night again. Maybe some soft, classical music might help. I turned on the radio, letting the soothing, calm instruments enter my head. That only just made things worse. I Sighed, turning off the music. Maybe I'm just hearing voices in my head. I got up and searched in my drawer for my earmuffs. I'm glad I packed them in case we encountered a winter storm. I placed them over my ears and laid down. Even if I closed my eyes and think I'm not hearing noises, I can still hear my thoughts. It's the one thing I can't escape from. I removed the earmuffs and threw them next to the laundry hamper. The only thing I could think of is going outside and getting some fresh air.

I got up, walking outside on the lower deck. I couldn't yawn. I couldn't even make my eyes droop close so I could go to bed. Why can't I sleep? I had the feeling to ask the Great Sensei what I should do in order to get a good night sleep again. Is there any problems that I must solve before I can get my life back on track? For goodness sakes, I need my sleep.

Giving myself no choice, I placed my so fist together and lowered my head. "Great Sensei, I ask you for your aid. Please help me. I don't know what to do. I cannot sleep at night. I don't know why. Please help me by explaining what is going on. I just need an explanation. If you can't do it, then send somebody to me that can."

"You know, I've never seen anyone ask the Great Sensei for help in the middle of the night," Kitty said, standing in the doorway of the control room, "Not even I would do that unless I was desperate. Is there a reason why you're still up? I keep hearing noises coming from your room."

I sighed. "I'm sorry. The past couple of nights haven't really been the greatest for me. I can hardly sleep."

"Hardly? It's hard to put Mongo to bed at night. He always seems to wanna enter your room for some reason. Who knows? There might be a connection."

"I guess that explains the scratch marks on my bedroom door. Why are you up, anyway?"

"Well, for one thing, I kept hearing you toss and turn in your room. Plus, I had a nightmare."

"A nightmare? About what?"

"About my father. They pop up occasionally."

"What was the nightmare about?"

"Why should I explain it to you? It was scary. That's all you need to know."

"I want to know what it was about."

"I've never told anyone about the nightmares that include my father. It's too much to think about and sometimes I cry until dawn. When I was younger and I had them, I screamed so loud that I started crying and my mother would stay with me for the rest of the night. Sometimes, I would run to my brother's room if it was a night terror. He kept me safe from those, but I couldn't remember them. If my mother was there and it happened, my grandmother would stay with me for the night."

"What do you do about it now?"

"Well, I would do what any ordinary person would when they had a nightmare. I would shoot up out of bed, try to forget about it and go into the kitchen and grab a midnight snack. Sometimes, I would just watch TV and catch up on my soap opera."

"You watch a soap opera?"

"Yeah, I watch Maggie and Her Two Lovers. Have you heard of it?"

"I love that show. It's one of my favorites."

"Oh, my gosh. Did you see the episode where Maggie leaves for Lisstle City and meets up with James?"

"I did. Oh, my gosh. Did you see the part where James invites her over to that restaurant and they almost end up kissing each other?"

"If Marcus had heard about that, those two would've had a big fight."

"I know, right? Too bad I haven't seen the new season yet. They just aired the third episode of the fifth season the other night, but we weren't home by then."

"I heard that something big is gonna happen this season. Some are saying that Maggie may choose to either be with Marcus or James. If you ask me, I think she should stick with Marcus. He seems to be a better match for her."

"No way. Marcus is a little bit too overprotective. She needs to be with someone fun and active. That's where James come`s in."

"James is nice and all, but Marcus can be fun and active, too. He's just half and half of both worlds."

"Yeah, Marcus is awesome on certain occasion. James is a better person. You can't change my mind."

"Oh, my gosh. We really need to catch up on the show."

"We will once we save all of Ninjago. First off, we have to find the weapons. Then we can defeat the Mistoffs. After that, we can catch up on the soap opera. Deal?"

"Deal. Now, about that nightmare of yours."

"Don't make me talk about it, Nya. I thought that conversation was suppose to make you forget."

"Really? You should know me by now, Kitty. Look, if I tell you about my problems, will you tell me about your nightmares?"

Kitty sighed. "I suppose. What kind of problems could you be facing? You don't seem like the type of person who would have anything to hide. Besides the fact that you're allergic to cats and can't stand to be around my baby tiger."

"Don't worry about that. I'm planning on seeing an allergist after all this is over. If there is something that can help me, hopefully I'll finally get to have the cat I've always wanted."

"Awwww! I hope you find your dream cat. Okay, tell me about you problems. What are they about? I'm going to be your personalized therapist. Looks like I'm known as Dr. Kitty. What seems to be going on today?"

"Well, you see, I have a brother."

"A brother? Did you just say you have a brother?"

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?"

"No, no. No problem at all. I just want to know a few things about him. For example, perhaps a few questions wouldn't hurt. What does he look like? Is he handsome? Does he like the color green? Is he a big fan of girls that like to wear emeralds?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down, Kitty. One question at a time. Don't make the question be put in the format of how awesome my brother is."

"So he is awesome. Oh, I can't wait to meet him."

"Well, since you're so fond of meeting him, maybe after all this is over, I could introduce the two of you to each other."

"Oh, my gosh. You have no idea how happy you've made me."

"Okay, moving on. Can I go back to talking about my problems?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Okay, so I have a brother. His name is Kai."

"That is a really handsome name. Can you give me a full description of him?"

"Kitty, focus."

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. I'm going into focus mode."

"Thank you. As I said, his name is Kai and things between the both of us have not been going too well. You see, we used to share an apartment together in Ninjago City. He came home late one night and I had called him twice, having no choice but to leave voicemails. He never even bothered to call me."

"That doesn't sound like a good brother to me."

"Well, to be honest, I wasn't being a very good sister. I deleted and blocked him from everything, including my cell phone."

Kitty gasped. "You went to the extreme on him?"

I sighed. "Yes, I did."

"Whoa. Even I would go to the extreme like that. You just don't seem like the type of person to do that sort of thing."

"It's all my fault. I don't know what to do."

"Nya, don't blame this on yourself. It'll only make things worse than they already are. I'm not saying it's that bad, but it is just normally bad. I guess you get what I'm saying, but the only thing you can do now is talk to him. Face to face interaction."

"Is that all I can do?"

"It's the only advice I can give you. I'm not a real therapist."

"I know. Thanks."

"Anytime. I have a feeling that this is a start of a new friendship."

"Same here. We made a deal. Tell me about your nightmares."

The main computer in the control room went off. Kitty and I rushed inside. Kitty looked at the screen. "What's going on? Are we at the place we need to be."

I looked and nodded my head. "Wake up the other girls, Kitty. It looks like we've made it to the first silver weapon on the map. The sais of sound."

* * *

 **LOOKS LIKE KITTY AND NYA ARE GOING TO BE GREAT FRIENDS. I THINK THAT KITTY MAY HAVE THE HOTS FOR KAI, EVEN THOUGH SHE DOESN'T KNOW HIM YET. LOOKS LIKE THE FIRST WEAPON TO BE FOUND WILL BE THE SAIS OF SOUND.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	32. The Weapons and Adventure

CHAPTER 31

THE WEAPONS AND ADVENTURES

 **NYA`S POV:**

We had arrived at the first destination on the map. The sais of sound were located in the most windy part of Ninjago. The Blowing Forest. It was hard to see with all the trees in the way. The best way to land was to make sure to stick close to the mountain that it was placed in. The was just one problem, though. There was nowhere to land. Not one empty lot in the woods. Why would you place a weapon in the forest inside a small mountain and not make sure to cut down some trees to land a gigantic flying boat? Now that I mentioned it, why is there a weapon hidden in a forest that's so windy twenty-four hours a day? I sighed, seeing that the only thing to do was explain this to Misako.

Misako noticed this and walked back over to me when she finished examining. "It looks as though we'll have to land in the air. As long as we lower the anchor, everything will be fine. Pixal will just have to retrieve the weapon from the air. After all, the sais of sound were placed in a windy area for a reason. The Mistoffs are afraid of wind."

"I guess Ivy and Lilian knew what they were doing when they found the perfect hiding places for the weapons," I said, "I guess I better go and warn Pixal." I walked out on deck to see that Pixal was standing next to the railing at the bow of the ship, tying a rope around her robotic waste. I saw that she had another rope placed next to her. I walked up to my metal friend. "Pixal, what are you doing?"

"My database told me that there was no landing places in the Blowing Forest," Pixal said, "The best way to retrieve the weapon is to go down there by rope. I cannot go alone, though. I need someone to come along with me."

"Are you nervous to go by yourself?"

"No, I am not used to heights very well. I was hoping you could help me."

"Me? Listen, Pixal, I'm not exactly the best when it comes to jumping off the bounty with a rope tied around my waste. If Cole were here, he could help you."

"Wouldn't Zane help me as well?"

"I'm sure he would, but it would be better to have someone who's more experienced at this."

"Yeah, and you seem to be the only person that can do it," Kitty said, walking down the stairs onto the lower deck with Carol following her, "Misako told us that you were good with climbing mountains. I'm sure it's not hard climbing trees."

"You've lived most of your life in the wild," I said, "Aren't you good with mountains?"

"Yeah, when it comes to mountains, I tend to become nauseous. You have to understand that."

"Carol, can't you do it?" I asked.

"I will say that I've climbed mountains before in order to help animals in distress," Carol said, "I've never climbed mountains as windy as that one, though."

I sighed. "Okay, fine, I'll do it. I'm not gonna like it, though."

"We figured you would say that," Kitty said, "That's why Misako told us to make sure we held onto the ropes so you wouldn't fall. This is the only way to get the weapons if we can't land."

"Isn't there another way we could get down the mountain without having to jump off a flying ship?" Carol asked, "Maybe we have some other kind of vehicle."

"I'll have to work on one after we're done with this mission," I said, "Don't worry. I'm just trying to think of happy thoughts."

"Happy thought?"

"Never mind," Kitty said, "Let's do this."

Once Pixal and I were tied with ropes around our waist, I asked the Great Sensei to keep us safe while we did the most dangerous thing on earth. I climbed on the railing, Pixal grasping my hand in order for me to stay calm. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and on the count of three, Pixal and I jumped off the bounty and headed off to the mountain. I looked to see that the mountain was right in front of me when we stopped falling and I had finally opened my eyes.

I shook my head, laughing a bit. "Wow, it looks like we actually did it. We jumped off the bounty."

"We are still hanging a bit from the ropes," Pixal said, "I will tell Kitty and Carol to lower the ropes." As if on cue, the ropes lowered and placed the both of us on the ground. "I stand corrected."

I giggled. "Come on. Let's fond those sais."

We traveled through the entrance of the mountain, looking from place to place. We had no idea where the weapon was. The map didn't state what part of the mountain the sais were at. I sighed, having the feeling that we would never find them. Suddenly, I saw a glowing light coming from straight ahead. I shield my eyes, trying to keep the light away. Pixal didn't have vision like mine, so she didn't have to shy her eyes away like I did mine. Once my vision returned to normal, I looked to see what we came inside the mountain for. The sais of sound were right in front of us.

Pixal smiled. "These are the weapons that I have been longing for ever since I knew about them."

"Well, don't just stand there. Retrieve it," I said.

"Am I really the one that can rightfully own these weapons? I'm just not sure this computes."

"Pixal, remember this. Anything can compute, no matter what it is. I say that you should take those steps over there and retrieve that weapon."

Pixal nodded. "You are right. I will do it."

Pixal walked up to the weapon and placed her hands on it. When she did, the wind started blowing, but this time, I could hear a beautiful sound that was almost as if there was a concert beginning. It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. The light returned, though, blinding me once again. Once I regained my vision again, I saw that Pixal had the sais of sound in her hands, along with a piece of stone. She walked over to me.

"What is the stone for?" I asked.

"I don't know," Pixal said, "It was underneath the weapon." She handed it to me. "Can you see if you can figure it out? It is confusing to me."

"I'm not sure about it, but I'll try. I'll give it to Misako, though. She can examine this better than I can."

"What do you think it looks like?"

"Whatever it is, we better keep up with it. Come on. Let's head back to the bounty."

"Do you think there was a guardian here that kept the weapon protected?"

"Maybe, but whatever it was, I'm sure it left when all that happened."

We left out of the mountain, but I suddenly heard a noise coming from the inside. It sounded like roaring. Once I knew what it was, I grabbed Pixal and we shouted out of there like a rocket. We had Kitty and Carol bring us back up. I was panting by the time we were raised back up on the bounty.

I sighed in relief. "That was close."

"Did you get scared of something down there, Nya?" Kitty asked, "You're shaking like a leaf."

"I heard a dragon."

"You heard a dragon? Oh, my gosh. Can I go down there and see it?"

"Are you nuts?" I asked, "You can't do that. It makes me feel as though you want to die."

"I just wanted to see it."

"Alright, girls," It seems we have retrieved the sais of sound," Misako said, "Let us move on to the next place."

"Misako, before we head out, there's something Pixal and I need to show you," I said.

"We found this stone piece underneath the weapon," Pixal said, heading it to Misako.

"This looks very mysterious," Misako said, "It looks like a symbol carved in vengeful stone. Just to be sure, I'll have Garmadon take a look at it. The rest of you need to hurry and get us to the next weapon."

We made our way through one of the most densed jungles in all of Ninjago. This is where the bow and arrow would be at. Kitty had told us that since this was her weapon, she would be the one to go and get it. We agreed and she went alone. It took about half an hour for her to come back. We were lucky she was able to retrieve the bow and arrow, but her clothes were filthy and she was also covered in scratches from head to toe. I wonder if she was fighting a lion while trying to get the weapon. Hearing another roaring sound in the distance, I got us out of the jungle.

After that, we found our way into the largest forest in Ninjago. It was so large that even the president of Ninjago wasn't allowed to go there just to enjoy some time outdoor. Anybody could get lost out there. We didn't even land and Carol`s senses told her that an animal was in danger. Not only did she jump off the bounty, but she returned five minutes later with the blow dart in her hands and a baby raccoon in her other hand. He had a bandage around his leg, so it must have been attacked by something. Once Carol placed it on the ground, we were off again. This time, we found a place to rest for the night.

I was already changed into my night clothes, sipping on some tea when I got a text message. I looked to see that it was Jay who wanted me to call him. I'm just glad that he didn't call me at a bad time. I figured he just wanted to talk. I picked up my phone and pressed call.

* * *

 **WELL, ALMOST ALL THE WEAPONS HAVE BEEN FOUND. ALL THEY NEED NOW IS THE FANS OF WATER. I'M PRETTY SURE SOMETHING IS GONNA HAPPEN WHEN NYA FINDS HER WEAPON. I WONDER WHAT JAY IS CALLING HER ABOUT.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	33. A Call Heard Around the World

CHAPTER 32

A CALL HEARD AROUND THE WORLD

 **NYA`S POV:**

My phone was ringing. I looked to see that it was Jay. I'm just glad he did call me at a bad time. I'm wondering why he was calling. I had the feeling that if he had called me when I was in a bad place at the wrong time, like inside a dark mountain, I would've been in a much bigger situation than I was in now. I sighed, seeing as though whatever he was calling about was important. Looks like I don't have much of a choice but to call. If he sends me a text to call him, I know something's going on. I did what I figured what's best. I pressed call, placing the phone on my ear. What did Jay want, anyway? Did Kai call him again? If he did, I'm not very happy that he told Jay to call me. Oh, well. It's better to ask just in case he doesn't say anything about it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Nya, you are not gonna believe what I just heard on the news five minutes ago," Jay said.

"Wow, I was expecting a hello, but it seems as though you have an urgent message."

"I'm serious. You are not gonna believe it. Are you ready for a shock?"

"Well, not really, but you might as well give it to me."

"Okay, here it goes. I was just sitting in front of the television and then all of a sudden, this breaking news part of the broadcasting comes up and reports someone missing. You won't believe who's missing, though."

"Jay, we all know that Cole ran away and hadn't been seen since. If you're only telling me this because you want me to freak out, it's not gonna work."

"I'm not calling about that at all. It's not about Cole this time. It's about Kai."

"Wait a second. Are you saying that Kai is missing?"

"Exactly."

I cupped my hand over my mouth. "I can't believe this. What did they say on the news?"

"They didn't say much, but they did say that he was reported missing that afternoon after not checking out of his hotel this morning. It looks as though he was either known to be missing last night or today. I'm sorry to give you such news at a bad time, Nya."

"It's okay, Jay. I wasn't ready for that to happen. Listen, I would love to tell you all about my day and the works, but hearing something like that just makes me want some alone time to myself. Do you mind if we could hang up for now? I'll call you back whenever I can."

"Yeah. Sure. That can work. I love you, Nya. I hope to see you again when you get home."

"Same here. I love you, too. Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure thing. What is it?"

"I need you and the remaining others to do whatever you can to find Kai. Just keep searching for him until I get back. I have the bounty drop me off in Chitow City. I'll call for you to meet me there."

"Okay, I'll do that. Stay safe, Nya."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up, going to the internet app on my phone. I looked up the latest news and saw that Kai was a part of it. I tapped on the article. It stated that Kai was reported missing this afternoon after the hotel staff figured out that he had never checked out of the hotel the following morning when he was supposed to. They saw that his room had been trashed, but there was no kind of evidence of what happened. The authorities are stating that he might have been kidnapped the night before. It stated that he was in Chitow City to visit a friend for the past few days and was only staying in the hotel for that amount of time. The friend happened to be Susan Milman. Wait a second. That's my childhood friend. Why would Kai go to visit her? No matter. The worst part about all this is that Kai was missing. If I return and he isn't found, I guess it's up to me to find him myself.

I needed some tea. That usually calms my nerves. Before I could even leave my room, a knock came on my door. I opened it up to see that it was Misako. I gasped, but started chuckling nervously afterwards. "Oh, hello, Misako. Is something the matter?"

"The phone is for you," Misako said, "It's only Lloyd, though. He said he wanted to speak to you right away." I'm just glad that she doesn't know about Kai being missing. This would take everything out of proportion.

"Oh, alright."

"Nya, promise me that you'll tell me what's going on after you finish talking to him. He tends to keep secrets from me every now and then."

"Oh, sure, I will."

"Thank you, Nya. I'll leave you alone for now." Misako closed the door, giving me some peace.

I place my ear to the receiver. "Hello?"

"Nya, you won't believe what I heard on the news," Lloyd said.

"Let me guess. Kai was reported missing this afternoon."

"Yes, he was. Wait a second. How did you know he was missing? Did you watch the news from where you are? I knew those places had good television reception."

"No, I didn't hear it from that. Jay called and told me about it."

"Aw, man. He beat me to it."

"Is that all you wanted to talk about, Lloyd?"

"Well, yes, but I need your help as well."

"Can't we talk about this later, Lloyd? I'm kind of in the middle of my thinking process here."

"I know, but this will only take a second. Please, Nya."

I sighed. "Okay, but make it quick. I don't have all day."

"Wow, now you're in a really bad mood. This may not be the best time to call you."

"No, it's okay. I'm sorry. All this stress is going to my head. Just tell me what it is. It might calm me down."

"Okay, so you know that girl I told you I met at the diner?"

"Yeah. What about her?"

"I finally asked her out."

"You did? When?"

"This morning. I just couldn't stand not hearing from her because we bumped into each other at the bowling alley last Saturday. We kind of got to talking and we had left the bowling alley that day and its been so long since I last talked to her that I just had to ask her out. So I called her and she said yes. Oh, I can't wait."

"Are you sure this isn't a fan girl that screams every time she see`s you around?"

"No, this is just a normal everyday girl. She didn't even jump up and down when she saw me. She just casually asked if I was the green ninja and I said yes. I supposed she recognized me since I've been on television a lot getting rewards. You know what I mean."

"Yes, I know. I'm glad you getting up into the saddle. Listen, I think it's best if I let you go. I'm sorry. I can't stop thinking about it."

"It's okay. I understand. I'll see you back at the monastery."

"Same here. Bye, Lloyd."

"Bye."

I hung up, opening my door and walking to the living room. Misako was down there, looking at the three pieces of venge stone in front of her. When Kitty and Carol found their weapons, they found those pieces, too. My guess is that it's some sort of puzzle. But to what? I suppose we'll never know until we find my weapon. I sighed, walking over to Misako.

I handed her the phone. "Here you go."

"Thank you, Nya," Misako said, putting the phone away, "What did Lloyd say?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Lloyd were just talking on the phone. I want to know what he said. I told you that I can't stand him keeping secrets from me."

I sighed. I couldn't tell her about Kai`s disappearance. Luckily, Lloyd did tell me something else. At least I'll tell Misako some of the truth. "Well, Lloyd just wanted me to tell you that he has a date."

"A date? With who?"

"He didn't tell me her name, but he just wanted to let me know about it."

"I've been wondering why he's been acting strange this whole time. The love songs, going deep into thought all the time and everything else. It all makes sense now."

"Well, do you mind not telling him that I told you?"

"Your secret is safe with me. Thank you, Nya."

"Anytime. Well, good night."

I walked back upstairs and went into my room, breathing a sigh of relief. I'm just glad that she doesn't know about Kai being missing. I'm just not ready for her to know about it yet. I laid down in bed, getting ready for a little shut eye when I heard a knock on the door.

* * *

 **OH, NO. KAI IS MISSING. WAS HE KIDNAPPED OR DID HE ESCAPE ON HIS OWN. WHY WAS HE WITH ONE OF NYA`S OLD CHILDHOOD FRIENDS? PERHAPS THE FUTURE CHAPTERS WILL TELL US.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	34. The Whole Truth

CHAPTER 33

THE WHOLE TRUTH

 **NYA`S POV:**

I had just walked back inside my bedroom to go to sleep. The night happened to be a long one. What with my brother being reported missing and Lloyd finally asking the girl of his dreams out on a date. I figured after all that, I would finally get some sleep. Before I could even close my eyes and rest, a knock came on my bedroom door. I had questions in my mind. Did I have to answer it? Seeing as though the knocking continued, I had no choice. I crawled out of bed and made my way over to the door. I opened it, revealing Misako. Her face looked as though she was not happy, but it also had a hint of worry in it. Oh, I hope she didn't figure it out. Please don't let her say that she found out that Kai is missing. I'll just end up falling to the floor crying.

She placed her hand on my shoulder. "Nya, I figured it out. There's no reason for you to lie to me about it."

"So now you know," I said.

"Why didn't you just tell me? If your mother were still alive and you were the first one to know that Kai was missing, wouldn't you let her be the first one to know about it? Family always comes first. How did you find out about it?"

"Jay told me."

"I figured he would. He is the only one that watches a lot of television. Still, you should've told me about this."

"I didn't want anyone to know about it yet, Misako. Why can't everyone just leave me alone? Can't you see that I'm trying to deal with my own problems?"

"I can see that, but you need help. That's what I'm here for."

"Well, I don't need your sympathy."

"I have a feeling that you do. Face it, Nya. You're going through problems that you never thought you would ever go through. I've been through the same thing plenty of times."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"No, I'm not. In fact, I've had someone missing from my life that I never though I would see again. Two people, actually. Lloyd and Garmadon. For years, I've done whatever I could just to find out how to bring us back together as a family again. It wasn't just me that brought back my normal life. It was all of us. I love everyone in my family."

"Even Wu?"

"To be honest with you, I never had a crush on Wu. I always thought of him to be as a brother to me. Although, he is like a brother to me considering that he's my brother-in-law. The point is that I love my family. I love you as well, Nya. You're like a daughter to me."

"What about the other three?"

"I know you four are still trying to get along and become sister, but even though I hardly know the other three, I still think of you all as my family, whether you're my real daughters or not."

"Well, there was always a phrase that my mother once told me. Blood isn't what makes a family. Love is what brings people together."

"That's what I'm trying to help you understand. We're all here for you, Nya. If something like this happens, it's important to let us know about it."

"I don't know if I can. If I tell someone about personal problems, I have the feeling that I just wanna cry."

"It's okay to cry, Nya. You can't just bottle up your emotions. It's not good for you. Everyone here will be there for you during hard times. Plus, we'll also be here for emotional support. I'm sure it was hard losing both your parents, wasn't it?"

"It was, but I didn't cry at either of their funerals. I had to let them know that I could stay strong. I didn't want them to think I was weak."

"They wouldn't of thought of you that way. It would've let them know that you cared about them and miss them with all your heart. Don't think that when someone you love has gone to join with the Great Sensei."

"What else am I suppose to think?"

"Isn't there anything that could've made you emotional? Something that you never cried about?"

"Listen, Misako, you've never seen me cry before. What makes you think you will now?"

"I have seen you cry. When we lost Zane, you broke down in tears and hug Cole. Back at that point, you weren't sure which guy was right for you."

"That was a difficult time. Of course I broke down. It was just too much to think about."

"It wasn't about Zane?"

"I didn't want Zane to think I was weak."

"Okay, let's do this, then. Tell me some of the saddest memories you can think of. Memories that you've never cried about before. I can already tell that you've never cried about any of them before."

"Well, there was a time when Kai smashed my cake on my fifth birthday. I didn't cry, though. I just had all the other kids beat him up."

"I don't think that counts as a sad memory."

"Well, there was this girl name Annie that called me a tomboy in front of everyone on my first day of kindergarten. I didn't do anything to prevent that from stopping. All I did was ignore it and let it continue."

"How did that make you feel?"

"It made me feel as though she shouldn't have done it and I should've done something about it."

"I think so. Why didn't you do anything about it?"

"I don't know. I just didn't think it was important."

"Any other memories?"

"Well, once I got into the upper grades in school, Annie started taking everything away from me. My friends, my dreams and there was even a time when I had a crush on somebody else, but she took him away from me, too."

"How did that make you feel then?"

"It hurt, but I wasn't gonna cry about it. I didn't want them to think of me as a weak person."

"Nya, you would've just simply run into a janitors station and started crying. Nobody would notice and you can simply dry those tears away before your next class. It would've been better than bottling up your emotions."

"I wasn't bottling up anything. Misako, there are only times when I cry for a minute and I feel a lot better. I'm not the kind of person that would dare cry. You can't make me."

"Nya, let me ask you something. Who was there for you in life to make you feel better during the good times and bad?"

"My mother was."

"What did your mother do that placed a smile on your face?"

"Well, she would make breakfast in the morning. She would make whatever we wanted and she would make it. During the day, Kai and I would go run off and play while our father was at work and mother would be at home taking care of the household chores. There were times when I would stay home with her and help out."

"What happened on those bad days when you felt sad?"

"Well, I would run off to the gardens that wasn't so far away from the house. It would've been one of those days where someone at school told me I couldn't do this or I couldn't do that. They would even call me names and I would just simply run home and hide. My mother would notice that something was wrong when she called me in for dinner and would walk up and ask me what's wrong. I would tell her and she would simply tell me things that I still take pride in to this very day. There was one most important lesson that I remember clearly."

"What was it?"

"No matter how bad the day turns out, just look up at the sun. The Great Sensei is always looking down upon you. When the moon comes out, you know that the first spinjitzu master is there to protect you when nightfall comes. He helps to get rid of the day's events when something goes wrong. It's something I'll never forget. To this day, I still look up at the sun and thank the Great Sensei and I look up at the moon before I go to sleep to thank the first spinjitzu master for protecting me. It's the least I can do."

"What about when you were standing by your mother while she was lying in her deathbed? Wasn't there any words that you said to her that were left unsaid before she became sick?"

"There was. I said them all. It's just that I don't say them aloud. That's what almost caused me to cry."

"Nya, I'm here. If you want to cry, you can cry in front of me. I won't judge you. If you don't want anyone else to know, I won't say a word."

"Well, alright. So there I was, standing next to my mother as she laid there on her deathbed. She told me that she loved me and she had no idea whether or not she would make it with what she had. I had told her that I loved her with all my heart and I thanked her for everything that she ever did for me. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be where I was today. Then she said that I'm the best daughter she ever had. That was the last thing she said to me." I started shaking. "I can't bottle it up anymore."

"Let it out, Nya. I'm here for you."

I wrapped my arms around Misako, placing her in one of my bear hugs. I know I shouldn't have squeezed her like that, but it seemed as though she didn't mind it. I sat there and cried until I fell asleep. The next thing I knew, I was lying in bed as Misako tucked me in and turned out the lights. She was certainly like a mother to me. Soon, the other three will think so as well.

* * *

 **I WILL SAY THAT THIS ISN'T NYA`S FIRST TIME EVER CRYING LIKE SHE WAS DOING IN THIS CHAPTER. MISAKO WAS JUST TRYING TO MOTIVATE HER THAT AT CERTAIN TIMES, CRYING CAN BE A GOOD THING. I THINK I CAN RELATE TO NYA A LITTLE BIT. I DON'T CRY UNLESS I'M AROUND SOMETHING SO SAD.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	35. The Next Day for Nya

CHAPTER 34

THE NEXT DAY FOR NYA

 **NYA`S POV:**

When I woke up the next morning, my pillow was soaked with tears. I had a dream about myself when I was a little girl, sitting out in the garden with my back against a tree. My mother had called me inside for dinner, but when I didn't run to her, she walked up to me, asking what was the matter. I told her about the dance that was coming up tomorrow night, but I couldn't go because all the other girls would be arriving with their crushes and Annie took away my crush. Mother told me that for one thing, the other girls were my age and they shouldn't be going out with a boy. I told her that I wanted to go, but I didn't want anyone to make fun of me for going alone. She told me that it was only one dance and it only last for a night. It was best to forget about it. I took her advice, telling her that it would be stupid, anyway. She told me we would do something better that night while all the other girls went with broken hearts after it was over. I felt much better after that.

Now I'm away from my dreams and I'm lying on a soaked pillow. The best thing I could do at that point was get up and start my day. I removed myself out of bed land searched through my closet. Before I could even find what I was going to wear, I heard my phone buzz on the nightstand. Sighing, I walked over to see who it was. It was Jay. To be honest, I'm glad he called. I was in the mood to talk to somebody right about now. I pressed call and answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Nya, it's me," Jay said, "I just thought I'd call to see how you were doing."

"I'm okay. Thanks for calling, though. I feel like I need to talk to somebody."

"Well, that's what I'm here for. I have a feeling that you started crying last night. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Yes, I was crying, but I was glad to have some good friends to be by my side whenever I feel as though I'll become sad. Do you know how much I love you?"

"A lot."

"Same here. Is there a reason why you actually called?"

"Well, there is one thing. The police were able to figure something out about Kai. They checked for footprints and it seems as though someone came in and kidnapped Kai. Some of the footprints belonged to Kai himself, but some of them were from another person. They haven't said who it was, but the shoes were known to be an unfamiliar brand."

"I guess it seems that the police are back to phase one."

"It seems as though they are. Don't worry, Nya. I'm gonna help out with this as much as I can. I just need to figure out a way to get inside the hotel room."

"Where are you now?"

"I'm still at home in my apartment, but I'm packing my things to take the next train out to Chitow City. I'll only be gone a few days."

"No, Jay. Don't leave. I don't want the same thing happening to you."

"It's okay, Nya. There's nothing to worry about. I have an aunt that lives up there. She said that I can stay with her."

"Okay, that's good. At least you won't be by yourself. That's what worried me."

"I'll be just fine, Nya. I'll call you when I wake up and I'll call you before I go to bed."

"Okay, but you better keep that promise. If you don't call, I'll know that somethings going on."

"I'll call you. I wouldn't just drop off and not call. Okay?"

"Okay. Stay safe, Jay. I love you."

"Love you, too. Bye, babe."

"Bye, sweetie." I hung up, placing my phone back on the nightstand. It looks as though I accidentally left it on last night because it was twenty percent. I placed it on charge and walked back over to my closet. What to wear. What to wear. Searching through clothes. Trying to find something suitable and comfortable to wear. I'm not sure whether or not it'll be hot or cold. I guess I better find something that would work. I picked out a light blue tank top and a pair of blue shorts. I don't see a problem in wearing beach clothes. I was admiring myself in the mirror when a knock came to my door. I sighed, seeing as though I don't really have a moment to myself. I opened the door, having Kitty barg in.

"Nya, why did you tell me that your brother was kidnapped?" Kitty asked.

I gasped. "Who told you?"

"The radio in the dining room did. I was just sitting there eating my breakfast and your name was mentioned on the news. They said that they're trying to get in contact with you because they need to know what Kai was doing and where you've been during the time. That's when they mentioned that he was kidnapped. I knew something bad is gonna happen. Oh, if only we had a television here. I would've finally been able to see his face. Oh, where could he be?"

"Kitty, calm down. I didn't know about it until last night. Nobody said anything until my boyfriend told me."

"Wait, you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes, I do. His name is Jay."

"Is he normal or is he a ninja?"

"A ninja. He's the master of lightning."

"Why didn't you tell me about that, either?"

"Oh, for goodness sakes, Kitty. This is nothing to freak out about."

"Yes, it is. This is definitely something to freak out about. Whoa, why are you wearing those kind of clothes? Is Misako giving us the day off?"

"No."

"Then what's the point of wearing clothes like that?"

"I just felt like wearing them. Is that such a bad thing?"

"Only if you're dressing for us to be heading out to a warmer climate. Speaking of which, are we heading in that direction?"

"I don't know, but today we have to search for my weapon. The fans of water."

"I wonder where those could be."

I sighed. "I don't know, but we better find it fast. The sooner we find my weapon, the sooner we can get home."

"I'm sorry. I can't calm down. All this stuff is going through my head. The future love of my life has been kidnapped."

"Kitty, you don't even know anything about my brother. Why don't you go and get yourself some tea? I'm sure that'll calm you down."

"Fine, but I'm only doing it because you told me to."

"Mi amigas," Carol said, "Misako needs us all in the control room. I think we're at our final destination. Come on."

I sighed. "I suppose that tea will have to wait, Kitty."

"Ugh," Kitty said, "Why must I wait for a lot of things?"

"Let's go."

We raced to the control room, seeing Misako standing next to the main computer. I type the zoom switch and saw the location. It looks as though it's at a beach, surrounding a volcano. Looks as though we're about to find my weapon.

"Is the fans of water located in that volcano?" I asked.

"According to the map, it is," Misako said, "It seems as though the volcano we're passing by is one that can become very unstable if more than a few people are inside. It looks as though you are the only one that can go inside."

"Me? Oh, I don't know. I'm not very sure I can do that by myself. My brother is the master of fire. He can handle situations like that. I'm not good when it comes to volcanoes."

"Wait a second," Kitty said, "Your brother is the master of fire. You are keeping way too many secrets about him from me."

"Kitty, do you mind not starting a conversation that involves my brother?" I asked.

"I think it's best that we return to the mission," Misako said.

"Does anybody mind going inside the volcano with me?" I asked.

"I don't know. It could make the reaction to the volcano very unstable. I'm sorry, Nya. There are some missions that must become solo parts. This is you solo mission. This is your destiny."

I took a deep breath. "Alright, I'll do it. I'm not gonna like it."

"I wouldn't expect you to."

"What will I expect once I get there? Will I find some kind of key or whatever in order to find the weapon?"

"Hopefully not. I'm sure it was no sweat for the other three to find theirs. It won't be hard for you. Plus, you're already dress for the beach. That's actually a good thing. You'll need the cooling."

"Do not forget to retrieve the last piece of the puzzle," Pixal said.

"Oh, and don't forget this," Kitty said, tossing me a bottle of sunblock, "You don't wanna burn out there."

I nodded. "Thanks."

I grabbed my bag and left the bounty. I sighed, seeing as though I wasn't willing for this part to only be me, but it is. I'm not sure why I brought along my cell phone with me. I had no intentions of using it. Or maybe I did want to use it. I don't know. The only thing I should concentrate on is the mission. Only the mission.

* * *

 **OH, MY GOSH. NYA IS ON HER WAY TO RETRIEVE THE FANS OF WATER. THIS IS SO EXCITING. I CAN'T WAIT. OH, BEFORE I GO, I HAVE TO SAY THAT THERE IS A BIG SURPRISE THAT I NEED TO SHOW YOU, BUT IT WON'T BE UNTIL TOMORROW. GET READY FOR SOMETHING BIG.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	36. The Last Weapon

CHAPTER 35

THE LAST WEAPON

 **NYA`S POV:**

Walking through the not so dense jungle, I passed by giant spider webs and kept moving on the path the river led me on. I saw exotic creature that I've never seen before. If only there was a way I could find the beach around here. This might be a good spot to take a vacation at after the Mistoffs were defeated. Speaking of which, what did the Mistoffs look like. Were they normal people who were wanting to control Ninjago? Were they similar creatures that turned into humanoids? Whatever they were, the four puzzle pieces would explain it all to us. I had a feeling that the puzzle was what the Mistoffs looked like and how to find out what to use in order to defeat them for good. I hope there was a way to get rid of them once and for all. I hope we're not dealing with the same situation that the masters went through trying to defeat the Overlord. I should know. I was there for it all.

I made my way through the jungle until I made my way to the steps up the volcano. When I looked to see how high it was, my only wish was that I wanted my brother here to fly me up there. His fire powers were able to help him do that. Unfortunately, he wasn't here, so I had to trudge my way up here without anyone with me and with no assistance. I was breathing heavily when I was halfway up there. I needed to consume my strength. I sat down for a few minutes to rest and rehydrate. Once I was cooled down, I continued my way up the volcano. Once I got to the top, I was able to see the view of the entire island.

I gasped. It was beautiful just being up here. I couldn't believe the view. I could actually see the beach from up here. It didn't look to bad for someone to come out here for a vacation. This seems like the type of place where anyone would wanna be at in case they ever shipwrecked and needed to stick to being on a deserted island. I couldn't wait to finally swim in that sea.

I shook my head, trying to focus on the mission at hand. I looked down to see if there was a way down there. I looked to see a stone climber that acted like a ladder. Climbing down, I looked to see that the volcano didn't become unstable as I walked through. It seems as though I was the only person inside the volcano. That was a good thing. I was lucky to see that there wasn't any volcanic activity while I was down here. All I needed to do was find the fans of water and the puzzle piece. Then I could get out of here and hope to never enter another volcano again.

I walked around, making sure that I didn't step anywhere that was hot. Jumping from one molten rock to another, I looked to see something shining inside a small cave not too far from where I was standing. I made my way over to it, walking slowly as I feared a volcanic eruption would happen if I moved too fast. The cave was lit up due to the last that was shining from the exit of the tunnel. I found a large room that sat the object I was looking for. It was sitting right there in front of me.

The fans of water.

I walked towards them, giving them a good stare. I had a feeling that one day the fans would be the weapon I was destined to have. They were beautiful. They were magnificent. The most glorious weapon I think I've ever seen. There was just one thing I had to do. Remove it from the home it's had for so many years. Just reach out and take them. Place them in my hands and use them to destroy evil once and for all. All it took was just one touch.

I reached out my hands, placing my fingers on the weapons. Before I could grab them, though, I could hear evil laughter behind me. It sounded a lot like a female. That's just great. There's evil surrounding me and I'm all alone. Nobody's here to help.

I sighed. Looks as though this will have to be my fight. "Who are you? Where are you? Show yourself."

"You don't know who I am?" the voice asked. It was definitely a female.

"No."

"Good. I wouldn't expect you to. I know who you are, though."

"You don't know anything about me. You've never even met me."

"Oh, but I do. You are Nya Jane Smith. The daughter of the late fire master and late water master. You are to be part of the legendary mistresses of spinjitzu. The mistress of water. I assume you are here for the fans."

"I am. If you don't mind, I would like to take them and be on my way. I don't plan to fight. I only plan to take what I must."

"Really? You don't want to fight? Then perhaps you should see my best fighter."

"Best fighter?"

"Look behind you."

Curiosity getting the best of me, I turned around to see a man with colorful painting on his face. His eyes were a glowing red. He was unarmed, but he had some strong fist and muscles. He wore all black, not showing and skin. Even his hair was jet black. It was darker than Cole's, though. When he grinned, a set of sharp teeth could be seen. I gasped, closing my eyes. When I opened them, he was nowhere in sight.

I shook my head. "Don't think I'm some scared little girl. I can take on any of your best fighters."

"Really? Do you think your brother could?" the voice asked.

"Leave my brother out of this. None of what's going on concerns him."

"I beg to differ. Who do you think kidnapped him?"

I gasped. "You did it."

"I did. He's right behind you."

I tuned around to see my brother chained to the wall by his arms and legs. He was bruised and cut up as much as anything else. I gasped. This was not the way I wanted to find my brother.

"What did you do to him?" I asked angrily.

"He wouldn't listen to me," the female said, "You do know what happens when someone doesn't listen to me. They become the way your brother is now. Tortured. Scarred for life."

"He's innocent. Just let him go."

"There's only one way to let him go. You need to free him from the chains. To do so, you'll need some so sharp that it will cut through the metal. Oh, I know something. Use the fans of water. It will simply free him with just one slice. Free him and you may run away. Or would you rather fight me to the death?"

"I would rather make sure my brother is no longer in your grasp."

"Very well. Let's see how you can get to the weapon through my obstacle course."

"Obstacle course? Why can't anything be easy to get to for once?"

"You have only twenty seconds before I retrieve the fans myself. Good luck."

The obstacle course looked somewhat like the training course, only different. It was made with objects inside the volcano. I didn't have any time to waste. I only had twenty seconds. Lava plates rose up and down. There was only one way to get through them. Jumping on them. Once I did that, I dodged arrows that came my way. I had to make sure I didn't jump onto any rocks that were crumbly. As of that, I was five seconds away from the fans of water and freeing my brother. I could do this. With the swift of my body, I jumped up, grabbing the fans and making my way towards Kai. I sliced the chains off and helped lower him to the ground. He was breathing heavily. I don't blame him. Being held up with chains against your will can be uncomfortable.

Kai wrapped his arms around me. "You saved my life."

"I'm here for you now, Kai," I said, "Are you alright?"

"Well, considering that every muscle in my body is sore and I've been cut and bruised up a bunch, I seem to be doing a bit well, but not all the way."

"I figured you say that. Let's get out of here."

"Congratulations, Nya," the voice said, "You completed the task and freed your brother. I suppose you are worthy of becoming the mistress of water after all."

"You said the only way to free my brother was to retrieve the fans," I said, "I got them. They belong to me. You said that after I freed him, we could leave. You can't break a promise."

"I beg to differ. There's just no way I can let you go."

"What are you talking about? We had a deal."

"I'm a villain, Nya. I don't keep my promises. You see, I can't let you leave with the fans of water. The other mistresses have the other three silver weapons. I shall take one of them away. Otherwise you will never escape."

"I won't let you have the weapons. The people of Ninjago need us to protect them. Without these weapons, we're useless."

"That's the plan. I'm sure your brother will be able to convince you."

Kai stepped in front of me. "I won't let you take them, either. This is the only way my sister will finally be able to complete her destiny."

"Oh, well. Two against one will not do. I hope you find a way out of the volcano because it's about to erupt. Time is wasting. Good luck."

I looked to see that a volcanic eruption was happening. It looks as though whoever that woman was she was leading the Mistoffs. I didn't have time to think about her at the moment. I had to figure out a way to get my brother and I out of this volcano. Seeing that there was no exit, I held onto my brother. I had no idea what to do at this point.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **OH, YEAH! THIS WAS MY BIG SURPRISE. THIS WAS ONLY PART ONE OF THE STORY. PART TWO WILL BE COMING SOON. WILL NYA AND KAI GET OUT OF THE VOLCANO ALIVE? WILL THE MISTOFFS BE DEFEATED? WHAT IS THE NAME OF THE MISTOFFS LEADER? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT PART.**

 **WELL, THAT'S IT FOR ME.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED PART ONE OF THIS STORY**

 **AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW.**

 **lovesgod12 OUT!**


End file.
